Keep Your Words Soft
by JadeRose1
Summary: When the Loudmouth is made to 'eat his words' by the Dead Man of wrestling. Starts April 03, Warning Dark Slash. Slash Universe 1 *see Profile for details*
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. A shout out to THE Kid Hardy for placing this pairing in my head & my test subject for my stories.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & slightly smutty Story. )**

April 10, 2003

John managed to pull his way backstage after his fight with Undertaker. Getting his footing back to him, he walked towards his dressing room a satisfied smirk as everyone stayed out of his way. Very few people could stand the brash Boston loudmouth. He could smile in your face one second & be trashing your rep the next in one of those freestyles of his.

John was about to enter his locker room when the FBI members showed up. Being the bad boy actually had his perks like private room cause no one wanted to be near him. "What you goons want?"  
"Just a reminder Johnny boy. You owe us a few things for placing the Dead Man down for you." Nunzio was all too happy to inform him.  
"The deal is for when I become champ…now later chumps." He pushed his way past them into the room. Stamboli started for the door when Nunzio lightly held him back.  
"Not now…he'll get him in time. I don't want to be around when Taker gets back here." The other FBI members nodded turning to leave.

John was laughing to himself quite pleased with his performance. "Like those fools think they are even remotely set for a title." He sat down removing his shoes & socks. Already reciting a few ideas for new freestyles in his head. Standing he started unbuckling his belt. He stopped closing his eyes.

Was it him or did the room feel colder all of a sudden? A chill ran through his body feeling fine goosebumps on his arms. He shook his head then gave a small laugh. "John boy you letting these people get to you. It's suppose to be the other way around." He finished unzipping his jeans dropping them. Before he could grab the towel for his shower still wearing his briefs he heard a faint growl behind him that made his blood run cold. He couldn't help but jump when he turned around. He tried to regain his confident cockiness to him when he spoke.  
"What the hell you doing in here?"

Taker just smirked with a cold laugh leaning against the door. A look to his eyes John was unsure if he ever saw from the bigger man before, but it made him squirm inside the way the Dead Man's green orbs seemed to pierce into his. John couldn't help but gulp. "Well you going to answer me or just gawk till I toss you out."

"I would love to see you try that Cena." Taker's voice almost reverberated in the room in a way that made the younger man feel it almost as much as he heard it. Taker slowly pushed himself from the door moving slowly towards him. That cold smirk never leaving his lips except when they moved to talk. His tongue slowly tracing his lips as he eyed the man even closer. "I am here for two things." He closed his eyes a low growl then reopening them. "One to make you eat your own words…" Stepping even closer John started to back up trying not to show fear. He felt he could easily handle Taker they were both in a hard match, but he was only in his underwear.

"The second is claim what is due as the one that should of won that fight."  
John gave a questioning look. "Man I won that match, end of story. If you think I am going to Kurt to give up my spot in the contenders match you got hit in the head one to many times."  
There goes Taker with that damned laugh of his again. "It isn't the contendership I am after boy."

John defiantly did not like the look in Taker's eyes. It gave him a feeling of dread, awe, and a third he could not place. John tried to move past Taker towards the door. At this point the didn't care about his lack of clothing. Fighting with the lock as his hands were shaking so bad he couldn't get a good hold.

John tried to scream when Taker grabbed him around his midsection spinning him in place before his strong hands pinned him against the door. "You really think anyone will come save your ass boy." Taker's green eyes seemed to dimly glow peering into John's blue ones. John's chest heaving from fright while Taker was calm, almost cold. John didn't want to but couldn't help but watch as Taker slowly wet his lips with the wicked tongue of his.

"Wh-what is it you ex-exactly wa-want then."  
"Not so brash when push comes to shove are you boy." Taker leaned in real close to John's ear his voice thick with his Texan drawl "I'm going to make you live up to your words out there John…"  
His words the sound to them almost made his head swim, there was also a scent emanating from Taker John could not place. Was it an aftershave, maybe a cologne all he knew was it was an almost welcoming scent.

John had to lick his lips then swallow feeling his throat tight as he got his voice back to him. "Wh-what you mean?"  
Taker pulled back from near Johns ear still with the cold smirk. "Place your hand on my chest."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Do you notice something when I am not speaking?"  
John was still pinned but his eyes slowly looked Taker over. His eyes stopped where the skin was exposed above his tank top he was wearing. Taker didn't talk to give it time to sink in. Easily half a minute passed when even more fear griped at John.

"No…no way man…" John frantically shook his head when he realized he didn't see Taker's chest moving. He just had to have real good control over his chest movements. Yeah that's all it was…a trick…Taker could not be suggesting he really was….well….dead. Taker could see almost every thought as it passed Johns mind.  
"You won't see what is right in front of your face boy." He leaned his face even closer to John's till their noses almost touched. "I'll still claim what is due me."

With those words Taker pressed his lips forcefully against John's. John's eyes nearly bugged from his head trying to fight against this attack. He brought a knee up but only caught Taker's hip as Taker predicted that action. Taker moved his hands from John's shoulders one holding the young man's head as he forced his tongue into John's mouth. His other hand grabbed a firm hold of John's ass.

John tried to struggle & scream of course every ounce of it swallowed by Taker's lips against his. John figure he could wait this out, he had to pull back at some point didn't he? His only access to air was what he could get through his nose. He wanted to fight the sensations sweeping his body feeling himself growing hard._ No this can't be happening, I could not be getting turned on by a guy. Not by Undertaker of all people…I was not gay. I am not turned on by the though of another dude._ John's mind was yelling one thing while he body wished another. His screams turned to a moan when he could feel Taker pushing his own hard on against his. The friction was almost blissful.

Taker feeling the slight submission yet still the fight he craved he moved his lips from John's moving them to his neck. Taker's thick tongue tracing the contours. It sent tingles through John's body along with another moan. His mind barely registered Taker's hands moving to the waistband of his briefs sliding them down over his hips. He shuttered as his head wanted to fall back sweeping him even farther way.

"Ta-Taker…pl-please…ca-can't…" He felt a rumble against his neck. His mind snapped clear when he felt a sharp pain to his neck. Before he could scream one of Takers strong hands covered it to muffle the sounds. Fear yet excitement ripped his body for he didn't even know how long when he passed out. Taker lowered the young man to the ground before removing his lips from his skin licking over two small puncture marks.

He gave a cold laugh to himself looking Cena over. He knew how easy it would be to finish getting what he wanted from the young man, but with him like this it would be too easy. There was no fun in that. He redressed Cena sneaking him from the arena & back to John's room.

Laying the unconscious young man on the bed stripped back to his briefs he leaned his lips close to John's ear. "Next time I will make you eat those words as I claim your ass boy." Taker then turned heading back to his own room.

John woke up the next morning looking around. "When did I get back here?" He slipped from his bed heading for the shower trying to shake the cobwebs of the strangest dream he ever had. _What the hell did I drink last night?_ He actually could not remember drinking anything. He started the shower pulling off his briefs. _Why the hell would I be thinking…no John don't even finish that thought out loud. It was a bad dream…nothing more…It was so…no stop it…_ He shook his head again stepping into the shower. As he washed himself flashes of the Dead Man looming over him with the sickening yet alluring smirk kept entering his head. His fingers briefly felt his lips picturing the pressure on them. "NO STOP IT!" He yelled at himself shaking his head again. He just tried to focus on cleaning cringing as soap & water ran down the side of his neck. John gulped lightly finishing & starting to dry himself off. "No…no it was just a fucked up dream nothing more." Moving the steam from the mirror he could see the faint red marks to his neck. They could almost pass for bug bites, but deep in his head was trying to tell him more. "NO…NO WAY!" John shook it off moving to get dressed for the day. He did whatever he could to place the dream from his head.

John was so wrapped in his own stuff he hardly even noticed the cold green eyes that watched him through out the day loving seeing the boy continue to squirm in his invisible grasp.

**(OK The words in case you don't know went pretty much like this. John was busting a rap on Taker before the match. Well the last line was "So you're a Dead Man, well I'm a necrophiliac.")**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. A shout out to THE Kid Hardy for placing this pairing in my head & my test subject for my stories. Thank you THE Kid Hardy, CenaRKO1986, Demoniac Bastard Scorpio, HeartDeNijs, YoominC16, lil' wolverine, M.j's place ,Cenaholic, jadeMK11 for Putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & slightly smutty Story. )**

Over the next week John was trying not to jump at shadows when no one was looking. Of course to their faces he was still the same Boston bigmouth he always was. He had convinced himself it was just a bad dream & nothing more. He wouldn't tell anyone, but yeah he respected the Dead man once. Looked up to, want to be looked at like him by fans & the other wrestlers. The newness wore off slowly & he saw Taker just as any other man who thought people should grovel just cause he was a….veteran. It made John want to laugh. Laugh more at himself for almost falling for the Dead Man's tricks. Fall for them to the point of having a sick dream that he really was some sort of undead thing.

_An incredibly hot undead thing that he just wanted to…_John quickly shook his head as those thoughts tried to trickle into his head again. When ever he could John would stand watching the different Divas as they were bent over doing their make-up in the hall way mirrors. His eyes scanning over their curvaceous forms a lick of his lips. Yeah he was sure there was no way he was gay._ Nope, no way not me. No guys for me. _He shot straight & true.

So then how come no mater how much he tried to avoid him every time he saw Taker he was shot the cold yet alluring smirk that would start to turn his insides in knots with fear as well as a reluctant excitement. John would almost always turned moving away from the green eyes monster called Undertaker only to have his ears assaulted by that cold laugh. Some time he would hear it, other times it was more like he felt it rippling through his body. Every ripple of that laugh going right to the young man's core then groin._ 'NO NO NO! This is not real I need some real help.'_

Seemed the only time Cena could relax was when he heard Taker's bike heading to the ring. He knew he was tied in a match & there was no way he could be around to mess with him. Then again was Taker messing with him or was it his own head?

John went back to his locker room & stopped dead in his tracks seeing Edge & Christian standing there. Edge had his arms folded across his chest & Christian had one of his arms rested on Edge's shoulder leaning a bit. They both had cat that ate the canary looks to their lips.  
"What you two jokes want?"  
"Oh nothing." Spoke Edge. "More like what it seems you want."  
"What you babbling about Blondie?"  
Edge looked over at Christian who looks back at him. "Does he not know or just playing dumb?" Christian just gives a light shrug as Edge turns his focus back to John. "We see how you looking but yet not looking at Taker."  
"You two more wack then you seem on camera if you think I am casting Taker any looks besides ones of disgust." John tried not to laugh.  
Edge looked back at Christian. "Think he tried to make the not so good doctor here his newest addition yet?"  
Christian's voice a lot lower then Edge's. "I thought so...maybe I misread him."

John tried not to cough suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. "New addition to what?"  
Edge slowly turned his head back towards John a cold smile almost as cold as Taker's. "Lets just say the Dead Man likes to take people he sees as potential & mold them." Edge mouth moved into almost a feral snarl as Christian grabbed a hand full of Edge's hair pulling his head back whispering in his ear. Then letting go. "Well hope we didn't say too much. Later John…" he almost laughs. "Good luck." The two of them turn walking down the hall Christian's arm moved from Edge's shoulder to near his waist causing John to shake his head.

"Now that is defiantly a couple of complete wack jobs." He decided to head for craft service instead to get a soda & sit figuring if he was in more public settings nothing could happen either._ 'what the hell new addition…did that shit really happen? No way…they just messing with your head man. We all know Taker plays mind games with people he is feuding with. That is all it is, just more mind games.'_ He took a sip of his soda._ 'Sick mind games pure & simple. Even if he did try that he did it to rattle me. A guy like Taker can't be into guys can he? What the hell! Why the fuck am I even wondering that because I'm not! Even though that….STOP IT DAMN YOU!'_ He yelled at himself placing a hand to his head feeling a headache coming on.

Edge & Christian were quietly joking with each other not seeing where they were they were walking when they turned the corner walking into two solid walls of flesh. They stumbled back looking with a smile seeing Kane, but the smile slowly faltered seeing Taker. He just looked at them with a cold stare & his face like stone. This wasn't the cold going to toy with you look. This was the cold I am pissed look. Kane just shook his head looking at the two of them. "What will I do with you two." Kane slowly addressed them.  
"Punish them like they deserve for meddling in my business." Taker spoke in almost a stern tone that made the two brothers shutter in fear.

"We-we ju-just wan-wanted to kn-know if we wou-would have som-someone new soon." Stuttered out Edge.  
Taker leaned closer to Edge. The cold green eyes causing Edge to shake wanting to look away but was captivated by Taker's gaze. "Even if he is to be mine…who is to say he would be playing with you three?"  
"No-nothing Ta-Taker So-Sorry."  
"You better be…" He stands back up looking at Kane. "You better do a real good job of disciplining your charges or must I do it myself?" He almost snarled at Kane giving the orders.  
"NO…I'll make sure they don't step out of line again."  
"Good because if not they will be disciplined me…and you may join them."  
"That won't be needed." Kane tried to calmly inform Taker. "You know I can have a firm hand when needed."

Taker turned rest of the way walking towards Kane. He took a hand under Kane's face looking at the mismatched eyes looking back at him from under the mask. "Yes after much training yourself. Don't disappoint me…you don't know I may stop by if I grow bored." Taker leaned closer his teeth barely grazes Kane's ear causing a hitched breath before he spoke in a heavy tone. "You know what will happen if you disappoint me Kane." The taller man just nodded as Taker moved walking away from the three of them.

Only once Edge & Christian were sure as could be that Taker was out of sight did the moved over to Kane one on each side of him looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Pl-please te-tell us you do-don't pl…" Christian started till Kane placed a gloved finger against his lips looking down at him.  
"I have to little ones." He told them in a slightly softer tone then he had in general company. "I am sorry…you know I hate to hurt either of you unless it is in means of pleasure. Taker won't be happy till he feels proper discipline has been dealt. From the sound if it…" Kane sighs "He wishes it dealt tonight. Sorry little ones." He slowly patted their shoulders before he turned heading for his locker room. If Edge & Christian could loose anymore color at the thought of the punishment the awaited them they would when they both though of how much worse Taker's punishment would be compared to Kane's.

**(What can I say besides WOW thank you so much for all the reviews & please keep them coming. I am not sure if I will write out the punishment scene or just the aftermath.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. A shout out to THE Kid Hardy for placing this pairing in my head. Thank you M.j'splace, YoominC16,IsidoraAngst, jadeMK11, Cenaholic, ICan-handle, Xenarocks99 for Putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & slightly smutty Story.**

**A/N3: OK you sickos there is the chapter with E&C's punishment. If you can't handle pain & torment feel free to skip it & wait for Chapter 4. IF you do read it please review & let me know what you think.)**

Kane got back to his locker room sinking on to the bench his head lowering to his hands. "Damn you Taker." He was speaking to himself till he heard the familiar laugh. His head shot up towards a darkened area of the room. "Come on out." He watched as Taker stepped from his darkened shroud. "Why? Tell me why?"  
"You know why Kane."  
"They already apologized. We both know you want more then just a simple flogging session to reprimand them."  
"And what is wrong with that?"  
"Taker do you have any heart, any limits, any compassion? Fine simple reprimand is one thing…but what we both know you wish is too much for such a simple thing. What was the harm in it anyways?"

Before Kane could registered Taker's movements the larger man was pinned to the closed locker. Taker's cold eyes staring deep into Kane's mismatched blues. "Because I was not ready yet for Cena to become that aware of me. I pick the timing not those pitiful whelps you have as your charges."  
"I thought you liked ones with fight to them." Kane spoke back before cringing at Taker's tightening grip.  
"I think I will dish it out myself after all, since I was the one transgressed against it is my right."

"No…pl-please…Let me…I…will…fo-follow your or-orders." Kane chocked out before Taker let him go causing him to drop to the ground. Before he could get up Taker was seated near his midsection pinning him in the seated position against the wall.  
"You follow them & you will be fine…" Taker give a faint curl of his lips. "But if not…" He takes a hand running it along Kane's jaw line to the edge of his mask causing the bigger man's eyes to widen. "Remember I know your fears as well nephew." Taker leaned down capturing the larger man's almost trembling lips. His teeth grazed Kane's lower lip as he pulled back slowly. "I will taste someone's fear riddled blood tonight…or a few people's blood for that fact." He stated in a cold matter of fact way as he effortlessly stood up from the ground still starting down as Kane's checked his lip almost surprised at the lack of blood. "I didn't bite, just grazed the tender skin. The fangs will come later. Taker reached into his pant's pocket pulling a slip of paper dropping it on Kane's lap. "Two hours." Taker turns walking out.

Kane reaches for the paper opening it seeing an address. He begins to wonder is there a state where Taker doesn't have access to some sort of house. He may not own them himself but has access to them all the same one way or another.

Kane stand up & slowly begins to change to his street clothing before tracking his charges down with the news they were not returning to the hotel that night. He found them hanging with the Hardy's more then likely trying to hold off what was coming to them, or trying to forget about it. He wishes he could so easily but now add the fact Taker set a place aside for them that was impossible.

Kane shook his head walking over. Jeff caught sight of Kane first falling silent seeing the big guy. Matt followed Jeff's gaze trying not to look nervous. "What we do for ya Kane?" Hearing his name Edge & Christian froze.  
"I'm getting ready to head out as soon as these two get changed."  
"Oh…that late already?" Edge asked.  
"Yeah the place closes in two hours."  
"OH…damn ok." Edge looks at the Hardy's "Guess we catch you guys later."  
"Yeah no problem." Matt & Jeff wave as Edge & Christian walk off Kane a few paces behind them.

Christian waited till he didn't see anyone. "What was the two hour thing?"  
"Problem…Taker gave us a place to be…he gave us two hours to get here. I think it will take one to even get there so move it."  
"Yes sir." They both answered moving into the main locker room to quickly change. It was not until they were in the car that Kane informed them about Taker's demand of blood that night.

"Damn thought we were past needing to bend to his whims." Groaned Christian.  
"Once you belong to Taker you always belong to him. Even if it seems he grows bored you are always his." Kane sadly replied.  
"Your family though….you don't fall under that." Edge was almost curled on the back seat against Christian who kept an arm over his brother trying to offer at least some comfort before they arrived.  
"Yes I do…I fell pry to my uncle a long time ago."  
"Uncle? I thought…"  
"Merely show. It is more like great great more times then I can recall Uncle." Kane sighed as he glanced in the rearview mirror are the two boys. "I am sorry again."  
"We know." Christian replied smoothing Edge's hair the older male was quite the whole time. It was odd to the other wrestlers Edge was the out spoken one, while in reality Christian was the more dominate of the two even if both were submissive to Kane & Taker.

Kane turned his focus back to the road. "You must remember as far as you are concerned he is still my brother…you slip the truth…"  
"We know." Christian replied as he tilted his head down kissing the top of Edge's head. "Shhh we will be ok…remember no mater what we will survive. He has tried to break us many times before…we always survived." Christian even though he couldn't see his eyes could tell Edge was already mentally starting to check out. Trying to lock his mind some place deep that Taker would not be able to reach him.

The car pulled in front of a large gated estate in the middle of some woods. "Little ones, I have a feeling he may not be alone." Kane sadly informed them as he lowered the window hitting the intercom.  
_*May I help you?*_ Came a static voice over the box.  
"We are here to see Undertaker."  
The delay in the reply worried him. Time was running out or had it already run out? Finally the voice returned & the gate slowly creaked open. _*Follow the road till it forks, then go left.*_ The box shut off & Kane drove through the gates.

"I shouldn't have brought you two…I should of came myself."  
"No…we were wrong…"  
"I know how he can be."  
"So do we. We made you look bad in his eyes. We are sorry."  
"Not your fault little ones. In Taker's eyes I have grown soft with the two of you."  
"Only cause you love us." It was unsure to Kane if that was a question or a statement but he gave a smile into the mirror.

It slowly faded as they pulled up to a stone building. Stopping the car Kane looked out the window taking a deep breath a scowl to his face as faint rumble to his own voice. "Out now." The caring softness of his little one's love vanished to more that of the monster.  
"Yes sir." Christian replied nudging Edge. "Brother out now."

Edge moved to open his door as Christian did his. Edge then went to open Kane's door waiting for him to step out. Kane looked both of them over seeing their heads properly bowed before he moved towards the building. He raised his hand to knock & the heavy wooden door swung open effortlessly. How come quite can sometimes be more disturbing then a creak?

Kane stepped in the boys behind him taking in the one large stone room. It was dimly lit but he could still see the walls were rough stone in most places as was the ceiling. Different rings, hooks & pulleys were attached to different parts of the room. The floor a smoother stone. Seated at the end opposite the door was Taker clad in just his leather pants & biker boots. In his left hand he was clutching something in his grasp. To his right a table that held items Kane could not make out yet. His gaze unmoving almost like a statue as he observed Kane taking in the space.

Finally Kane walked move in the room the others followed him till he stopped again closer to where Taker sat. A cold smile twisted the corners of Taker's mouth seeing the shift in Kane. "Good…the real you does still lurk in there somewhere."

Those words chilled Kane, but he dare not let Taker see the monster before him was a facade. "Of course. I told you I still have a heavy hand when need be."  
Taker gave a cold laugh before speaking again. "Take a seat Kane."  
Kane looked a moment then moved to a chair that was situated on the other side of the table. It was then he could make out the different items. A few floggers, a coiled whip, a couple blades, a Cat of nine tails & a glass goblet.

"Edge." Taker spoke with a pause the larger of the two faintly moved his head without raising it. "I have a little…gift for you." He moved the pliable item in his left hand so give him a better look. It was some sort of black hood. "Look." Edge slowly moved his head just enough to see what Taker held without meeting his eyes.  
"Recognize it boy?"  
"Yes sir." His voice shook with fear.  
"You want it?"  
_'No please no, I don't want to be in that cursed thing.'_ "If it pleases you sir."  
"THAT WAS NOT THE QUESTION!" Taker's voice bellowed easily off the stone walls.  
"Pl-please sir…"  
"Please what?"  
"No…I don't wa-want it…please don't put it on me." Edge shivered not believing he refused a request. He hated the though of that hood. Taker knew it too.

Even though he didn't show it Christian was even surprised Edge denied Taker fearing it would get only worse.  
"Fine I won't put it on you." Taker slowly sat back & they couldn't believe their ears was Taker showing mercy?  
"Christian….worm."  
"Yes Taker sir?" They now knew they had their names for their time there Edge was boy & Christian was worm.

"Removed the his shirt."  
"Yes sir." Christian made his way towards his brother who stood still as Christian removed his tee shirt the only movement he made was lifting his arms then returned them to his sides.  
"You see the chain near the middle of the room?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Cuff him to it. Go over there boy." Edge slowly walked to the requested space moving his hands in front of him allowing his brother to place a set of leather wrist cuffs on him. "Good….now…" A sick smile passes his lips as Taker slowly stand moving from his seat towards the two boys the hood still in his hands. He looks down at Christian before moving it towards him. "You. Put. It. On. Him."

A faint whimper escaped Edge's lips no matter how hard he didn't wish it to.  
"Sir?" Christian replied.  
"You questioning me worm?"  
"No…no sir." He reached out slowly taking the item from him looking it over in his own hands. It was a latex fabric hood that had a zipper in the back as well as three in the front for eyes & mouth. The spaces on the side were padded thickly to muffle if not block out sounds.  
"Do it or your favorite toy comes out next." Christian gave a faint shiver having a clue favorite was the opposite of what it really was. Taker leans close to Christian's ear "And yes I mean the chamber mask."  
"Please sir…sorry sir." Christian gulped as he looked back at Edge. He wasn't sure which fear was stronger. That of really hurting Edge or suffocation. Taker slowly pulled back returning to his seat by Kane. Christian then was made to remember there was still Kane. Even if he didn't place the mask on Edge, Taker could order Kane to do it.

Lowering his head more he turned to face his brother. He took a hand lightly lifting his chin. He faintly mouthed the words _'Forgive me'_. Edge only cast his eyes down more before closing them. He slowly moved to one knee in front of his brother. Christian took a hand moving Edge's hair back before separating the back of the hood placing it over Edge's face & around the head pulling the zipper down trying to be careful not to trap any of his hair in it.

The mask only had an open space for the nose to fit so Edge could still breath. Taker stood up again moving towards them. "Back up worm." Christian did as instructed, just watching as Taker checked everything over. He spoke near the side of the hood seeing Edge not move his head at all. Next he removed a lighter from his pocket flicking the flame near the mask without a flinch from Edge. "Good." He reached forward opening the zipper across the mouth. A ragged breath was heard from within the mask. Taker turned walking over to the wall were a lever was positioned. Pulling it down slowly the chain attached to Edge's wrist was raised up pulling his hands up he slowly stood, then raised his arms up as it continued to go up till a faint grunt passed his lips trying to stand on his toes. Taker stopped at that point leaving Edge the option of straining his arms or staying on his toes.

Taker then returned to his chair, his gaze going to the items on the table. "Come to me." Christian moved over his head lower as Taker took a hold of a flogger handing it to him. "Finish stripping him down then warm his back with this."  
"Yes Taker Sir." Christian wrapped his fingers around the wooden handle before stepping away backwards before turning back towards Edge.

Christian can see Edge already moving his head some as it strained for some sort of sensation. He stilled feeling the smaller hand touch the small of his back. Edge knew it was his brothers touch, he worked to remain calm. Christian placed the handle of the flogger in his own waistband moving his hands around Edge from behind him unfastening his jeans & lowering them down his legs. His hand brushed up the leg as he stood up, resting it briefly on his hip before taking a step back.

Pulling the flogger back out he gives one hit hearing a faint hiss from Edge. A second one same result. "I know you have more in you then that worm. I better start seeing better."  
Christian took a deep breath raising his head more to a neutral position looking at Edge's back. "Yes Taker Sir." His hand came back more this time brandishing a harder hit. Edge's back tried to arch from the impact but could not unless he wanted to dangle. Another hit this time a whimper faintly heard.

A faint growl like groan pasted Taker's lips before licking them. The next hard hit the sound from Edge was more like a strangled moan. Taker chuckled quietly removing a couple items from the table, before moving to inspect closer. "STOP" He barked at Christian, who quickly stopped his head dropping back down so to not accidentally look directly at Taker.  
"Seems the boy is taking nicely to the pain you give…" Taker holds a cock ring towards Christian. "Put this on him." Christian nods taking the device, slipping the flogger back in his waistband he steps to the front of Edge seeing he was indeed growing hard from his punishment. Though he didn't show it Christian was glad knowing at least for now that would help block out the fear of the lack of senses.

Edge faintly whimpered now feeling larger fingers grazing over the welts to his back. Taker was studying each welt a few lightly seeping, enough to put the smell of blood in the air, but not to taste. "You done yet worm."  
"Sorry Taker sir…he…"  
"Get it back there."  
"Ye-yes sir."  
"Suck him."  
"Yes sir." Christian lowered to his knees then leaned forward his lips brushing over Edge's semi-soft erection getting a faint moan from the masked form. Christian lowered his mouth pulling the tip into his mouth. Edge lightly moaned. "Yeah…god…" Christian slowly slide more of Edge down his throat feeling him grow harder as he went. "Yeah…yeah…" Edge panted out before a scream rocked him as pain hit his back. Christian tried not to gag when Edge lurched towards him. Not knowing that Taker racked at Edge's back with a spiked glove. Christian at first wondered if he did something wrong & pulled off Edge.

"You take your lips away from that boy again you will pay. Now get back there."  
"Ye-yes sir." Christian went back to sucking Edge it was an odd sensation hearing a moan one moment & a whimper or scream the next. Christian started to moan himself around Edge's growing member. He didn't want to be he kept his lips on Edges head as he fastened the ring on.  
"God….no…pl-please…." Edge groans at the thought of the intrusive device. His pleas faint whimper still feeling Christians soft lips around him. He tried to jerk away from the heavily feel as it was slowly turning into a hell. He hisses as he felt a new sensation of Taker's tongue running up & down his back slowly licking the blood from the open wounds he created from the spikes.

Taker closed his eyes taking in the mixed energy within the crimson liquid. His stopped long enough to look at Christian. "Stop worm." Christian did as requested stopping the tortuous assault of Edge awaiting the next command. "That got you worked up didn't it worm?"  
"Ye-yes Sir."  
"Strip down & be snappy." Christian quickly stood shedding his clothing. His head stayed down as Taker gazed at him still standing behind Edge. "Come here." Christian stepped toward Taker who then stepped back towards the wall where the lever was. He hit it to lower Edge back down, his knees buckled under him lowering him down on them. "Take him…"  
"Sir?"  
"Need instructions?"  
"Prep?"  
"NO!" Christian gulped moving to kneel behind Edge a gentle hand on his back as the other lightly rubbed his ass. Edge gave a weak moan as Christian's hand spread his cheek to the side the finger grazing him.

"WHAT I SAY!" Taker barked at him closer then he was a moment ago. Christian moved both hands to pull Edge's cheek apart lining up with him before he started to push himself in.  
"No…pl-plea." Edge couldn't even finish the word a sobbed scream passing his lips. It was so dry & painful to them both that Christian was fighting his own tears. He tried to focus on whatever he could to keep himself aroused knowing if he grew soft Taker would punish him.

He finally got settled deep & stayed a moment feeling Edge slowly adjusting to him. "Go…pl…please…" Edge's muffled ragged breath hit his ears & Christian slowly started to piston his hips against Edge's back side. Edge groaned his mind unsure how it could be in so much agony yet pleasure at the same time. It was partly because his brother tries to brush the right spot every time. The problem was his dick was still imprisoned with no sigh of release driving his mind into a frenzy. Christian watched as Taker moved in front of Edge lowering to a knee lifting his body up before a pair of fangs ripped into Edge's neck with a blood curdling scream.

Christian thought he would be sick, his stomach turning for two reasons as the friction of his brother dry heat was growing on him. Then the added Pain making Edge's muscles tighten even more. "Taker…pl…please ma..may I…"  
_~Taker what?~_ Taker spoke to Christian's mind enjoying his meal too much.  
"Ma-Master pl-please…"  
_~Granted.~_

Christian groaned his eyes closed as he came within the tight confines of Edge. Slowly pulling away slumping on his heels. His eyes opened seeing Taker letting go of Edge his tongue running over the skin slowly healing the wound. Edge's body hung limp his head slumped forward. If it was not for the faint movement to his back Christian may of worried Taker killed him.

Taker made his way back to his seat before speaking. "You may take him down & remove the hood now." He motions to a corner of the room. "There is a door. A place to rest behind it. Go."  
"Yes master." Christian quickly did as asked even though it meant practically dragging his brother because he was now feeling drained himself. Once they were gone Taker removed a vial from his pocket handing it to Kane.

"Two day…give him two days to let it all sink in. Then administer this to him. Am I understood?"  
"Yes Taker." He slowly curls his fingers around the blood filled vial.  
"Caretakers will bring you three food for the next couple days." Taker stood up leaving the building the door closing behind him leaving Kane alone with his thoughts in the main room while Christian worried about his brother in the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. A shout out to THE Kid Hardy for placing this pairing in my head. Thank you Xenarocks99,Demoniac Bastard Scorpio, M.j's place, Cenaholic, jadeMK11, CenaRKO1986, ICan-handle** **for Putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story.)**

Taker made his way to the main house walking inside. He surveyed the foyer before making his way slowly up the steps his boots almost echo off the smooth stone steps. The house was more like a mansion in it's expensive feel.

Reaching his desired destination he opened the door to a darkened room the only light is from a grouping of monitors that cast a strange glow to the space. Sounds filled the air of the space, sounds that were almost like music to Taker's ears. It was sounds from the session he just finished with Edge & Christian. Also gruff groans from one of the occupants of the room. They were seated in an office chair a mane of golden brown seen moving at times along with the groans. "Yeah princess, yeah mmmmm" The part with Taker tearing Edge's back open while Christian was giving him a blow job was starting. "OH GOD…YES RRRRR" The man started to grunt his hands moving from the arms of the chair to in front of him. "YEAH TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALL MMMMMMMMMMMM" The man's head going back as his back arched from the chair.

Taker just smirked walking into the room shutting the door. "Enjoyed the show I see." He slowly stated as the sounds & images continued to fill the space. The other man was panting trying to get his breath back.  
"I always enjoy watching the master at work." The chair sliding back reveling a second male sitting back on his knees his head bowed lower, with his own golden brown hair partly hanging in his face.  
"And did your princess enjoy the show as well?"

"He was too busy enjoying my scepter down his throat." The other man gave a laugh as he stood up fixing his jeans. He then turned with a cold smile of his own towards Taker. "Don't worry the video will be kept safe. Question for you, if you don't mind?"  
"Of course…still trying to learn from me hmmm Hunter?"  
"Always." Static filled the air. "PRINCESS!"  
"Yes Hunter sir?" Came the voice from near the ground.  
"Kill that noise & get us some real lights."  
"Yes sir." The other man slowly got up from the ground his head stayed lowered as he moved slowly turning up the lights then shutting off the screens. He then made his way towards Hunter lowering back to kneel.

Taker viewed over the smaller man with a smirk. "You have done well with him Hunter."  
"Thank you. Then again you had already laid down a good foundation for me."  
"Some are just meant to serve…isn't that right Heartbreaker?"  
"ANSWER HIM!" Hunter barked his eyes gazing with disgust at the man next to him.  
"Ye-yes Master Taker…"  
"Better" Hunter informed him as he reached down grabbing a handful of Shawn's hair pulling him up. A painful groan passed Shawn mouth till he was on his feet. Shawn was just in a pair of chaps & a matching thong. "Now get to our room & be ready for me."  
"Yes Hunter sir." Shawn quickly turned leaving the room.

Taker moved to a second chair situated by the wall. "So your question Hunter?"  
"Yes." He moved back to the office chair bringing it closer to Taker sitting again. "Well kind of two…except for the glove why didn't you discipline Edge yourself & Why didn't you punish Christian?"  
Taker gave a cold laugh. "My words were my discipline. You see Hunter, the physical wounds will heal. More so once Kane gives Edge a taste of my own blood a few days from now. The emotional scars are a lot longer lasting…for all three of them."  
"All three?"  
"Yes…you saw a strong fronted Kane…I know it was ripping at him in side. Those boys are like his babies…he coddles them. Unlike you with Shawn."  
"Thank you sir. Glad you approve."

"You would know if I did not."  
"Of course. Please go on."  
Taker slowly nodded. "So Kane was punished by being made to watch what happened to his little ones, Edge being forced into a deprivation hood. It blocks all light & sound. If I had wished it I could of taken away his ability to speak as well, but I wanted those screams. So tied with little movement & not clue what was about to happen to him & from which directions tore at him as well." His lips moved to a cold smile before going on.

"Lastly Christian…Even though the younger of the two brothers he is protective of Edge. Making him be the one to hurt Edge directly will eat at him for days…even more so the days that pass before Kane is allowed to heal Edge's body."  
"Exquisite Taker." He just lightly bows his head before looking back towards Hunter.

"So you inform you princess about your impending Queen?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Just wondering…I am sure he will realize the day you walk the aisle."  
"He will just deal with it…not like she means anything to us besides the power that comes with her."  
"Does she know how involved your princess is with you?"  
"Of course." Hunter smirks. "She chases more tail then her old man."  
"Ah so it is the same on both sides."  
"Yes."  
"Well played yourself then."  
"Glad you approve. Now if you will excuse me?"  
"Of course." Hunter stood moving from the room as Taker just leaned back closing his eyes.

His mind replaying inch by inch the events of the last few hours. He faintly growls replaying each whack of the flogger to Edges back his own faintly arching from the seat. As it slowly replayed his body as random times reacted as if feeling it himself. Once it was over his mind entered a restless sleep.

~0~ Dream/Memory Trip~0~

Takers mind slowly started to wake his senses. An almost foreign feeling of him laying on a hard bed & weight of someone's arm around him & a firm warm against his back. Opening his eyes we could see the small building he was in had stone walls & a thatched roof a fire burning in the small fire place. _'please not this again. Why must I relive these?'_

"So ya gonna keep ya promise to me Marcus?" A heavy brogue filled voice he had not heard in ages gripped at a heart Taker didn't even know he still had. He groaned feeling hard lips pressed against his neck.  
"I nay know if we should Sean…I…I want to…"  
"Then let me…" Taker was moved to slowly roll onto his back the other man leaning to capture his lips deeply as rough hands felt over his body. He groaned his back arching closer to the other man's touch. Taker's head tilted back as the man trailed kissed over his jaw & to the hallow of his neck.  
"Curse ya Sean…curse ya."

The other man moved his head looking down at him. "Now why would ya curse me dear when I just wish to show ya how good ya make me feel?"  
"Cause ya stir some things in me no one else ever could."  
"And for that I cursed?" He spoke deeply a hand gliding down Taker's body grabbing a firm hold of his growing manhood. It was rough yet felt like heaven to Taker closing his eyes.

"Ya cursed cau…" a groan as the man's hand gliding up & down his full length. "Cause ye shall never be free of me."  
"Nor would I even wish to be…" Taker could feel the heat & weight of the other man's body on top of his their dicks rubbing against each other. A hot breath on his cheek & neck. "We shall be each others through out time. You marked me as yours Marcus…please allow me the same." Taker groaned feeling the growing friction between their bodies. He knew he should say no. He knew what was to happen but he couldn't stop the words from his lips as it was just memories he could never change.  
"Aye Sean mark me as yours…brand me…I'm ready."  
"Oh Marcus…." A hint of joy to the other man's voice before Taker's lips were taken in a rough kiss. Opening his eyes Taker sighed inwardly as over time much of the other man's features had grown faded, the only thing fully clear were the striking blue eyes. A trait that was rare for their people. He shivered as Sean stood up from the bed removing the blanket from their bodies. "I warm ye back up soon Marcus." Taker watched the man's thick firm naked body as it moved over by the fireplace stoking back up the flames casting a warm glow in the place.

Sean made his way back towards the bed his hands running over Taker's body his eyes closing taking in the feeling of the gentle yet work rough hands. A faint sigh passed his lips feeling the bed move gain along with one hand. "Marcus I want to feel ya lips round me…get me nice & wet for ya."  
Taker moved his body closer to the side of the bed turning to the side his eyes opening to look at his lovers already firm cock. Taking one of his large hand curling around it before he took his tongue flicking it at the dribbling slit. "God Marcus, so skilled ya are with that thing." Sean softly spoke out to keep their voices down. A faint groan passed his lips as Taker worked his lips around the firm shaft his mouth watering at the taste of his lover. "Aye very good…" Sean softly panted till his free hand paused Taker's movement.

Those rich eyes gazed down at him as he looked back up with his green ones. "Ye keep that up love I never get to brand ya properly." Taker so wishes he could just continue his current memories knowing what was to come was being blotted out in the moment. He slowly pulled back releasing Sean's cock form his slightly swollen lips. He watched at the man leaned down capturing them before speaking again. "On ye front Marcus."

Taker slowly nodded his head, rolling towards the middle of the bed till he was on his stomach raising to his knees feet slightly spread. "Aye that it." Taker felt the bed shift slightly as firm hands grabbed a hold of his ass kneading the flesh. Deep lustful growls started to build in the middle of Taker's chest. "Aye & think I only begon with ya love."

Taker's back arched some with a soft groan as he could feel Sean's lips pressed to his hole. Sean's tongue passing his lips & around the puckered hole before sliding lightly inside. Taker gripped the bed fighting the urge to pull away. It was an odd sensations his mind says should not be happening yet felt so good at the same time. Sean's hands steadied his hips pushing his face deeper between Taker's cheek till he needed to pull back for air.  
"Ye now see why I like it so much Marcus…" Sean panted. "and I thin ye tongue is bigger then mine." Taker just faintly groaned as the now emptiness. Then a shiver feeling Sean brushing himself between his cheek. "Ya ready? I be as gentle as I can."  
"Aye Sean…please…mark me…" Taker groaned out. Sean slowly pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring on muscle. Taker's eyes closed tight trying to take deep breaths.

"The pain will pass love I promise ya that." Sean said to him lightly rubbing Taker's back till he weakly nodded. Sean then glided more of himself into Taker till he was buried in deep. "God Marcus….so tight…"  
"Pl-please Sean mo-move…slow fi-first but move." Taker managed to say through the fog in his brain. Sean slowly pulled his hips back till just the head remained then slowly glided back in. A deep moan passed both men's lips. It was a few moments before Taker told Sean he wanted it harder to take him fully…claim him.

Sean did with pleasure, they moans of pleasure growing with every moment. Sean's rough hand reached around them so he could stroke Taker. "Oh god Sean…I nay kn….mmmmm"  
"It ok Marcus I want you to….free your soul with me buried in ya…take me away with ya…I am so close…"  
"Aye Sean…Aye…" Taker panted feeling so close, but he felt Sean tighten his hold on him as he hips bucked sharply coming within Taker's warm tight recesses. Sean trying to regain his focus still stroking Taker.  
"Sorry love.." He panted.  
"Tis al…."

A loud bang was heard as their door was being thrown open. Taker could not see anything at first only a mixture of angry voices, then Sean screaming as he was literally ripped away from Taker's body. Taker feeling the emptiness just dropped to the bed.

The images faded from Taker's sight that warm loving feeling being replaced by cold hatred. He tried not to gulp as he could not see anything, but could feel the rough rope resting around his neck on his shoulders as well as binding his hands behind his back._ 'No…I don't need this…not this part please.'_  
"START THE PYRE!" Someone yelled & Taker could feel tears falling from his eyes.  
"PLEASE LET HIM GO!" Taker yelled out right before a hood was removed from his head. The sunlight assaulting his vision he closed his eyes.

"Magistrate ple-please my last wish…let Marcus go…" Taker could hear Sean in the distance. "Ye were told twas I doing the deed."  
"And we told he was far from resisting ya advances either…Demons you both."  
Pained ripped as Taker's soul as screams slowly reached his ears. He was unsure why he opened his eyes looking in the direction of the sound, the direction he knew Sean's voice had been to see the fire was already reaching his feet scorching them. Tears ran his face as he was made to listen as Sean's painful screams grew. He didn't know why god did not show mercy & kill him already or at least render him unaware.

The warmth Sean placed in Taker's eyes turn icy cold looking at those gathered. "I pray all ye souls burn painfully for this…" The magistrate turned towards the gallows where Taker stood bound. "We can not allow this illness to spread Marcus…at least ya death shall be quick." With a motion of his hand Taker gasped as the floor dropped from him plunging his world into cold darkness.

Sharp awareness came back to Taker's senses. He was wet, soaked to be specific. He was floating in water face down, but he didn't feel he was drowning. He was unsure how long he remained still as the dead before finally moving. Standing up the water he was in came to his waist. It was stagnant baring the faint aroma of death. It was night time but the moon cast a faint bathed glow. As he wadded through he felt his feet snagging plants & who knows what else before reaching a spot to reclaim land.

"Ye awake…I thought I was too late with ya." Came a soft voice. He turned slowly taking in the pale statuesque woman that stood before him dressed in a thin linen dress. Her hair redder then his & a glow to her green eyes.  
"To late for what?" Taker spoke.  
"To bring ya back…ye are what I was looking for." She stepped closer a hand brushing his chest. "Rich of essence. Wise with experience, but not yet riddled with age. Strong of body." She almost purred as she spoke till his hand gripped her wrist pulling it away.  
"Where is Sean? WHERE AM I?" His voice had a hatful growl to it staring at the woman. She gave a hiss a set of fangs extended from her mouth & Taker full of fear let go of her backing up. "Wh-what are you."  
"We hold many names over time Marcus." She moved closer to him as he continues to try to back up till he foot snagged a root falling back. He was surprised when he didn't feel pain from the fall. She crouched down by the fallen Taker. "Ye have no reason to fear me Dead Man."  
"Wh-what?"

She gave a chilling laugh. "Dead Man…that is technically what ya are…ye need not breath, ye need not eat…even ya heart grows still less it fueled by blood…fresh blood."  
"Wh-what you mean?"  
"We are the same…vampire…return to ye village & receive ye fill from those that wronged you."

Taker stood up shaking his head. "I-I-I Can't…I do I really will be an demon."  
"Ye already were in their eyes…what difference does it make? Remember they ripped ya heart from ye while in the deepest throws…Then made ya witness it burn." She slowly licked her lips almost milking in the pain from those thoughts.  
"Ho-how you know that…were you…" He could feel his anger growing towards this woman.  
"I had no hand in it…When we drink….sometimes we can feel what they feel, sometimes even memories. Ye I feed deeply from to bring back so I received ones of the last few days. So tragic.

"WHO SAID I WANTED TO COME BACK!" His hands flexed feeling his rage growing through his body. "WE PLEAGED TO EACH OTHER FOR ALL TIME & HE IS GONE!" Turning Taker struck a tree actually splintering the wood under his strength he didn't even know he possessed.  
"And in time his soul may come back…ye will just need to look for it…if it is meant to be ye shall find him again…somewhere." She turned walking into a mist that slowly was entering the area vanishing from his sight as his vision grew dark again.

~0~End Dream~0~

Taker's eyes shot open looking around seeing he was back in the chair he feel asleep earlier. A deep growl as he stood up his legs felt heavy as he made his way from the room & down the hall moving into the bathroom. Turning the light on he was not pleased with the vision before him. From his eyes & down his cheeks. His eyes still red from tears that were dried to his face. Turning the water on he quickly washed any traces of what had happened. Standing back up happy with the result he made his way to the guest room to change before heading out.

_'Damn you Reaper. Damn you. Why must that come up time & time again. I have surcome to fate that I will never be given back my beloved.'_ He cursed silent to the woman who made him what he was over 500 years ago. His eyes closed just a moment the one feature of his love flashes in his mind that rich blue eyes. "No…no ca-can't be." His eyes slowly opened knowing he had seen such eyes in one other person. "No…" He said coldly. "No I can't even begin to think that…it can't be."

Dressed Taker headed out getting on his bike before heading to meet back up with the rest of the company.

**(In case you don't know Sean or Seán is the Irish equivalent of John. I really was NOT planning on useing Taker's real name in this story, but it fit the purpose I needed. Well sort of his real name.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. A shout out to THE Kid Hardy for placing this pairing in my head. Thank you to everyone who**** putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it. I know I was thanking each of you, but the list was getting long...god never thought I would say that. Thanks you please don't stop reviewing makes me so happy to read each one. If i don't answer your review don't think I don't appreciated them because I do.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story.)**

It was about 2 pm when John pulled up to a club in Philadelphia. Pulling into a parking lot he lifts the hood of the coat he was wearing making his way back to the club entrance knocking. The door is opened by a man that looks like a younger version of Batista minus the tattoos. He is dressed in tight faded blue jeans & an almost skin tight gray tee shirt. A scowl on his face studying John over. "Yea?" He almost gruffs.  
"He Jacob." John quietly speaks. The scowl turns to a wide grin as the man reaches out the door taking John by the shoulder leading him inside.

"OK Johnny Boy why the hood?"  
John lowered it giving Jacob a certain look. "Like you need to guess."  
"What worried someone may see the big bad John Cena walking into a 'questionable' establishment?" Jacob gave a faint pout that looked out of place on the large frame.  
"I didn't say that."  
"Fine." Jacob leans closer to him his breath tickling John's cheek. "A gay establishment." John blushed turning his head.  
"Glad to see I still get some sort of reaction from you." Jacob lightly chuckled.

John took a step back looking at him "Man I came to you because I need help."  
Jacob sighed trying to be more serious. "What is it hun?" Reaching over taking John's hand giving it a faint kiss before leading him to one of the tables inside the place.  
"Nothing against you Jacob…but I thought it was all just a phase." John spoke a little nervous before he faintly chewed on his bottom lip.  
"We were over what almost four years ago…why the trip down memory lane?"  
"Actually closer to six year doing….well…that.." John shifted in the chair. "But yeah think four or so really talking. Getting wrapped in my training & stuff."  
"Hey I have no hard feeling against ya for it Johnny Boy. So again what brought this up? Why track me down after trying to separate yourself from…well this. What we had…what you are."  
"It was a phase." John quickly snaps his facial expression to show his displeasure.  
Jacob took a slow deep breath watching him. "John hun it must not be as much of a phase you thought if you are questioning yourself again."

John tried to calm down lowering his head licking his lips. "I can't…I just can't…god I don't even know why I bothered coming here." John stood up & Jacob reached over his hand lightly grabbing around John's wrist causing him to look at him.  
"You keep running John you will never get answers." John lowered his head a moment as Jacob spoke again. "What can't you? Obviously you are having feeling for another man. Who?"  
"I can't…I just can't…there is no way." John almost mumbled as Jacob actually pulled John onto his lap his arms wrapping around John's body.

"Honestly I miss when this used to be the other way around. Maybe later for old time sake…" Johns head quickly move his head looking at Jacob wide eyed.  
"What?"  
"I'm not going to force you Johnny boy. I am just saying I miss the feel of you…I miss you…miss us…" Jacob leaned just close enough to brush Cena's lips with his own. As he pulled back he gave a sigh "I can tell there is another focus…but how long as it been?"  
John took a breath thinking. "With a guy…since we broke up."  
"Not to bring him up…but what about Darrel?" The name made Johns face squish up in disgust.  
"I gave him a few blow jobs…When it got to more then that…that is when he dropped the bombshell on me."  
Jacob shook his head slowly. "Sorry hun."  
"I hate to change collages cause of that asshole." John was slowly growing angrier.

"I know…sorry I even mentioned him…forget him please."  
John nodded. "Now don't get me wrong I have had sex since then."  
"All women though?"  
"Well…yeah…as I said I just felt it was a phase."  
"Question for you though Johnny boy." John moved his head looking into Jacob's eyes. "How many of them did you prefer taking them in the back?" He saw a faint blush creep across John's face. "Even with a woman you still preferred the dryer tighter heat of her ass don't you?"

"Not all like that though."  
"That wasn't my question hun."  
"OK FINE YES!…HAPPY NOW!" John basically yelled in Jacob's face before he was kissed again slightly longer then the first.  
"God you hot when you get worked up."  
"Damn you Jacob." John sighs standing up. "You say all that just to piss me off?"  
"No…I didn't John…I said it to make you think." Jacob stood up moving behind John slipping his hands around him across his chest. His breath hot as he spoke near his ear. "While I am sure women are nice in their own ways with their soft curves, other times nothing beats the feeling of another firm body against yours." His hands unzipping John's jacket to feeling the contours of John's chest.

John's head leaned back lightly against Jacob's chest. "You know what I'm saying Johnny boy?"  
" Ye-Yeah…" Jacob moved to slide John's jacket off her tossing it aside before moving to wrap his arms from behind him again. "So…tell me of this interest."  
"I-I-I can't Sorry…I doubt he feels the same….he…he is just toy-toying with me." John slowly gets out as Jacob continues to massage John's upper body through his shirt.

"Who would I tell Johnny Boy?" Jacob whispers before leading John to a chair having him sit before straddling his lap draping an arm over each shoulder. "Now this more like it." His leaned in kissing John again this time John wrapped his arms around Jacob to support him as the kiss deepened between them. Jacob lightly flicked his tongue against John's lips odd memories coming back to John sliding his out rubbing it against Jacob's who moaned into the kiss lightly grinding John's lap.

John getting some sense to him pulled his head back for air. "Jac-Jacob Please stop." He moved his hands towards Jacob's hips stopping him. "Thi-this isn't right."  
"Why not…as I said for old times Johnny boy." Taking his hand running it light along John's face & neck. Loving how he shivered against him. "You said it's been almost six you since to you laid into a good firm body…" He grabs one of John's hands bringing it to his chest. "I am sure if you think you can still remember how firm mine was moving under yours as you would screw me near senseless." Jacob's voice growing thick with desire.

"It wouldn't be right…I don't feel about you that way anymore."  
"Just consider it a one nighter then."  
"Jakie no." John told him almost firmly moving his hands to cup Jacob's face looking into his brown eyes. "I may not love you like that anymore…but I still care about you. I won't take advantage of you like that."

Jacob looked down a moment before he stood up moving a few paces from John. "I am sorry Johnny Boy…it's just….it's been so long since we been together. Before you ask of course I had other partners…but none I would say I loved. Remember how we first became friends?"  
"I wish I could forget to be honest. I didn't even feel the way I do now back then."  
"Yeah I know that came two years later."

_~Flashback 1992~_  
John a freshmen in high school was heading to do the one thing he hated most which was changing for gym class. He always tried to hid himself in a corner or run off into the bathroom to change. Puberty had not hit Cena yet & he worried the others would judge how he looked. One day he didn't have luck as the bathroom are was closed for cleaning, as he changed he didn't mean to be was spotted looking at one of the other boys as he changed after class.

"What you staring at?" The other boy snapped at him.  
"Um…no-nothing."  
"You calling me nothing Cena?"  
"No…I meant I wasn't looking."  
"You were so…" The other boy almost gloats. "What you like it…impressive is it?"  
"Wh-what…no…No I wasn't…"  
"What you one of those queers that love looking at guys dicks. Want a closer look!" Of course other boys started to gather around them. The one taunting John moved closer to him still partly undressed. "Come one take a closer look take it all in Cena."  
"NO…" John was turning his head away.  
"Maybe we should start calling you Jane…hmmm how that sound Janie Baby?"  
"NO STOP IT….PLEASE." John went to stand quickly moving but a second boy grabbed him locking his arms against his body.

"Aww poor Janie don't want to play anymore." The first boy mocked John walking towards him. "Shall we all see what Jane here is working with?"  
"NO…let me go…please…let me go." John tried to struggle but was stuck when the first boy grabbed a hold of his pants pulling them down. He started to chuckle.  
"Jane fits you alright Cena…No way you ever make a girl happy with that thing." John's whole body flushed red with embarrassment hanging his head. "How about a first lesson of giving good head." The boy spoke coldly. The words registered in his brain John tried to fight again.

"YO LET HIM GO!" Came a slightly deepened voice from the other end of the aisle from where John was.  
"JAKE BUT OUT MAN!" The main tormenter bit back at him.  
"Enough let him go you had your fun." Jacob's voice moved closer to them. "Cappel you don't need to be part of this, let John go now."  
"What if I don't Jacob?"  
"Um…either you let him go or I make you."  
"Oh yeah how?"  
A faint chuckle from Jacob grabbing the back of the boy Cappel's neck. "OW OW OW OW" He almost squealed his arms loosen around John, he dropped to his knees trying not to cry. Jacob pulled Cappel back till he was sitting on his butt then looked at the other one.

"Now grab your shit, go to another part of the locker room , get dressed & get you ass out of my god damn sight."  
"You'll pay for this Jake."  
"Yeah I just bet…GO!" the other boy practically scurried to gather his clothing to change. Jacob turned moving to John touching his shoulder seeing him jump. "Hey John man it's me…Jacob, come on let me help you up." John's tear filled face slowly turned up to face the bigger boy his hands guarding his privates. John knew Jacob in passing he was two years older a Junior in the school, but was oddly nice to the underclassmen. "Tell you what no one is around I'll close my eyes if that will make you feel better?" John slowly nodded & Jacob did close his eyes offering John a hand up.

It was a few moments before John told Jacob he could open his eyes. "Let me walk you to the office."  
"Wh-why?"  
"You need to report this John."  
"No…pl-pl-please no."  
"John even if you don't give details they need to know two of your classmates tried to attack you…get you moved to a different class for gym. Hopefully any other class you have with those two. Plus they will want to know why you were late to your next class."  
"OK…fine." John sounded almost defeated. "But you don't need to come with me."  
"Yeah I do & I want to…this way they can't come back saying you started it. I can tell them what I saw. If you want after school when I don't have football practice I can try to teach you some self defense."  
"O-ok thanks." Jacob lightly patted John's shoulder leading him to the head office.  
_~End flashback~_

John shuttered rubbing his arms as a chill ran through his body at the bad memory. "Sorry Johnny Boy." Jacob tried to smile. "OK Remember when we did show interesting in each other more then just as friends?"  
"More like you showed me…you were still teaching me how to fight in your parents back yard when you went to college."  
"Yeah you were so much fun to teach too." Jacob gives a laugh moving to a different chair to give John space even though inside Jacob wanted to be close to him again.

_~Flashback 1994~_  
Jacob & John were in the back yard of Jacob's house horsing around between times Jacob continued to work on John's self defense moves. Luckily John wasn't messed with much after the one bullying. Even though once was all it took to effect the young boys mind in how he thought people viewed him. He couldn't see in himself how he was turning into quite a handsome young man.

They were switching holds on each other till one point they tumbled onto the ground rolling over each other till John had Jacob pinned under him grinning with those big dimples down at him pinning his arms above the larger boy…well young man . Jacob just grinned back a moment his brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight. John if asked still to this day was not sure what came over him when he leaned down kissing Jacob.

It lasted only a brief moment of time though in his mind it dragged on longer. He quickly pulled his head back blushing stuttering over his words trying to apologize. "Ja-Ja um-um oh…" was all he could get from his mouth as he let go of Jacob's hands to start to stand up, but before he could Jacob grabbed John's wrists & wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Ja-Jacob…wh-what you do-doing…I'm So-sorry…I-I di-didn't mean to."  
"Shhh John…" He smirked as the scared teen now in his hold. "I'm not mad."  
"You…you not?"  
"Not at all…"He gave a faint groan moving his hips lightly against John. John shuttered at a feeling he wasn't sure how to explain it. Jacob relaxed his hips back down looking in John's confused & flushed face. "You liked that Johnny Boy…me rubbing against you like that?"  
"Wou-would I be wro-wrong if I said yes." Closing his eyes feeling his cheeks growing red.

"No…" He groans softly as he moves his hips again. "Trust me feels good to me…you are quite the attractive young man."  
"No…No I'm not."  
"Even if you don't see it I do…John…I wished you would of done that before…I didn't want to chase you off I value you as a friend." Jacob spoke as calmly as he could. "Now I will let you go…you want to forget this happened then you can get up. If you don't want it so easily forgotten then please don't get up & kiss me again."

Jacob slowly let go of John's wrist first. Studying his face as he unhooked his strong legs from his waist waiting to see what John would do now he was free. John moved so he was kneeling still. Jacob's heart beating fast from panic he ruined their friendship, waiting to see John stand. Instead John grabbed Jacobs legs setting him near his hips. "I rather liked that feeling." Jacob slowly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding lightly hooking his legs around John again as John lowered back over Jacob kissing him. Lightly with slight hesitation at first. It then grew heavier John grinding his hips against Jacob, causing the large man to groan & buck his own body back against John. John still having his weight on the larger man moved his head panting for breath as their body moved in a rhythmic grind. "God Jackie….mmmm…."

"Tru…trust me it be-better na-naked…" Jacob panted back licking his lips, but slowly felt John stopping a look of panic to his eyes. "Shh…it-it's ok…I wo-won't rush you Johnny boy…" Jacob hated the fear in John's eyes. "Let me tell you now Johnny boy with that I am feeling already you have nothing to worry about."  
"Yo-you sure."  
"Well not till you let me see…but pretty sure. Not like you stuffed anything down you sweats did you?"  
John chuckled his dimpled showing proudly again. "No…"  
"Then yeah I'm pretty sure." Jacob slowly lowered his legs from around John & to make a point Jacob moved one of his hands between them lightly rubbing John's cock through his sweat pants which at first made him jump but then moaned softly his eyes closing at the feel. "Oh yeah…nothing for you to worry about at all Johnny boy." Jacob almost moaned at the though of John working him over with what god blessed him with.

"Ja-Jackie…yo-you keep it up…" John was panting for breath.  
"You think I gonna make you cum just from this little playing…" Jacob playfully teased him John slowly nodding his head.  
"An-and I do-don't ha-have cha-change with me…"  
Jacob gave a slight pout stopping what he was doing of course he was growing hard under John as well.

"John think you can get up?"  
"I think so." Slowly getting his breath back. He went to stand blushing at how his sweats jutted outwards.  
Jacob just smiled at him. "Johnny boy look down at me…You got me in the same state." He looked towards Jacob & unsure why seeing his friend in the same distress made him feel better smiling again with a light chuckle. "Now give me a hand up…don't worry my parents won't be back for at least another hour." John extend a hand which Jacob took bracing his foot against Johns as he pulled up. "You are quite strong for you size…will come in handy I am sure. Follow me." Jacob lead John into the house & down the basement that was fitted out as a gyms in one corner & a game room in another area. Jacob walked over to the stereo turning it on with some music. He then turned walking towards John. A smile on his lips. "Since I felt it through fabric let me feel it flesh on flesh…" He could read the hesitation in John's face. "You know if you don't do something about this... "He lightly placed his hand over John's bulge causing a faint groan "You know it will only hurt later."  
"O-o-ok…please…be nice."

"Always Johnny, you should know that by now." Jacob place on hand behind John's back leaning in to kiss him as his other hand slipped past the waistband of the sweats. Jacob's lips taking in John's whimpering moans. Jacob stopped to use both hands to work the sweats & underwear off over John's hips to near his knees.

Jacob pulled back a little his eyes gazing downward. "Damn John…" John getting a wave of embarrassment when to try to cover himself up, but Jacob quickly took a hold of his wrists. "Don't be ashamed…trust me anything but…Please Johnny sit on the couch." Jacob let go of his wrists & John slowly looked behind him sitting down. "You trust me to help you feel good?"  
"Ye-yeah."  
"Then close you eyes & just relax."  
"Um…ok." John did was he was told. Next he felt was Jacob rubbing his thighs, then weight slightly against his one leg. Next was a slight warmth of air across his lap making his jump slightly. Something wet gliding across his cock head he couldn't help to open his eyes looking "Jackie wh…mmmm" John gave a light moan as Jacob started to take John's thick member into his mouth. A small part of John was scared, but it was over ruled by the part that registered how good it felt. "God Jackie….damn…." His hands trying to grab into the sofa cushions. John felt as Jacob was using a hand under his mouth so more of John was stimulated at the same time. He could feel his insides tightening. "Ja-Jack-Jackie…I th….ple…please st-stop…" Jacob removed his mouth just still lightly pumping John. He looked directly in John's eyes. "That the point John…I want you to cum…"  
"In…in your mouth?"  
"Yeah." He bent kissing the tip causing John to moan. "It won't make me sick I promise…" John faintly nodded watching Jacob go back down on him it was only a few moments more before John tried to muffle his own scream with his hand as he came into Jacob's mouth who sucked even harder for a few moments to get every bit of it. Jacob stopped pulling off of John wiping his mouth before looking back in his face. "You liked?" John panting for breath just nodded.  
_~End Flashback~_

John shifted in his seat some shaking his mind from those memories. "Ma-Maybe I should be going?"  
"So soon…you still didn't tell me who the mystery man is."  
"As I said it doesn't matter…He has to be straight…he had to be messing with me the night he kissed me…" The moment the words passed his lips he regretted saying them.  
"HE ALREADY KISSED YOU! John damn…if he kissed you first, not you kissing him…that how can you not say he likes you?"  
"He did it to get in my head Jacob…I made a few…ok quite a few unsavory comments about him on TV…one of which could have been taken sexually. He even said he was doing it to make me eat me words…that just proves it was nothing but a game to him. He is just waiting to see if I take the bait so he can humiliate me."  
"How you know he isn't hiding it like you are Johnny Boy? I am sure there are more Bisexual & Homosexuals then you think in that business."  
"Oh knock it off."  
"I'm serious…two hot strong guys grinding against each other for domination….Hey that boarders legal porn."  
"JACOB!…that my work you talking about."  
Jacob laughs. "Yeah & you have a thing for a co-worker…you just proving my point."  
"You are not helping."  
"Hey I have to admit there are quite a few of those bodies I wouldn't mind having a chance to be pinned by."  
"Like who!" Not meaning to John may of sounded a tad jealous.

"You really want a list?"  
John rolled his eyes. "Might as well."  
"Well let's see…Triple H."  
"Dating owners daughter I think."  
"Drat. Randy Orton, even if he is I think younger then you."  
"He is & a Prick…he feels everyone owes him something cause he daddy wrestled too."  
"Hey means he probably would make a good top."  
"Eww…next….please don't say Flair." John tried not to get sick at the thought.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Well you already mentioned two member of a group…Flair's a third member."  
"Oh…well no….but the other one…That Dave…damn that would be almost like getting screwed by my twin...An older hot looking twin." Jacob lightly fans himself.  
"Um Dude wouldn't that be kind of sick screwing a twin…can anyone say incest."  
"But it wouldn't though…ok fine like screwing or getting screwed by yourself…is that any better?"  
"I…I don't know I would need to think about that one. Do I dare ask how extensive is the list…would it be shorter to ask who you WOULDN'T Want to screw in my company."  
"HEY that hurt." Jacob lightly pouted.  
"Dang liar." John called him on it which Jacob gave a wounded gasp.  
"Fine fine…I'll stop there…I guess you should go before I open for the night."  
"Yeah." John got up grabbing his jacket as Jacob walked him to the door.  
"Don't be such a stranger Johnny boy."  
"I'll try Jackie." The exchanged kisses on the cheeks before John lifted his hood returning to his car making the drive to Jersey for the next show.

**(Before anyone asked Jacob is an OC off the top of my head, he is not suppose to be any particular person in real life. Before you ask why Phila. When the boys are from Near Boston. Well Phila. is like the third biggest city for the GLBT lifestyle. Also looking at the count…my John Cena muse I guess ran amok a bit wanting to make up for the chapters he was not in. Let see how long this keeps him happy for)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. Thank you to everyone who**** putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it. If I don't answer your review don't think I don't appreciated them because I do.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story.)**

A few days later Taker was walking around backstage a sick smirk on his lips as he worked to push the memories out of his head. Something was playing a trick on him, there was just no way the Boston Loudmouth was 'His' Sean. It was a house show & he could hear Cena's music play. The thoughts of that boy he couldn't get out of his system. Making his way towards a service entrance, he stopped when he was able to hear what drivel he was spewing about whoever he was facing. He paid not much mind to it so he then continued to he could watch the match from a side area unseen by the fans.

After the match Cena went for the mic again instead of heading to the back. He started up again this time aimed at the Dead Man again. Taker's eyes narrowed on the young man when he made a comment about Taker being a big dog well he all bark no bite. Cena as he moved around he had to hide that feeling again of being watched of course he was being watched he was in the middle of the damned ring. Just it was like a burn on the beck of your head feeling so he casually moved to turn only to make out a silhouette in a door way that something told him was the Dead Man himself just as he passed a line referring to him as Old Yeller & John being the one to put him out of his misery. John could almost swear he saw a faint glimpse of the Dead Man's green eyes before slipping towards the back again.

Finishing John moved to the back only to get stopped be one of the bookers.  
"Cena what was that mess out there?"  
"What you mean mess they fans ate it up."  
"Yeah maybe, but it threw off the timing of the rest of the show."  
"Hey we all know these house shows normally have a few extra minutes here & there for us to blow some steam for the fans so relax man. I didn't eat that much extra time."  
The booker shook his head. "Why Taker of all guys though…I'm gonna give you a piece of friendly advice…he isn't someone you want to get on the bad side of."  
"Won't be the first time. Laters." John chuckled to himself heading down the hall.

Reaching his locker room John placed his hand on the door then paused. He was getting that same feeling he quickly turned looking but no one was around him. _'John man you loosing it again.'_ Pushing the door open he walked in heading for his gear. He jumped turning when he heard the door bang hard. He figured it was slammed open, but in reality it was being slammed closed by Taker who was in the room waiting for him. Taker was dressed in a black beater, jeans, his biker boots & black bandana tied around his head.

"What the hell man!" John turned trying to glare at the larger man. Taker just had a cold if not icy look to his eyes & face before he spoke.  
"What I tell you bout your words Cena?" He slowly moved closer to John. "All bark no bite am I now?" He gave the cold smirk & dark laugh that sent chill through John's body. "I thought I showed you last time exactly how much of a bite I can really have?"

"What you talking about?" John taking a few steps back. When he went to move around Taker one of his large arms stopped him & before he could change directions Taker's other arm braced on the other side of him pinning John between him & the wall.  
"Did I really do that good of a job…or you playing dumb."  
"OR maybe your bull ain't all that impressive anymore." John tried to spit back at him.

"That so?" Taker leaned in even closer till they were almost nose to nose again. "Maybe I need to give you a refresher then." Taker moving his head back some Cena moved to head butt him & duck under his arm to get away that was the plan anyways. He did head butt him but Taker hardly flinched from it & as Cena went to move under his arm Taker's arm quickly caught John by the neck pinned to the wall by his forearm. Taker's face twisted into a cold scowl almost a low growl from his chest peering at the younger man a faint glow to his green eyes. "You love testing me don't you boy?" He forced John to stand upright against guiding him along the wall still pinned to it.

Taker leaned his head in close towards John's neck & loved feeling him shiver & tense up some. That told Taker deep inside John does remember even if he didn't wish to. Taker just closed his eyes taking in the scent emanating from John. A low growl not believing his own senses that something about this boy was stirring something deep inside his cold hearted body. Moving his head he looked in John's eyes before placing his lips to John's it started light which confused John till it became the harder more domineering kiss he felt last time. Taker moved his arm from John's neck taking his hands pinning him by the shoulders. John would have been able to get a good breath, if it wasn't for his mouth being covered by the Dead Man's own. He tried to fight, but maybe not as much as he should have. He felt Taker wiggling his tongue against his lips till John had to admit entry his body tingled at the feel. Taker's body pushed even closer and John could not fight the moan that was growing in his body.

Taker finally pulled his lips away leaving John panting for breath his face flushed looking at Taker. He still couldn't read his face. Was he for real or was he just being played? Taker moved his lips toward John's neck licking the skin taking in the salty taste of it as well as picking the heart beat ever so slightly growing faster. John's breath growing jagged again almost pants as Taker's lips close over one stop slow sucking at the skin. The pants a mix of moans & whimpers as his mind felt confused.

Taker removed his hands from John's shoulders one trailed down his side sending shivers through his body moving under Taker. Taker gave a growl against his skin as he rolled his hips towards the younger man feeling sensations himself he had not for quite some time. John's knees nearly buckled & he surly would have fallen to them if Taker's body was not supporting his own when he felt Taker's strong hand move between them grabbing a hold of his aroused member rubbing it.

"Damn Taker…" He managed to get out feeling his lips trailing down to his collarbone & down his chest feeling nibbles to the flesh. John couldn't help the way his body quivered under Taker's assault. He shouldn't be getting turned on his body betraying his mind. A cool breeze swept between them when Taker moved his body far enough back to lower his tongue round each of John's nipples his teeth lightly grazing them causing the young man to draw in a sharp breath.

"Oh God…" John cried unsure exactly when or how Taker managed to unfasten his jean shorts his firm hand now flesh to flesh around his cock stroking it quite forcefully. His head leaned against the hard wall groaning…he would think such harsh treatment would have been a turn off, but it only heated him more. He willed his own hands to hesitantly reach out feeling Taker's arm that was stroking him. Taking in how his muscle rippled with the movement. He licked his lips between moans he moved his head to look. A thought faintly passed his mind & to a his surprise Taker lifted his head back at a faintly different grin to his lips before he kissed John again they bodies move close enough again to allow John's other hand to rub over Taker's jean imprisoned cock. Taker groan moving his hips long with John's. John's groans grew deeper feeling himself reaching closer & closer to the edge. Taker's lips trialed back to the neck his free hand went to support John's back. "Oh god…oh god…" Just kept passing John's lips in almost rapid succession as he was swept away in the pain of the bite but then swept into the highest euphoric feeling ever as his body shuttered in tiny convulsions as he came over Taker's hand & jeans.

His body felt like it was floating not registering the rest of what was happening. Taker's own body shivered some at the almost alien feeling to him. He lowered John slowly to the ground before finishing his feed licking lightly over the bites. As he knelt next to John's body he brought his hand to lips licking John's sexual essence from it. He groaned as it had a unique taste & energy to it separate from that of the blood now within him. He slowly stood up moving to the private bath to clean his jeans the best he could a growl of frustration his cock rubbing the inside of his jeans.

"Damn it." He groaned closing his eyes unlike other times this aroused state was of his own heated desires. Even though he would never tell anyone most other times he gained no sexual gratification when he would fuck those he dominated…it was just that a sign of dominance…It was different this time. He was truly sexually aroused by what just happened & he was left with no release unless he either handled it himself or took advantage of the prone Cena. Sickly the though of ravaging a prone Cena heated him more, a hidden part of him a part he thought dead could not bring himself to go back to the locker room & do such a thing.

Was it that same part that stopped him the first time he bit Cena as well…when Cena begged him to stop. Almost painfully Taker turned moving back to the locker room. He licked his lips looking over John's sated body, his cock still out from his slightly lowered jeans & underwear resting up against his stomach. Taker reached down adjusted himself another groan his knees feeling weak as he was now getting the effect of the blood more. Though far from the idea place he made his way to the sofa in the room unfastening his jeans lowering them enough that his cock sprung free from it's denim prison before sitting down resting his head against the back of the sofa his eyes closing with a groan.

His body felt more worked up then it had in ages. Taking his hand he firmly wrapped it around his already leaking cock stroking it firmly the thoughts of Cena & how wonderful he felt moving under his body as he played with him went through his mind as well a fragments of John's sexual energy from the blood & cum. Grunts & groans emerged deep from with in Taker feeling himself growing closer & closer. He quickly removed his own bandana to cover himself as he cried in a mind numbing orgasm.

Even though normally he wouldn't need to he could almost feel like his chest was tight needing to breath. He panted a bit before he managed to get long deep breaths. He fought to take in himself everything that just happened. Opening his eyes he lifted his head with a cold yet amused laugh at the events of the evening knowing John would be out till morning. He waited till he knew he could get his own legs to him before trying to stand & move to John redressing him. By the time he went to leave carrying the young man for the second time he knew the arena was pretty much deserted already.

Reaching the hotel he worked carefully to get John back into John's room & stripped for bed. He stared down as the sleeping form a smile on the young man's face once again warmed a small part of the Dead Man that thought no long existed let along could grow warm again. He leaned over him just very lightly brushed his lips against John's.

As Taker pulled away John faintly mumbled incoherently but then just as fast drifted back off again. A faint smile tugged Taker's lips. "Even if you are not M'Sean…perhaps he still sent you to me…Sleep well Cena." With that Taker turned leaving John's room to return to his own.

**(OK yes this story so took a different turn then first planned hope you guys still like it. Not sure how many more chapters there will be to this one.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. Thank you to everyone who**** putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it. If I don't answer your review don't think I don't appreciated them because I do.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story.)**

John alone in his room the morning light filtering through the drapes started to moan in his sleep as fragments of the night before replayed through his brain. He was heavily panting when his body had to desire to finally wake from his dream.

"Oh man…not again…no…no I know it was real that time…What a minute if it was real…did he…no…no there is no such things." John slipped from the bed his mind too focused on a realization of something about Taker to even make notice of the straining of his briefs. He slowly stumbled towards the bathroom his head still faintly swimming flipping on the light. He sucked in his breath when he took in his reflection. His tanned skin not quite as rich as well as the return of the two small marks on his neck.

"NO…no…there are no such things…no…they are just stories…fairy tales….folklore…Vampires are not real." He braced his hand on the sink looking down for a moment before looking back up at his reflection taking his right hand lightly brining it to the left side of his neck touching the spot sent chills through his body._ 'You won't see what is right in front of your face boy.'_ Taker's words from their first encounter echoed in John's head an encounter John is realizing more & more was also real.

"How can he be a vampire though? He has to go out in the day doesn't he? Plus I thought they killed….well no Dracula bit Lucy or who ever her name was a few times before she died…" A cold chill ran through his body. Was that going to happen to him? Was Taker going to kill him very slowly? though oddly except for feeling almost like he was buzzed, maybe drunk John felt ok he didn't feel weak. He actually felt rested, making his way back into the room he sat on the bed looking at the clock it read 6 am.

OK he got a full nights rest he guess, he has no clue what time it was when he had passed out at the arena. His brows knit together as he tried to think…closing his eyes sounds almost replaying in his head. Was he imagining them? Was he fully out & his mind made up what he heard or was he only partly out of it? Taker's boots on the cement floor moving away from him. Though fainter the growls of frustration over the faint sound of water. The water stopped & Taker's boot covered footsteps with more even primal growl joining them.

John's body trembled lightly trying to picture what Taker looked like at the moment of the sounds he was remembering. He licked his lips at the thought of Taker jerking himself off in John's presence. John's own breath hitched in his throat falling back on the bed remembering the deep rumble to Taker's voice as John could only picture was his climax. Then a quite swept over the area…except for one thing…a breath…a short ragged breath as if trying to still itself. That puzzled John Taker showed John he didn't need to breath, why would that be different?

John must have been disconnected from the feeling of his body but he could actually remember hearing both sets of zippers being pulled into place, but he could not remember feeling any of it. Doors opening & closing, an engine starting. The sounds so vibrant yet he couldn't wake. How did Taker get him back to the hotel with no one questioning him?

He then remembered feeling something…it was faint…so faint…his lips…a kiss? Was that what he felt did Taker kiss him again while he was passed out? He felt so as peace where ever it was that Taker's bite placed his mind he didn't know why but wished to thank him…the kiss was soft unlike the others. He so hoped it wasn't just a sick game as Taker despite being cold, sadistic, dominating…through it all John just felt desire & wanted to be swept away by it more. He craved more of Taker's touches. Part of him wondered did that make him as sick as the Dead Man himself? Then his voice echoed in his head._ 'Even if you are not M'Sean…perhaps he still sent you to me…Sleep well Cena.'_

John opened his eyes sitting up. "What the hell? Hold on….that sounded like his voice…but not his voice…a different accent? Also who is Sean?" John tried racking his brain the only Shawn he knew for sure was Michaels…he knew he & Taker had a few feuds…could they of been a couple once? John shook his head at the thought. The way it sounded it was almost like Taker thought he might be…the way he said Even if you're not…it was like he may be. "How could I be this guy? What did he mean maybe I was sent to him?" John shook his head getting a headache he got off the bed again deciding to take a long shower & then he would decide between the gym or more sleep.

John opting for the gym made sure he had his room key before heading downstairs. He took his time going through the small machine set up they had. His mind kept drifting to that of the Dead Man, but just as quickly shook it away last thing he needed was for him to pitch a tent in his shorts down there.

"Wow so Mr. Mouth does train." Came a voice he recognized as Jericho. Setting the bar back in position John sat up looking at him.  
"Oh yeah…you a wonderfully one to talk about being a mouth Jericho."  
"Hey it works for me what can I say." He just smirked at John leaning on the wall looking at him.  
"Well mine works for me." John slightly bit back.  
"Yeah that so Jonny Boy." John tried not to growl hearing that term. It was sweet & endearing with Jacob called him it, Jericho just makes it sounds condescending.  
"So you came to work out , or just stare?" John got up off the machine toweling it off.  
"Well not that the view is bad, but I came to work out."  
_'Hold on did he just make a pass at me?'_ "What ever man." John started heading for the door stopping in his tracks when Jericho laid a hand on his arm.

Turning to look at him, Jericho had a lighter smile. "Hey, I'm, only joking with you John. Relax ok…you need to loosen up."  
"I am loose man so chill out & mind your own biz you hear." John retorted before removing Jericho's hand from his arm. John then continued to head for the elevators.  
"John I was & still am the same way at times." Jericho yelled after him the cockiness gone from his voice. For some reason John stopped lowering his head a brief moment before almost storming back to Jericho his arms flexing from the anger he was beginning to feel.

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" John tried to almost loom over the slightly shorter man.  
Jericho just kept his calm this wasn't the first time a larger guy tried to intimidate him by size alone. His voice a hint of sincerity ."Hey being a prick for the fans is one thing…hey it is the bread & butter of a heel. The problem lies when you continue to be a prick once the fans are not in the equation. You need to learn to separate the Dr. of Thuganomics Cena from the Real Cena."

"There is just me…there is just one Cena."  
"That so…so you saying that guy everyone met almost a year ago was the fake? The guy that was so eager to learn everything he could. The young man who nearly was beaming when everyone told him he could go places? For crying out loud man even Taker himself gave you his own sense of praise that day. Taker don't associate with many so that's saying a lot. Just think about it ok John."

"Think what you want man…I am who I am."  
"I know Mr. Street Cred before me here came from you spinning freestyle in the back to joke around. Shows you can be both a well liked guy as well as rough & tough in the ring. What you hiding from?"  
John almost laughs at him. "I don't need to hide from no one man. People hide from me. They fear I jack them up, take 'em for what they got."  
"Cut the bull John, your just a scared little kid from a little town trying to hide inside that big body of yours. You want to piss everyone the fuck off so they stay away from you this way you don't need to avoid them."

"What the hell you know!" John nearly spat at him.  
"As I said…I been there once…still am at times. It's just a defense mechanism." Jericho give a light sigh shaking his head. "Well guess I'll get my workout later." Places his towel over his shoulder. "Later Johnny Boy." He patted his shoulder heading back for the elevators leaving John alone. Oddly Jericho calling him Johnny boy that time didn't feel as bad as the first. He just stood there faintly stunned as Jericho walked off his words lightly playing in Cena's head.

John slowly turned heading back for his room. Once in the room he flopped back on the bed looking at nothing in particular thinking over Jericho's words. Was he that transparent? Yeah deep down he may have still been that scared boy. Maybe he was pushing people away to guard his feelings. Then again it seems the feelings he was trying to guard was being grabbed at by the one person that everyone keeps trying to tell him in one of the most if not the most dangerous & remorseless being in the company.

Well if the Dead Man is really a vampire there is no denying the dangerous part. As for remorseless John couldn't say for sure…he had a feeling Taker had more then enough chance to injury John more then a couple small wounds. He could of drained him dry & left him for dead in his locker room. John's body got a cold chill at that thought. If he truly opened himself up to Taker…if he every truly angered him even more then he already has. His mind then drift to what else Taker could of done to him when he was unable to fight back. He just shook his head before turning on the TV to find something to distract him from those dark lucid thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. Thank you to everyone who**** putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it. If I don't answer your review don't think I don't appreciated them because I do.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story.)**

John's eyes opened the TV still on in room he wasn't even sure when it was he feel asleep again. He glanced at the clock seeing it was now closer 10. "Damn…little late for breakfast…guess brunch?" Getting from the bed he stopped seeing a piece of paper folded on the floor & wondered for a moment if he was suppose to check out today & forgot. No the next show was not that far away so he decided to stay the extra day or so in one spot. Bending over he picked it up opening it. It only had a room Number on it in a very nice calligraphy writing.

Every time Takers came after him to this point…was he so taken by the Dead Man that he would now go to him just because he was sent a note? Not even much of a note at that. It was just a room number. Who was to say it was even Taker's room? Who was to say? Who own gut that's who…well a what but still._ 'Screw this I am not some dog that comes when called.'_ John crumbled the paper up throwing it towards the trash before heading out the room for the hotel restaurant. He ordered a double cheese burger, steak fries, slaw & a big glass of orange juice.

He heard some of the other guys come in but didn't pay much mind till he caught Edge's voice. He lifted his head looking over seeing Edge & Christian talking to the Hardys. After the waitress brought his food over he stood from his table walking over towards them.

"Um…Excuse me?" The mix of voices stopped looking at him with questioning looks. Well Matt & Jeff did anyways. It seemed Edge & Christian fought to do anything but look at him. He could tell they were waiting for him to continue. "First I want to say sorry for the jerk I've been the last few months…ok many months…but anyways sorry."  
"Hey it's cool" Commented Matt "Everyone deserves second chances. Right guys?"  
Jeff agreed why the other brothers just sort of mumbled.

"Speaking of chances... Edge? Christian?" He looked at them as he spoke in a questioning tone. Very slowly they looked towards him, but not actually at him he felt puzzled. "If you guys are free later I would really like to talk to the two of you about something."  
"We….we do-don't know when we will be free." Edge fought not to stutter to much his mind still having vivid memories of last time they spoke to John.  
"No problem guys…I'll let you all return to your meal." John turned heading back to his meal.  
"Wonder what lit a fire under that guy." Matt spoke out loud as their own food arrived & they all began to eat Edge & Christian just shrugging glad for the distraction of food.

When the four were done eating they could see John had already left. The Hardys had a meeting to attend & would catch the others later. Edge & Christian stopped before reaching the elevator. Both almost mirrored the others nervous look. Did the go find John or report to Kane. It was figured quickly report to Kane first. Stepping on the elevator they hit the button heading for the upper floors.

Stepping off they headed down swiping the room key to enter. Their heads down when they first enter lightly scanning around.  
"It's ok Lil ones." Came Kane's voice from the couch where he was reading a book. A relaxed sigh from them both as they moved to sit on each side of the big man. "What is bothering you both?" He spoke to them wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Cena." Christian spoke.  
"What now…please don't tell me you guys spoke to him again?" His voice raising slightly but only out of concern for them.  
"On-only when we di-didn't have a choice, plea-please don't be mad at us."  
Kane lightly rubbed their arms to try to comfort them. "I am not mad…just worried I don't wish Taker to be angered again. I love you both too much."  
"As we love you Kane…Right Edge?" The older brother lightly nodded leaning against the large man's chest.

"Fine what happened with Cena?" Kane listened as Christian told him what happened in the restaurant. "I see…ok you two move I need to make a call."  
"Kane…pl-ple-please." Kane reached up messing with Christian's hair.  
"It will be ok…you did nothing wrong…but yes I need to talk to him."  
"Wh-what if he is mad at us?"  
"If that angers him I will deal with it…I see nothing wrong with how you two handled it."  
"Th-thank you Kane sir."  
"Now let me up." Slowly they both moved from leaning on Kane so he could stand moving to his phone.

He moves to the window looking out unsure if he would reach Taker or not as he calls him. He tries to get the colder 'monster like tone' when Taker answers. "Brother I hope I have not disturbed you…I need to speak to you…are you toying with Cena?…was? What do you mean was…yes they are here…very well…where…I'll be there." Hanging up the phone he heads back towards the couch. "I must go speak to him in person…you both stay in the suite… you got me?" They both nodded before he leaned over kissing Christian lightly on the lips first & then Edge. "Just relax…I don't think I am in trouble or either of you." He then stands leaving the suite & heading down the hall.

Kane knocked & waited. The door opened showing the room dark inside except for what ever light might be filtering around the drapes. "Come in." Taker's voice greeted him before he stepped in the door closing behind him. "Why you ask about Cena?" His tone almost monotone, but not in a cold sort of way Kane could not quite place.  
"He approached my wards. He told then me wanted to talk to them. He was acting more like the outgoing young man we saw almost a year ago. Any clue what he would wish to speak to them about?"  
"No." Taker moved past Kane sitting in one of the chairs. "I am still trying to figure a lot about that boy."

"What about him?" Kane asked watching Taker's movements something seemed off about him. "Pardon me please if I am out of line…are you ok?"  
"Yes…some may say better then I have in ages…just…confused…"  
"About?"  
"You tell anyone….a single soul." His voice grew dark again.  
"I won't it will just be us two Taker…Your words stay guarded by me you know that."  
"That includes your wards."  
"Very well. You have my word I will not breath a peep outside these walls."

"Sit please." His voice grew softer again. He watched as Kane took a seat. "First what happened with Cena & the brothers?"  
"He just wanted to talk to them once they were available…he was told they didn't know when that would be. Christian said he looked well but faintly paled. Have you been going after him?"  
"Twice now…both started in anger…wanted to teach him to watch who he throws slurs at as there could be consequences. The first I buried deep in his head so he would just think it a dream…that was why I grew angry at the brothers for asking him about it."  
"You say started in anger…"  
"Yes…" Kane actually heard a sigh come from Taker something he was not sure he ever heard before. "When have you ever known me to stop tormenting someone just cause they asked?"  
"Never."

"Cena I did…the first time was April 10...when he talked all that trash about me…then ended with the claim of being a necrophiliac. I wanted him to eat his words." A faint chill to his words.  
"You were going to actually rape him. Weren't you?"  
"Yes…something stopped me though." Taker closed his eyes thinking. "I am not even fully sure what stopped me. He should be nothing to me…nothing but a slimy worm….I had him in my grasp.." Taker opening his eyes lifting a hand turned upward almost like a claw looking at it in the dim light. "I had him right where I wanted him…scared, trembling….begging me…" He turned his focus towards Kane.

"You known me many years…I would crave those feelings, feed off those emotions…only to crush them…." Taker lowered his head & hand back down. "With him I could not though…the words from his lips…please…can't…anyone else they would fall of deaf ears. His reach me though…Something about that boy's taste…the feel of him…It was more then just another feeding it was a desire…a wish to feel more…but…that was all for now…I could not push him to that point."

"Once again no disrespect…it almost sounds like you are developing feelings for him…actually true emotions."  
"I think I am…more so after last night."  
"Last night?"  
"Yes once again he made me the focus of his words…at a house show of all places so it had no baring on any story line. I went to confront him on his locker room once he got back there…" Taker shakes his head standing. "Once again it started out as rage…a fight between us both…but it then changed…the feelings I was getting…they feel so alien to me…things I have not felt towards anyone fully in more years then most could count…before you ask…yes even toward you Kane."

Kane hung his head trying not to sigh as he did truly have feelings for Taker even if they were not returned fully he thought they were at least some. "You mean sexual feelings?" Kane asked even if he feared the answer.  
"As well as romantic….a warmth growing in my heart I never thought I would feel again after I was created. Do not get me wrong Kane, I cared about you…you are still of my blood & a trusted companion even if you infuriate me at times. I might even surprise you if I told you something." Taker almost chuckled to himself even thinking of telling Kane this secret.

Kane stood up walking closer to Taker. "And what is that?" Taker turned looking into Kane's eyes & Kane was surprised even in the dim light to see an odd warmth behind Taker's eyes.  
"Every time we were together…Except the strange pleasure I get from the pain…I gained no gratification from them…the times we were together that you enjoyed yourself I only did so for you…and sense of togetherness…but sexual gratification there was none."  
"What? No…there is no way…you are tell me all the times we had sex you never once….no I am sure you…but if you weren't turned on…HOW!"

"Please don't be angry with me Kane." Taker reached a hand up brushing Kane's jaw & Kane slightly registered how warm Taker's skin felt to him for a change was it because he just feed the night before or was there more to it? "There is a different kind of love between us that can not be placed into any normal words. I remember when you first crossed my path you had no one…I took you under my wing, of course while doing so twisted you into almost as much a monster as I was. Because of your wounds you thought you would forever be alone…never to know the pleasures of the flesh…I showed you those. The sexual pleasures as well as those of pain…and how at times they line of the two can blur. As for my lack of sexual satisfaction…after so long I grew to feel I didn't needed or deserved it myself. As for how I could get hard if I was not aroused…it is just controlling the flow of the blood within my body. I used it as just another tool of dominance over others…threats of how I could slowly rip them from the inside out feeding off their pain. That was the only satisfaction I ever gained from it. Well except you in your case at times it was knowing it made you feel good, feel loved…even if I could not feel such things myself I still had faint memories of what it was like…once." Taker removed his hand from Kane's jaw turning from him, his head & shoulders slumping.

Kane's mind slowly registering what Taker just told him…all the times Taker would have sex with him…some may even say a few times make love to him…he did it to make Kane feel love…a feeling Taker felt he himself could not have anymore. No mater how cold & heartless Taker was a tiny piece cared for Kane even if he didn't openly show it. Kane always thought his satisfaction was just a bonus to Taker's happiness not the other way. "I…I never knew."

"I was never planning on telling you either…but that is why I stopped bothering with you except the occasional kiss once I turned control of the brothers over to you. I knew they could fill the needs I was filling for you."  
"Not in all ways…remember you always dominated…always topped. I would never feel right having them top me. Granted it feels good, but it is not the same. Yes I will admit this I may have a lighter hand on them then your would of cared for because I love them…both of them."  
"And with these recent events I am understanding that more then I thought I would."  
"So you think you…love Cena?"  
"I am not fully sure….but yes…the way he felt as I kissed & touched him…just felt perfect to me…felt as if he was meant to be mine…and me his…" Another sigh from his lips. "But I can't though...I can't do that to him."

"Why? Why can't you allow yourself to feel these things?"  
"I will only hurt him in the end…I am what I am…I am a monster in every sense in the word. How could any descent human love such a thing? No mater how much it hurts me…I could not provide him what he needs…what anyone needs. How could he ever love something that lives off human blood…You know I would not be able to live just from him…it would slowly kill him…I could not do that to him, he has to vibrant a life ahead of him. I would rather know he alive & well without me in it…then have him injured & taken out of this life cause of my actions. Also just because I could not unleash my full rage on him does not mean it does not still reside in me to be that cold towards other still…it is who & what I am."

"How about you find from him what he feels, he wants & can handle before you just throw him in the cold."  
"He is to lost in himself to understand. If Edge & Christian so wish to talk to him…I will not stop them." Taker moved past Kane heading to a table grabbing a folder. "Here take this & leave me be for now…I just wish to be alone." Kane took a hold of the folder looking down at it even though he could not make out what it was in the dim light.

"As you wish Taker." Kane patted his shoulder before leaving the suite moving down the hall. Taker just moved to a chair lacing his finger together bowing his head thinking.

Kane reaching his suite opening the door his grim mood quickly replaced with a light laugh was he saw Christian pinning a topless Edge on the couch kissing him. His laughter cause the brothers to freeze looking at him with sheepish smirks. "Um….so-sorry sir."  
"Quite already sorry I interrupted you."  
"Um…you could join us?…that is if we are not in trouble?"  
"No you two are not in trouble…he actually said if you two wish to talk to John he won't stop you."  
"Cool…we still not sure though…what you have there?"  
"I Haven't looked yet." Kane glanced at the folder moving to one of the chairs before opening it. "What the…." His eyes blinked looking over the papers inside the folder. "Damn….maybe he does understand more…" Kane almost whispered to himself.

"Kane?" Christian slowly got up off of Edge moving to stand in front of Kane. Kane gave a smile with an oddly warm laugh as he still looks at the papers before looking at Christian then Edge.  
"You two are free of him…" He then looks closely at the last page. "He requests one thing though…"  
"Excuse me….Free…what do you mean free?"  
"Just that…" Kane leans forward placing the open folder on the coffee table. "Taker just gave me both of you boys' contracts…not just transfer of control…but that of ownership…neither of you need to follow his orders anymore…unless I give permission."

"You…serious?" Christian asked by this point Edge got from the couch moving by his brother's side resting his head on his shoulder listening.  
"Fully."  
"What is his request of us still."  
"That you both still be donors for him at times…most preferably during our sessions, but any time will be acceptable to him."  
"It can't be that simple."  
"It looks that way…look them over yourself if you wish." Christian nudged Edge off his shoulder so he could bend to grab the folder looking over the two contracts that were inside. They were indeed the original contracts down to the drop of blood that was placed next to each of their names.

Christian couldn't help the tears in his eyes. "Free…actually free…" He turns to look at Edge. "Can you believe it?" Edge just lightly shakes his head while Christian pulls out Edge's personal contract showing it to him. The Brothers hugged each other crying on each others shoulders. Kane didn't know why but his heart sank slowly standing. Moving towards the bedroom, stopping right outside the door.  
"They are yours…" He spoke calmly. "I do not wish either of you to feel…obligated." He then entered the room shutting the door behind him.

It took a few moments more for the actions & words of Kane to reach their mind & they both broke from the hug looking towards the closed bedroom. "What? No….KANE!" Christian ran towards the room Edge right after him walking in not even thinking of knocking. Kane's head was down his hair in his face. Hearing the door he quickly placed the mask that was in his hands over his face slipping the straps back in place.

"What is it? Came to say good bye?"  
"What no…Unless you want us gone….do you want us to go?"  
"No…I just don't want either of you to feel you must stay with me over a piece of paper."  
"We aren't."  
"Your not?" He slowly lifted his head looking between the two brothers that were now standing in front of him. Smiles crossed their lips as they exchanged looks before practically pouncing on Kane, between the two of them playfully pinning the larger man to the bed pelting the exposed skin of his jaw & neck with kisses. Each one took a side of his neck causing the larger man to moan. "OK OK….." He heard them each chuckle before lightly kissing his jaw.

"We both love you Kane…you said before you love us…contract or no contract won't change that." Christian spoke softly curled up against Kane's one side & Edge his other each resting their heads on Kane's shoulders his arms wrapping around him.  
"Thank you…" he softly told them closing his eyes. "How about we actually get on the bed all the way?"  
"Can you take the shirt off so we have nice warm chest to snuggle with?" Kane laughed agreeing the brothers moved up on the bed each taking a side as Kane got up to slip the shirt off before climbing in-between the two of them & they soon retook they former position slipping off into a small nap.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. Thank you to everyone who**** putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it. If I don't answer your review don't think I don't appreciated them because I do.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story.)**

The next day once the company reached the next town Edge & Christian decided to track John down. It wasn't until the arena a few hours before the show that they found him. Approaching his private locker room they knock waiting for when he opened it.

"Oh hey guys come on in." He greeted them with a light smile moving aside for them. They walked past him & he shut the door before moving to the bench. "Thanks for stopping by."  
"No problem John. Even thought we are wondering what was up?"  
"I just wanted to ask you guys something bout Taker."  
They both looked slightly nervous. "You know what John forget we said anything about him ok? He's just bad news to get mixed up with."  
"Um ok…mind if I ask why? You two seemed almost….well…excited a week or so ago when you came up to me back stage. So it that short time it went from pleased to think I could be someone he wants to take under his wing & as you put it 'mold me' because he saw potential in me to…he is bad news. Which is it?"

"Both are kind of true. Taker does take interest in people he sees potential in, but he also bad news."  
"How?"  
Before Edge could answer Christian nudged Edge who looks at him. Christian cast a look quickly at John & then quickly taps his left shoulder/neck area. Edge has a look like he is thinking slowly looking at John nodding to Christian.

John watching the two was trying to figure out exactly what is going on. It is almost like the two of them are carrying on a secret conversation with hardly a word. "John?" Edge regained his attention. "Be open with us…You already had at least one dealing with Taker behind closed doors haven't you?"

John shifted his head a bit running his hand over his head rubbing the back of his neck. Edge's voice grabbed a more serious tone. "John we both know what he is capable of man. You want answers from us well we need them from you." His head still down but the brothers can still see his eyes shifting. They exchanged another set of looks before Edge focused back on John. They both knew the look from his actions. "You scared we will think you crazy…or what he will do to you?"

John's head quickly shot up looking at them. It then slightly dropped again. "As I said John we know what Taker is capable of, but we need to guard ourselves as well. What do you already know?"  
"You won't think I'm crazy that I lost my mind?"  
"Not at all."  
"How do I really know I can trust you guys?" He moved his head enough to lift his eyes towards them.

"You don't except for your own instincts John…remember you came to us first." Christian actually spoke for the first time since they walked in…actually John thinks it was one of the few times he heard him speak period. Even the way Christian stood seemed to have a slightly more confident air to him getting him a faintly confused look from Edge as well for a moment. "Well come on we play these round robin games all night we won't get anything accomplished now will we." Edge shook his head.

"What the hell?" John slowly asked lifting his head back up.  
"Put it this way John we tell you a little something, you tell us a little something. First do you have any clue exactly who Taker is….or should we say actually say…what he is?"  
"Um…yeah."  
"Really now? Say it then." He watched as Christian hooked a finger into the collar of Edge's tee shirt practically leading him towards the sofa in the room motioning the older brother to sit & then Edge actually doing it.

"Um…well…" John took in a deep breath. "Dead man is more then just a nick name for him."  
"Ah ha….anything more specific?" Christian prodded him walking closer to John whose eyes shifted to focus on him. A bit of wrestling history quickly flooding his brain.  
"Um…" He gulped. "You two aren't….li-like he is ar-are you?"  
"Depends in what way you mean that John."  
John gulped again pulling lightly at his own shirt collar it feeling faintly tight.

"Chris enough please, we came to help him, not scare him even more." Came Edge's voice a lot lower & softer then he normally sounded. Christian turned is head looking back at his brother. Edge quickly lowered his head his hair falling in front of it. "So-sorry." Christian closed his eyes taking a deep breath before looking back at John opening them seeing the confused look & tried to offer a small smile.

"You are thinking of us in the brood aren't you?" John nodded. "No…we aren't that. Quite the opposite." Seeing the still confused look Christian leans closer to John bracing one of his hands on his own leg for balance catching John's gaze. "You don't quite get it do you?" John Shakes his head.

"Don't…" Edge tried to start.  
"Hush…" Christian snapped back. His eyes shifting from John's for just a moment before looking back at him. "We both have been in your shoes John." John was so focused on Christian's eyes & voice to see his right hand moving brushing his finger tips across the marks on John's neck.

In almost an instant John's eyes closed as his breath hitched in his throat his mind & almost body remembering the moment of the bite. His face almost a elated euphoric state. His body shuttered yanking away from Christian's touch glaring at him as he went to stand. "WHAT THE HELL!" Christian calmly backed away.

"Well was not expecting that reaction." John's legs couldn't keep him upright brining him back down to the bench. "When was it?"  
"Night before last." John slumped forward some trying to fully regain his normal senses.  
"You just better watch how you lock up with anyone for the next day or two." John slowly tried to lift his head looking at Christian who had made his way back to Edge sitting next to him on the couch his feet actually propped on his older brothers lap. "Consider it a memory recall of sorts. What to were feeling at the time he bit you, you will feel at least small traces of it when it is touched…of course the easiest way around that is to put a band aid on it & claim you nicked yourself shaving. That excuse get old quick though so just be careful. Most people won't even notice it…but as I said, we have been in your shoes…kind of."

"What you mean kind of?"  
"Well our recalls are rarely of a…pleasurable nature."  
"How long have you two…um…"  
The brothers exchange looks again thinking. "Four going on five years."  
"If it was that bad for you two…why?"  
"That is an even more complex story at times. We were both subs of his…we were pulled into a long standing agreement with him. We didn't do as he wished of us he could of punished us even worse."  
"Hold on sub as in submissive…almost like a slave?"

"Sort of…within reason….well sort of. Taker plays by his own rules at times. Before you ask yes by normal laws we didn't need to stay with him. The things is out of duty we did…plus the clout Taker has in this business he easily could of ruined either of us. I saw how you reacted when I touched you…seems he might think of you differently then he has any others we have known of. Most he took great pleasure in exerting his dominance over. He relished in bring about pain & punishing those he feels crossed him. The question to you is this though…How do you feel about him? How far are you willing to be pulled into his dark world?" Edge tapped Christian leg causing him to look at him a brief moment before he nodded. "Well you can keep your answers to yourself at least for now John…we are late for a meeting." Christian quickly stood up Edge following heading for the door.

Before they could opening it John asked with concern in his voice. "You two won't be in trouble for telling me all this will you?"  
"We don't believe so…we were told we could talk to you without being given limitations, later John." They opened the door heading out leaving John on the bench placing his head in his hands. He had a lot ot take in…did he follow his heart or his mind?


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. Thank you to everyone who**** putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it. If I don't answer your review don't think I don't appreciated them because I do.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story.)**

Over the next week John kept trying to talk to Taker but he always seemed tied up with one thing or another. He figured it was to be expected being one of the true vets in the business. Other times though John just thought Taker was honestly just trying to avoid him. Once again doubt entered the younger man's mind. He knew he would need to talk to him soon they had another match coming up for the next pay per view.

They were set to tour the UK the next first day of the trip they were in England when Taker heard a knock on his suite room. He wasn't expecting anyone & first thought was to ignore them. He was in just a pair of black sweat pants when he opened the door & realized he should of gone with his first thought.

"What you want John?"  
"I want to talk…plea-please can I come in?" Taker closed his eyes a moment before moving to let him in. John walking in noticed the dimness of the room.  
"Do you need more light?" Taker asked slowly after shutting the door.  
"If it doesn't bother you."  
"Not at all…remember I work under bright arena lights just like you." He walked past John turning on a couple of the lamps. "Better?"  
"Yes." he tried not to get nervous seeing more clearly now the gaze from Taker's face. Something was different to it though he could not quite place. "Taker." He moved closer to him. "Tell me what is going on."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The times you came after me…was it just a sick game to you…or is there more?"

A faint curl to Taker's face looked like one of disgust. John lowered his head. "I am sorry I wasted your time." He started to turn till Taker grabbed him by the shoulder.  
"There is more…" Taker calmly spoke. John stopped moving.  
"Such as?" His heart started racing.  
"I should not say…I am sorry John…it is best to not even go down that road." Taker closed his eyes as he went to take his hand from John's shoulder & was surprised to feel John's hand around his wrist. Opening his eyes he sees John had turned back towards him even closer them before. "What are you sorry for Taker?"

"For getting you wrapped up in something & somewhere you don't belong."  
"You saying you charmed me or something?"  
Taker slowly closed his eyes. "No…the first time was pure intimidation…I wanted you terrified of me. I wanted you to know I was not someone to take lightly….but…" Taker got lost in his thoughts when he felt John place his other hand on Taker's chest.  
"But what?"  
"Something is different about you…" Taker pulled his hand free from John's grasp turning from his touch. "NO!" he almost growls his mood & tone shifting. "JUST GO! Aside our business in the ring forget anything happened…I won't bother you again…"  
"I can't…if you did not charm me…then these are my actual feelings. I can not just walk away from them. I can not just walk away from you."

"For your own safety…you own sanity…there are some that may fit somehow in my world…you are not one of them."  
"What of Edge? What of Christian? Did you show them the same consideration!"  
"They were in it before even me…I won their contracts from someone else."  
"And how many others are there?"  
"They were the last two…I sort of have one still, but it is more a courtesy then anything…there is no true contract holding him to me."

"Hold on…were? As in past tense?"  
"Correct…They have a new master…I only asked a small favor…one I do not know if it was even going to be granted."  
"What? What did you ask of them?"  
"To still allow me to feed from them at times…I need reliable sources. I know people within the company must stay clean."

"And what about from me?"  
"It won't happen again unle…NO…" A low growl from his body not allowing him to finish that statement.  
"You were going to say unless I let you…weren't you?" He just watched Taker lower his head turning it away from any possibility of being seen. "Answer me…was that what you wanted to say?" Taker moved hearing John's footsteps as if reading his movements. "DAMN YOU! FUCKING ANSWER ME!" John's temper getting him actually shoving Taker. Though he seems to hardly budge.

"Don't anger me." Taker solemnly spoke.  
"Why at least it would get some sort of emotion from you."  
"It is for your own good…"  
"My own good…or because you're the one scared…is that is Taker? Is the big evil dead man scared to admit he has feelings that are not all destructive? GO AHEAD FUCKING SAY IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU DID MEANT NOTHING TO YOU! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T FEEL ANYTHING WHEN YOU FUCKING KISSED ME! WHILE YOU WERE TOU…" John gave a startled scream when Taker deftly swept him to the ground his hand around John's throat glaring down at him with the cold eyes again.

John tried to wiggle free of his grasp his hands both gripping at Taker's to get off of him. "I warned you before boy." He spoke almost grimly "Watch your words." Taker almost growled in John's fear stricken face. His eyes closed loosening the grip on John's neck but not removing it. The anger in his tone faded some. "More so the volume of your voice." He opened his eyes looking back down at him. "You stir something in me I didn't even know still could…something at times I feel I do not deserve…I don't want to drag you into that same void." Taker finished letting go of John standing back up, moving away.

John still stunned at how quickly Taker when from looking like he was about ready to kill him to his words & actions of willing to protect him…from him. He moved to sit watching the man moving away from him. "Who's Sean?"  
"What?" Taker stopped taking a deep breath. "What was that?"  
"I heard you talk about him…at least I think I did." John slowly stood up taking a few steps closer to Taker unsure how far to press his luck. "Did I imagine it?"  
"When? When was it you thought I mentioned that name?"  
"The last time we were together in my locker room…Some how at some point you got me back to my hotel room…You…you said I may not be him…but that you thought he sent me to you…the odd part is that it didn't exactly sound like you."

Taker's head lowered slightly a questioning tone. "You actually heard that?"  
"I think I heard everything after you bit me. I am not sure how much I imagined though." John finally made his way to Taker moving in front of him carefully taking one hand brushing his cheek causing Taker to shift his eyes slowly towards John. Once he had his attention John lowered his hand back down. A light chuckle before he spoke showing his nervousness. "Um…I am sort of embarrassed to ask."

Taker got that devilish smirk to his lips as he leaned closer to John's ear his voice that cold yet enthralling tone to it. "You want to know what exactly it is I did after I drank your blood…is that it John?" He heard John gulp slowly nodding. "Do you remember coming when I bit you?" He could see John give a shutter a slight sound unsure if it was a whimper or a moan before nodding his head again. "Well when I was done tasting your vibrant crimson essence I slowly licked your sexual essence from my fingers…And I must admit it was an exquisite taste & energy all it's own." The ways his voice & words played from his lips were already making John feel flush. "I was kneeling next to your very tempting prone body as I did it. You had my own body feeling ways I had not for ages. I pushed myself to stand…I needed to clean some that had gotten on my jeans." His voice a faint growl. "The walk near agonizing my arousal rubbing the inside of my jeans. I was growing hotter by the moment." His eyes close a low growl. "Just remembering it…" He slowly licked his lips a rare breath from his lips tickling John's neck & ear. "Damn it John…all the devilish things I wanted to do to you as you laid there…I couldn't though…It would have been so easy…but I couldn't….not to you…" Taker's own body shuttered with the slightest of gasps. "You see John…when I feeds at times I feel what they felt…so…so I not only have my own heated desires growing in me…I was feeling yours replaying in my head." Taker felt John resting a hand on his cheek again he slowly pulled away looking into John's eyes.

John moved his hand from his cheek to behind his head pulling Taker closer till their lips met Taker actually being the first to moan. John breaking the kiss lightly ran one of his fingers over Taker's bottom lip as his eyes trailed down his body a faint shutter seeing the bulge from Taker's sweats. "Let me return the favor." His eyes moving back to Taker's own. "You don't need to tell me more…I take it I did hear you pleasuring yourself since I was unable to…"  
"Yes."  
"Then…let me make it up to you now…" He actually sees a slight hesitation to Taker's normally decisive gaze. "I am sure…I am not letting you go as long as I can help it…I know you walk a dark path…you don't need to walk it alone." John kissed Taker again slightly more forcefully then the last as his other hand touches Taker through his sweats causing a deep groan from deep within Taker's chest. John broke the kiss to try to get his breath before he placed tiny kissed along Taker's chest. "Move to the couch for me?"

Taker hated the break the feeling from John but nodded before he moved. John followed right after him. He took a hold of Taker's arm before he sat down stopping the larger man. Taker slowly turned his head looking at John who moved his hand from his arm to Taker's waist watching his face as he use both hands to pull down the sweats. John couldn't help but give a slight gasp at the size of Taker. Now for a larger Man who was to say if he was well endowed or not, but compared to a normal size man he sure was. He slowly lifted his eyes back towards Taker's who cupped John's face in his large hands.

"Do you want to stop now?"  
"No…I won't lie you are an intimidating man in that department as well…" John faintly licks his lips. "But I'll learn…Please make yourself comfortable.." Taker faintly smirked again before sitting down on the couch before removing the pants the rest of the way. He then leaned back his arms stretched out along the back his knees separated some with him at full mast. His eyes just studied John's nervous form.

"You have done this before. haven't you?"  
"Yeah…just been a while…"  
"You know you don't need to go down on me John…whatever you are comfortable with….I just want to feel you…" John nodded removing his tee shirt before moving next to Taker on the couch. He starts to kiss Taker's neck till he finds the spot to get the deep rumbled growl from him. "Yeah…right there." Taker's head lolls back exposing even more of his neck. John braced one arm on the back of the couch near Taker's while he trials his other hands down Taker's body taking in the shape of his muscles.

While Taker may not have a defined six pack like some guys John could still make out the faint definition of them. John trailed his lips from his neck to his chest running his tongue over one of his nipples then the other. "Damn boy." Taker lightly growled shifting his hips some. John finally got his hand down to the base of Taker's shaft. He slowly brought his hand up & around it his eyes looking down slightly his nervous breath ghosting Taker's wet chest as John could see exactly how much still peeked out past the size of his hand. Seeing the head already glistening John moved his hand up running his finger along the tip getting a groan from Taker. John brought the finger to his lips licking it. He then licked his palm before taking a firm hold around Taker's shaft beginning to stroke him.

Taker moaned closing his eyes "Yeah John…" John moved his arm from the back of the couch bracing his weight on Taker's far leg as he lowered his lips towards the leaking head. The tiny taste he already had told him he wanted to try more. The moan's from Taker became the throatier growls feeling John's hot tongue running over the head. "You keep that up boy…mmmm"  
"Good I want you to Taker…" A few move licks before he moved to kneel between Taker's legs. "I want to taste you…I want you to flood my lips & mouth…" John lowered his mouth back down brushing the head with his lips before actually sliding the head into the mouth.

Taker gave a deep groan his hands gripping the back of the couch. He had to fight the desire to grab a hold of John's head. "Yeah…good…mmmm" He could feel as John slowly went lower & lower till he couldn't fit anymore of Taker between his lips without fear of gagging. John then repositioned his hand under his lips before he started bobbing his head up & down Taker's length humming his lips loving his taste. "Oh my….John….mmmm John…..damn…gonna…Jooooo" His muscles tightened as he came. John tired the best he could to swallow it all but it was a bit much. Causing some to leak from the corner of his lips & down Taker's shaft.

Taker's body shuttered some as John used his mouth to clean him the best he could. "Come up here boy." Taker actually sounded slightly breathless in his command. John with slight hesitation moved back onto the couch looking at Taker.  
"So-sorry…was-wasn't expecting that much."  
Taker gave a small yet hardy laugh. "It's ok John…My body is making up for a lot of lost time." Taker took the arm closer to John pulling him closer to him. Taker actually used his tongue licking at the corners of John's lips before pulling him in deeply to kiss him. Taker taking in the taste of himself & John. Taker now having a better clue of how long John could hold a kiss for broke the kiss before he knew John's lunge would hurt. "Thank you…that was great John."  
"You…sure…it's been a while.."  
"John you tasted the results…I would say you did just fine. Now…before I go clean up…anything I can do for you."  
"No…don't get me wrong…I would love to feel you again…but wouldn't that just lead to a cycle?"

"I wouldn't mind…I just don't think you would be able to keep up." John faintly shuttered against Taker's body. "How about like the locker room for now…" Taker moved a hand grabbing a firm hold of John through his shorts causing the young man's eyes to almost roll into this head. "Oh yeah could tell you could use a bit of release yourself." Taker shifted for John was now seated more on the couch & he was to his side kissing him as he began to remove John's shorts even coxing John to move his hips to slide them down. Taker took his hand rubbing along his own relaxed member coating it with a mix of his own essence & John's saliva before bringing it around John's aching member. John moaned into Taker's mouth as the feeling of Taker firm hand job part of John wanted to hold off as long as possible but it was almost as if Taker knew just the right pressure & speed to quickly shoot John off to the stars.

Taker just smirks at John as he sits there trying to get his senses back to him. "Trust me Johnny Boy I would love to taste you again…but you are right…I am not sure if that would start a cycle or not." Taker got up moving to the bathroom washing his hands before using a wash cloth to wash himself off. Rinsing it well he returns to the sitting room using it to wash John's member & abs off causing the young Man to just slightly from the coolness against the sensitized flesh. "Sorry…I need to remember you need it warmer."  
"I…I thi-think I-I'll manage." John panted out still faintly seeing stars his eyes faintly watching the naked Dead Man move to grab his pants John's eyes focusing on that ass of his. Taker slipped the sweats back on before turning to help John up fixing his shorts.

"Yeah you manage all right boy." Taker lightly chuckled. "Maybe after a good nap…be glad neither of us are on the card today." Taker guided John towards the bedroom half supporting him as he walked. Taker turned the blanket down motioning John into the bed before he moved to the other side. He climbed in propping himself on one elbow just watching as John drifted in to a deeper slumber. "Sweet dreams." He whispered to John before laying his head down himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. Thank you to everyone who**** putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it. If I don't answer your review don't think I don't appreciated them because I do.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story.)**

John started to wake up at first thinking he was still dreaming when he felt a weight draped across his chest & a faint warmth near his back. slowly he moved a hand to feel the source a small smile on his lips. "Taker?" He whispered still worried it was a dream.  
"Yeah?"  
"Just making sure." He tried to moved even closer to the larger man feeling Taker's arm wrap around him tighter.  
"And who else would it be?"  
"No one…I assure you no one…I just wanted to make sure it wasn't all a dream."  
"A dream or a nightmare?" John turned in Taker's hold to bring himself face to face with him. His face a look of confusion in contrast to Taker's calm facade.

"Why a nightmare?"  
"You know why…"  
"Guess we have a few things to talk about don't we?"  
"Where do I begin?"  
"How often do you drink blood?" John tried not to have his stomach turn as he said it.  
"About once a week…longer then that it starts to affect me."  
"Affect you how?"  
"I get weaker…tired…frail." Taker takes his arm from around John a moment to brush his cheek looking into his blue eyes in the dim light. "Before you ask no."  
"What…can you read my mind?"  
"A times I can…more often then not ones I am contacted to I can speak to more then read theirs. I know though you are wondering if I could do so just from you weren't you?"

"Yes…why not?"  
"To take that much blood from one person would start making them weak. It may not kill them right away but in time it would." Taker brushes John's cheek again before resting their foreheads together "Even if the blood loss didn't kill them their bodies would grow weak prone to illness & injury. You have to strong of a future ahead of you for me to place you in that kind of risk." He moves his head to kiss John's forehead before moving back a little placing his hand back near John's waist. "Now I know at least one that will offer if I ask."  
"And you still waiting to hear from Edge & Christian?"  
"Correct."  
"So that would be four including me…how many would be idea?"  
"Perfect idea would be close to ten…but to accomplish that at least some would be charmed sources."  
"Charmed sources?"  
"People I would feed from that would have no memory of what I did to them. Sort of a stronger version of what I did to you the first time. With you I left a faint trace."

John's eyes shifted a little breaking contacts with Taker's. "I can't change what I am John."  
"I know…just trying to take it all in…so some people you would bite against their will?"  
"I don't have a choice. Even if Edge & Christian agree that would mean each of you about once a month…it might be doable if I try to limit the amount I take…it would still be pushing each of you. Just like you the brothers still have a strong path ahead of them. Before you I may of not cared so much…but I don't wish to place them at risk either."

Taker gave a low sigh rolling onto his back moving his hand away from John's side. John watched him a moment before moving closer resting his head on Taker's chest. "When did you last?"  
"A few days ago…I can still go a few more."  
"That isn't why I asked…earlier & even now…you feel warmer then the times in the locker rooms."  
"It may sound corny John…but I truly feel you are brining it out in me…I felt so cold & alone for so long…even surrounded by people…followers…I was still alone. Something about you began to warm my cold heart. That is beginning to translate into my physical being even if I may not of wished it to. I am sure you can faintly hear or feel the other slight change."

John places his hand first near the middle of Taker's chest before placing his ear next. "Your heart?"  
"Yes. Just as I normally don't need to breath the same can be said for the beating of my heart. Now unless I focus on it to make it more normal…it is still slower then a normal human…but it is still beating all the same." Taker lightly runs a hand through John's hair. "Even with you as we were my lungs feels the need to bring in air…you have brought new life into this old body John."

"Are you glad for that?"  
"I believe so…I am still getting used to these changes. Things long forgotten, buried deep, needing to learn again."  
"How long have you been this way?"  
"Roughly?"  
"Well I guess."  
"You sure it won't freak you out?"  
"If I can learn to deal with the thought of you drinking other people's blood I think I can deal with you being older then you look."  
"You just want to know how long I been a vampire…not factoring my age before."  
"Yes."  
"I have seen half a millennia come & pass."  
John couldn't help to blink as his mind tried to wrap around what he said. He had to hear him wrong didn't he? "Half a millennia? As in 500 years?"  
"Correct…actually 550 this year…I was changed in 1453."

John lightly draped an arm over Taker's midsection a faint sigh. "You said before you didn't love anyone that whole time?"  
"Not as I do you…I realize now I had a few here & there I loved one way or another…but not that same as you. The last person that made me feel pure love, real love was before I was changed."  
"Sean?"  
"Yeah…Sean." Taker gave a slow sigh rubbing John's back.  
"What happened? To the two of you? How were you changed?" Taker's eyes closed John felt him shiver faintly under him. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me."

"No…it's ok…just a bit painful to remember that far back. Sean was my lover, we would even say the other ones other half. We had to hid our true selves from the rest of our village. Such things thought sinful, unnatural…a bane against god. For years we shared a home, we both were widowed…our wives taken by illness during the bitter cold. So at lest for a time the rest of the village thought nothing of us being under the same roof for company. They did not know it had become physical company as well as emotional."

Taker stretched his neck a bit before going on. "I do not know how long they suspected more…one night though while we were together…a group of villages entered our home arresting us." Taker cringed shivering again. John slowly lifted his head looking at Taker unsure why as the room was dark he really couldn't see anything himself. He took a and brushing Taker's face feeling it damp.

"Sorry." John faintly gulped. "You were barged in on while…being…while in the middle of…"  
"Yes." Taker's voice faintly numb as he turned onto his side bringing his knees up just a little feeling his stomach tighten into a knot. "I can still at times hear their voices as they pulled him from me…ho-how empty I suddenly felt." His voice sounded almost as empty.

John was trying to process the words. "You want me to stop asking?"  
"No…I never talked to anyone about it…the only one who knows is the one who changed me…because they read it in my blood. Just after all this time...feeling again…hurts." John reached over lightly rubbing Taker's arm sadly feeling some of the coolness to his skin return.

"I don't want to seem dense or dumb."  
"You won't…go ahead."  
"You said him from you…you….um well…"  
"First time…and last time…" John tried not to sigh him mind even in this dark moment couldn't help but think of what it would be like to have Taker moaning for him as he thrust his hip against him as he had Jacob in the past. It lasted just a moment though as Taker spoke again. "If I had not allowed it good chance it would be him in the position I now am."  
"Why?"

"Since we were caught in the act of course we were found guilty…his punishment was worse then my own. I was placed in the gallows to hang…While Sean was burned alive. We both plead for mercy for the other. Sean wished me to live as his last request…we were both viewed as demons…carriers of a sickness that needed to be purged. The last sounds in my human ears was his screams of agony & the snap of the rope going taught around me neck." John shuttered himself almost feeling the tightening to his own neck. His breath hitching from fright he moved against Taker's back resting his head on Taker's shoulder.  
"I am so sorry Taker…"  
Taker bent his arm to lightly pat John's head as he sighed. His voice a faint rumbled whisper. "That is why I lost my tempter when you started to yell about what I did to you in the locker room…At times I still fear being founded…being discovered…I had already escaped death once only to be brought into an unnatural life. I know times have changed…loving another man is more accepted now by some…but there are also those that would persecute us…shun us…I am sure you know that in our business there are those that would wish us punished how ever they see fit."

"I understand…I'll try to be more careful. There are others like us though aren't there?"  
"Yes there are a few. Most in couples already…just hide it as travel partners."  
"So that what we gonna be…travel partners?" John tries to lightly joke.  
"I guess so…just know I need space…" He closed his eyes in thought. "Like when we reach Ireland I have a side trip I need to make."  
"Oh?"  
"Best you don't ask." Taker gave a sigh. "How about we go grab something to eat."  
John nods "Yeah I think I am due for something in my system."  
"I think your shirt is still in the sitting room."

John couldn't help but chuckle "Yeah I think you're right. I'll wait out there while you get dressed." John turned his head kissing Taker's shoulder before getting from the bed. After he left Taker moved his legs sitting on the edge of the bed thinking over the next day or two before getting up to get dressed.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. Thank you to everyone who**** putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it. If I don't answer your review don't think I don't appreciated them because I do.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story.)**

**(OK I am moving John & Taker's Match from Vengeance to Bad Blood for time sake, plus the fact then in my stories both Rosters are sort of blended anyways.)**

The next few days when the tour was in Scotland John & Taker worked over the details of their match for Bad Blood Sunday after they get back. They were seated on the couch John leaning against Taker's chest who had one arm wrapped around his middle.  
"Taker…question about us." John spoke rubbing the arm around him.  
"What?"  
"How come…or maybe I'm rushing things….How come you haven't attempted or asked me to go farther?"

Taker tried not to chuckle at his nervousness. "Trust me John it isn't from not wishing to. I guess two reasons….first when I started to feel something for you…I could not just take it…" A low throaty growl that made John's body tingle when Taker spoke again. "No matter how delectable I am sure it would have been when I had you so prone before me those times. My darker side wanted so bad to feel you tremble first from fear…then have that fear become willing surrender. Actually the first time I was picturing it when you were still aware…you standing just in those gray briefs…when I lowered them from your body….I was so close to turning you towards the wall giving me full access to the wonderful ass of yours. Having me use one arm behind your neck to keep you pinned while I got my self ready to plunge in deep without abandonment."

John's body trembled biting his lip to suppress the moan wanting to come out. He wasn't sure why the thought of such violation was actually turning him on. John gave a slight gasp feeling Taker lightly kiss his neck. His tone softened some. "I am glad I waited now."  
"Wh-why?" John reached his hand back instinctively hooking it around the back of Taker's head & neck. Keeping the Dead Man near his neck & shoulder. Taker smirked sliding his tongue over the delicate flesh right by the jugular. A faint growl passed his lips but he closed his eyes suppressing the feeling.

"I'm glad I waited John because….well come here." He unhooked John's hand from around his neck guiding John around till he was straddling his lap. A faint groan from both men at the pressure & closeness of each others aroused state from Taker's little talk. Taker placed one hand on the middle of John's back the other stroking his face getting lost slightly in his ocean blues. "I'm glad for two reasons…If I had done that it would of ruined what we now have & hope for it to grow into. Second I want just the right moment for me to fully claim you…make you mine…" Taker slowly licked his lips. "I will admit I am a little scared."  
"Of what?"

"Hurting you…for so long it is the only way I know…"  
"Well I am sure the first time will hurt at least some…You are far from a small guy…some may not even call you average. You will also be the first to ever top me." Taker got almost his trademark cock smirk to him. "Oh don't try that with me Dead Man. I am sure it would be fun to try to push it the other way."  
"Won't ever happen boy."  
"Yeah…I know…maybe I'll break those walls one day."  
"Don't hold your breath."  
"What ever…speaking of breath." John cupped Taker's face before kissing him hard & rough their tongue's quickly joined fighting for control. Taker's soon won out exploring every inch of John's mouth. They were moaning against each other's lips as John was grinding himself against Taker's lap.

John was unsure how without breaking the kiss Taker moved them so John was laying on the couch with Taker on top of him grunting with a roll of his hips. John's head tilted back fighting for breath. Taker's voice rich in his ears "Keep this up boy & I may forget what I said." Taker shifted to unfasten John's jeans moving them down his body. A faint groan as the cooled air brushing his skin. His hips bucked up slightly feeling Taker close his mouth over his manhood his tongue massaging it.

"OH SHIT…." When John bucked his hips again Taker placed a hand under each of John's ass cheeks giving a firm squeeze. John just moaned panting at how good it felt. Taker began to move his mouth up & down feeling John trembling under him. John's brain felt like it was a pleasurable blob when almost painfully the sensation was gone. He tried to register Taker standing up lifting him from the couch & over to the bed laying John back down.

Taker stripped off his own clothing before joining John on the bed. Taker looked him over like a hungry beast which in way he was. "Try to let me know if I hurt you too much…ok John." He slowly nodded." Taker positioned John higher on the bed before lowering back down kissing John's body as he went. Working his way between John's legs draping them over his shoulders he raised John's hips spreading his cheeks looking over the puckered opening. Taker gave a faint groan of his own as he brushed his lips across John's globes & then to the pucker itself. John moaned wiggling slightly at the new feeling the softness of Taker's lips & the faint roughness of his beard. Taker's hands continued to hold John's cheeks apart while lightly massaging them. Taker moved one hand resting it on John's abs to encourage him to still a bit as he took his tongue running it along John's crack.

"Damn Taker." John panted even more as Taker's wet tongue flicked quickly over his hole before he brought his lips up against it again. John produced a faint mewling sound as Taker took a hold of John's hips his tongue slowly entering past the outer ring. "Oh god….John lightly bit his lip." His body trying to fight against Taker's hold on him. "Oh god…oh my god…" John panted a faint pain to his voice.  
~To much.~ John blink as he realized it was Taker's voice in his head. John's chest heaving.  
"No…no…I-I'm go-good….pl-please…" Taker began to thrust his tongue in & out of John's tight hole faintly grunting at his taste. "Uh fuck…damn it Taker…" John went to grab a hold of himself but Taker's hand swatted him away. "God damn….pl-please…" John's head went back his back trying to arch.  
~How close~  
"Very…pl-please…I just want to feel something…" John groaned feeling Taker's tongue moving away from his hole but his eyes widened seeing Taker slicking to of his fingers by sucking on them. "Oh god." John barely panted out. Removing his fingers Taker took his other hand taking John's swollen & leaking manhood back into his mouth. He started to suck on John as he lightly ran his finger over John's puckering hole gliding it in being slicked & slightly loosened from Taker's rimming of him. "AH FUCK!" John bucked his hips driving himself even more into Taker's hungry mouth. John tried to relax himself some feeling Taker's finger inside him. He closed his eyes taking long dragged breaths the best his body would allow. Taker slowly moved the finger in & out till he felt John jump. "Oh shit…." The reaction got a moan from Taker. Knowing he found John's wonderful bundle of nerves & lightly kept brushing the spot. "Tak….Taker….god…mmmm" Taker nestled his mouth all the way to John's base as he came without abandonment his body giving tiny convulsions. Taker removed his finger just brushing the outside a few more times loving hearing the weak protests from John's sexually drained body. Once he knew he had every drop of that wonderful essence of John's Taker slowly withdrew his lips from the younger man moving up John's body like a predatory animal till he was face to face with him. He watched John's heavy eye lids moving next to the boy.

Taker lightly groaned rolling to his back. He was pleasantly taken off guard feeling John's hand wrapping around his shaft beginning to stroke him. John had his head resting near Taker's stomach. "You don't need…mmmm don't need to."  
"I want to…jus…just…"  
"You're growing tired…something I nee…." a faint moan. "Need to deal with." His eyes watched as John's head slowly moved to look at his face.  
"Or I just need to work on staying awake long enough to get you off as well." John placed his lips against Taker's neck sucking on the flesh causing the larger man to moan more, becoming his heavier grunts.  
"Yeah John…right there…yeah do-don't stop…yeah….so clo-close…" Taker's body arched as he sprayed John's hand & his own abs. Taker gave light tremors of his own feeling John licking down his body. "Damn it boy…"

"Good?…"  
"Yes good…" A faint groan feeling John's lips sucking on the tip to drain the last few drops from him. "Damn you keep trying that you gonna get a repeat." John faintly shuttered climbing back up next to Taker knowing he was not up to a second round right now. Taker pulled John next to him whispering In his ear. "I'll make a deal with ya…I have a nice sized property in Houston. After I beat ya ass in the ring Sunday I'll make ya feel better by pound your ass properly & you can scream as loud as you wish as I do it."  
"Oh god…" John breathlessly whispered just at the thought…he knew how just one of his fingers felt he hoped he could handle Taker's thick member buried deep in him.  
"For now just rest John." Taker just lightly closed his eyes as John got comfortable next to him.

**(OK so the side trip for Taker got help off at least one more chapter. I am sure you guys didn't mind another smut chapter in there)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. Thank you to everyone who**** putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it. If I don't answer your review don't think I don't appreciated them because I do.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story.)**

**(OK heads up if you thought it odd Taker being topped in his past you may not care for this chapter either...but still hope you read it cause if not the following chapter may be confusing)**

The morning of his trip Taker was dressed in jeans, plain tee shirt & a hooded sweat jacket. He knew he had to make this trip at least one more time, he had to bury that long dark chapter of his life to move past it. He had to make sure that door was closed. After he made sure he had everything needed he made his way to Kane's room knocking.

Christian opened the door quickly lowering his head seeing it was Taker. "Yes Taker sir?"  
Taker took a slow breath. "Protocol is no longer needed with me unless you wish to." He nodded slightly lifting his head some but still not looking into his eyes. "I need to speak to Kane is he in?"  
"Um yes. Come on in." Christian moved letting Taker pass him. Kane & Edge were both seated on the couch watching TV.

"Kane may I speak in private to you?"  
"Of course." He patted Edge's arm & he moved to allow Kane up. Standing he lead Taker into the bedroom shutting the door. "What's wrong?"  
"I need you to watch over Cena for a day or two."  
"Why?"  
"Kane you know where I am off to."  
"Damn it…no…It never goes well."  
"I have to…you know I have no control over it when I am this close. This will hopefully be the last times."  
"What makes you say that? How will she no longer have control over you after this time?"

Taker lowered his head a moment but when he looked back up he could hardly contain his genuine smile. "Because after the show Sunday I am taking John to my home…were we can actually be together without any worries." A faint worry to his eyes "I do still worry about hurting him…but he is more then willing."

"Your heart is already invested in him isn't it? Now you just need the physical part…you sure that will free you?"  
"I hope so…it is the only thing I can think of…I have allowed pain & rage to dictate my life for so long…I am going today to bury all that. Going to the town to lay to rest the memories once & for all. Then make the trek to say bye to Reaper once & for all…she can find another pawn."

Kane reached a hand brushing Taker's face feeling the change to his body temperature. "He has indeed been a good influence on you hasn't he?"  
"I truly think he has. Just please watch him for me."  
"I will." Kane leans over just kissing Taker's cheek lightly "You watch out for yourself I would hate to have to track down a bog witch because something happened to you." Taker gave a slight laugh at even the thought.  
"I will see you either tonight or in the morning." Before he left he handed Kane a duplicate of his room key & headed out.

It took a few hours for Taker to even reach the small almost remote town. He looked at his cell phone & as he already guessed the signal bounced between weak & dead without even moving. He pulled his hood up covering his face before stepping from the car taking a small walk around the place. He stopped down this one road outside a two story house he lowered his head his eyes drifted close. Where there was now a quite town at one time was the village he was born in. The home he stood by rested on the spot of the home with Sean.

A faint sigh from his lips as he started to walk again now moving towards a fountain that was in the center square. Every time he would visit he is would think of the odd irony that it was placed on the spot where the pyre was that ripped his heart from his life so long ago. Tears would want to run his cold cheeks looking at it, but this time there was a slow warmth growing. Reaching he took a coin from his pocket flipping it into the water. Hearing a splash as it hit the water he turned making one more stop, just as the fountain he knew it would not be like the other times. Near the edge of the town rested a home bigger then the others. He watched children playing in the front yard. A young woman stepping out calling them inside. Her head raised slightly looking at him a questioning glance before turning to head inside.

"May I help ye?" came a Male's voice behind him. Taker slowly turned looking at a strapping young male with rich chestnut hair & green eyes maybe about 25.  
"This thee mayor's home is it not?" His Texan Drawl faded to a faded brogue.  
"That it is…I be his son…something I do for ya stranger?"  
"Nay, just passing through…I tracked some family down to these parts & just wished to see it while I be around."  
"Very well." He nodded his head. "Good day to ya then."  
"Good day." He watched at the young man walked away from him. How a part of him would of loved to charm the young man leading him into the near by trees to feed deeply from him. Not this time though…it was to be different.

As the door closed Taker just bowed his head whispering faintly under his breath. "Sins of the father no more….I absolve thee." He then turned heading back for his car heading down a different road then the one he headed in from. He only drove about five miles out of the town till he knew the roads were no longer passable by vehicle. He removed his jacket before stepping from the car. Taker walked away from the car feeling the ground grow soft under his feet knowing a wrong step could lead into a hidden bog. The place a blend of life and death, this place the birth of his own unnatural life. Sadly the home of his creator.

The trees grow thick above his head starting to block the light of day fighting to filter to the ground as he walked. His head slowly turned side to side looking knowing she seemed to be able to come from anywhere. He knew he should of expected it, yet it almost caught him off guard as a root seemed to spring from the ground wrapping his ankle. He stopped fast enough to stop from falling.

"REAPER!"  
"Dead Man….my my." Her voice a whisper around him. "Hmmm Something is different…" She stepped out from behind one of the trees her skin ghostly pale, wet untamed red hair & rich green eyes. She was dressed in a blouse of some sort & a broomstick skirt that clung to her body as she moved. She walked closer to Taker tilting her head to study him but he worked to not catch her gaze.  
"I came to say me peace with you Reaper…let me go."  
"Ye peace? What could ye mean by that Marcus?" The way the name rolled from her lips felt like venom in his veins.  
"Don't call me that."  
"Why not…it is ya name after all."  
"Only one will ever call me that…"

"Ya want me to believe ye found him again…after all this time."  
"I have…that is the change you feel."  
Her face twisted in to a furious mask. "That so?" she reached a hand out grabbing Taker forcefully by his jaw her nails biting his flesh. "Ye almost feel like them again…." She gives a cold laugh forcing him to look at her till he closed his eyes. "These new feelings are making ye weak Marcus."  
"Stop it." He gave a growl yanking his jaw from her grip not caring about the scratches. "You are never to call me that again."

"He can't make ye feel as I can…he can never understand ya as I can." Her voice a soft whisper again as he can feel her hands running under his shirt up his chest. He grabs her arms moving them away from him.  
"Stop it Reaper."  
"Why…Ya know I will get what I want…"  
"I am not yours anymore."  
"If that the case you would not be here now."  
"I only did such out of respect…"  
"NO!" She faintly hissed "Ye will always be mine Marcus…I made ya…" Taker grunted feeling something wrapping his wrists pulling his hands to his sides. Reaper's hands tracing his skin again. "My blood runs in ya veins…ye can never be free of me."

"Reaper please…stop this."  
"Ye emotions are making you weak Marcus." The name passing her lips caused another growl from his lips. His back arched at the vines holding his wrist pulled him to the ground in a heavy thud. His eyes opened as pain etched his face. Looking up at her. "I remember a time when such a blow hardly phased ya love."  
"I'LL NEVER BE YA LOVE, I PRAY YOU BURN IN THE PITS!" She moved to crouch next to him her hand brushing his face he went to turn from her.

"If the devil hasn't claimed me yet I doubt he ever will." She placed her hands on his shoulders leaning over his dragging her tongue over the scratches on his jaw the blood lightly seeping down his neck. "Come now Marcus ye used to be more fun then this." Her one hand trailed down his body unfastening his jeans.

"REAPER NO…" He faintly growled.  
"Ye need to do better then that love." He pulled his shoulders up the best he could but it was no use as the vines were as strong as steel. He let out a low hiss as she took a nail running it down his chest ripping the shirt as she went. Her lips full as she licked them looking him over. "They may of made you weaker Marcus…but I wonder if it has made you tastier."  
"Reaper…no…I know you get offerings….please."

She leaned near his ear. "But yours is always special…" She lightly traced his neck almost marveling at him. "Remember Marcus I hardly ever seen you with a heartbeat…quite interesting.." He almost snarled in rage trying to pull his wrist or legs free. "Yes…Yes make that blood flow even more for me." She lifted her head watching him fight. Her lips in a faint curl her fangs glistened faintly in the dim light as she traced a hand over the left side of his chest. "Yes…" she almost hissed over him as he tried to shake his head no. She brought her lips closer to his flesh she trailed kisses over the top of the pec till pain ripped through him with a scream as her fangs sink into his skin. She only sucked on the spot a time before removing her lips is a sickening grin watching at the blood still flowed from the bite not healing it yet.

"CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU TO HELL YOU HELLISH BITCH!" She only chuckled at his out burst as she licked her lips watching the blood trail towards his neck & down between his pecs.  
"What a delicious sight…I wonder of ya new love would look as lovely." Mark fought even more.  
"YOU LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE! I WOULD NEVER BRING HIM HERE!" She quickly placed a hand to his neck squeezing firmly.  
"I would watch how agitated ya get Marcus…or ye may not be leaving when I am done with ya" Leaning over she slowly licked the wound stopping the blood flow & then traced the trail of blood. She moved to kneel next to his body. Looking down she gave a frown seeing his jeans open, but not a single stir from his manhood. "Ye not even wish to entertain me today Marcus….how disappointing."

"You had your taste…you had your fun…now let me go."  
"Oh indeed I had a small taste…but I have yet to have my fun."  
"NO…I am not doing it….no anymore…."  
"Who said I was giving ye a choice in the matter anymore." Her eyes held a dark gaze to them her voice almost deadly.  
"How can you make me if my body won't agree. Remember I have great control over that."

"Normally I would agree…but remember the rules have changed Marcus…" She reached down taking a firm hold of him stroking him. He kept his eyes open drilling in his head he did not want this , he did not wish this.  
"Stop it….I won't cave to you this time." He hissed as she gave a firm pull leading to him almost yelp. He took a deep breath as she finally let go slowly standing.

"Fine…I will get you…just a different approach." Mark started to struggle with his bindings again.  
"Why me…why not one of your offerings before you bite them…Please….please just let me leave."  
"I never thought I would hear you beg Marcus…you have really become pitiful….I would almost debate letting you go…or killing you if it was not for the fact of how wonderful I know you feel buried deep in me." She looks down at him a smile crosses her lips at the thought. "Does he know that feeling yet?" She kneels back down by Taker looking deep in his eyes he tried to turn his head but he was already caught.

"Re-reaper….no….no he ha-hasn't yet…."  
"Ah….but ya can already picture it though…plus ya already have felt & tasted him….the reason he stirs these new feelings in ye." Her hand reaches towards his temple.  
"REAPER PL-PLEASE NO….DON-DON'T DO THIS!" She touches his head near his temple his eyes drifting close pushing his mind to a pleasurable memory. Taker tried to fight, tried to keep his mind in the here & now. He didn't want to remember at that moment the wonderful feeling of John's lips wrapped around him.

Taker silently cursed himself at the spell Reaper had placed him mind under. He struggled with his bindings his body betraying him. She licked her lips watching him finally grow hard in her presence. She moved till she straddled his waist hovering over him. She loved hearing his groans even if they were not for her. She didn't care as she lowered herself onto him. "AYE….aye Marcus…." She moaned as she started to ride him hard & deep. She gripped a hold of his shoulders crushing her lips to his ravaging his body swallowing his moans as he couldn't help but come within her. His chest heaving as she finally let go of him but still having him connected deep with in her.

As he opened his eyes again slowly tears glistened in them. "Da-damn you…no-now you got wh-what you wanted fr-from me…let me go…"

She rolled her hips causing him to grunt almost painfully. "Not quite yet Marcus M'dear…Ya see….I was lying all those years go when I said maybe ye will find ye Sean again…I never planned on fully letting ya go…EVER…even if it just the one year or so…ye will always come back to me…Even if I need to ruin ye new one."  
"NO…LEAVE HIM ALONE…..you can't get to him anyways…you can't leave here."

She leaned close to his face grabbing a head of his jaw gazing into his eyes again. "Ye right Marcus…My body can not leave…But if you were to ruin him for me."  
"NO…I would never…" Before Taker could speak another word her lips met his again his mind slipping into a dense fog & then blackness.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. Thank you to everyone who**** putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it. If I don't answer your review don't think I don't appreciated them because I do. **

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story.**

**Warning I am pretty sure this ranks as my longest chapter ever!)**

Taker groaned in pain, his body felt cold & heavy. If not for the pain he would almost wonder if she had killed him. He fought to opening his eyes he was slumped against a tree just within sight of the car. He tried to figure how he even got there but he didn't care at this point pushing his body to stand. His mind still in a daze stumbling to the car he fished for the keys in his pocket wincing at the pain in his wrists brushing the denim.

"Damned bitch…good riddance." He got into the car locking the doors before he felt around for the sweat jacket slipping it on to cover his upper body. He hissed as the fabric ran over the wrists. Now he just had to hope he could get back to the hotel in one piece. It was then he noticed it was already night time. He wondered faintly how long was he knocked out for. Part of him told him it was not safe, but another part told him he dare not stay anywhere near her domain longer then needed.

His lips & mouth felt so dry while his jeans & skin were soaked. He started the car & just drove. When ever another wave if dizziness would begin to hit he would try to pull to the side of the road till it passed. The longer he drove the more memories would try to enter his mind no matter how much he wishes they wouldn't. He felt like one big disgusting mess.

The sun was already peeking on the horizon when the hotel finally came into his view. He pulled into the lot when his eyes glanced the large building knowing there was no way he had the energy to get to his room alone. He head was pounding he could still hear her laugh in his head. Her taunts as he reached for the phone saying she was going to make him ruin John for her. "Wh-what she do to me?" He sighed calling Kane.

Kane's eyes opened hearing his phone. He slipped out from his spot on the bed grabbing it a faint feeling of relief seeing Taker's number come across it. "Taker where are you?…Taker?…OK I'll be right down…yeah he's on the couch I'll….um ok…yeah sure hang tight…" Kane hung up he was so tired, he actually fell sleep with the mask in place & rushed to get dressed.

"Kane?" Came Christian's own sleep depraved voice.  
"Rest lil one I'll be back."  
"Taker?"  
"Back but something is wrong."  
"Sure you don't need us?"  
"I'm not sure of anything except he said not to let John see him right now."  
"Damn…I'll get up to keep an eye on him." He got off the bed throwing on a pair of sweats before making his way to the living room seeing John in a fitful sleep on the couch. Kane followed after Christian heading for the door.

He left as quietly as he could heading for the lobby & outside. He scanned the lot when he spotted Taker's rental making his way towards it. He stopped a moment seeing Taker his head tilted towards the back of the seat the lack of color to his skin tone. "Damn it…." He mumbled under his breath as he moved closer opening the door. "Taker?" He got a weak mumble to him. It at least showed he was alive. Kane went to help him from the car a mixture of smells hit him the strongest was the stagnant water that soaked his jeans only adding to the large mans weight. "OK Man you need to try to help me at least some."

Kane pulled Taker's hood over his face & he at least managed to support his weight some in a staggering manner. Getting him inside & to the elevator Taker just slumped against the wall his head falling forward. "OK Taker we are almost there…just a little more…" Kane tried not to sound worried. He helped pull Taker from the wall & down the hall towards his suite. Opening the door he lead Taker to one of the chairs practically falling into it. Kane lowered the hood taking in a better look of Taker's almost drawn features, his lips were almost blue.

"Taker…can you hear me?"  
"Yeah." His voice strained.  
"When you last feed?"  
"Do-don't know if I c-can wi-without loo-loosing it." He cringed his face twisting from the pain his head falling back.  
"You don't you will only get worse…what is we restrain you some how." Taker's eyes shot open a look of fear Kane never seen before in them. "OK…calm down….we won't…"  
Taker tried to move closing his eyes. "No…no…it would be best for who ever I feed from if I am…it is ju-just…"  
"Just what…"  
"Help me with the jacket…you will see." Kane moved closer keeping an eye on Taker's movements knowing how fast he may or may not move at the moment. He unzipped the jacket noticing first the lack of a shirt under it. He sighed seeing the bruising the was over his left pec & clearly the signs of a bite.  
"Shit man. So not only were you pushing yourself at it was…she feed from you on top of it?"

"And she used her magic to restrain me." Taker tried to move & fight the desire to yell sliding the jacket down his arms. Kane could then see the bruises & scratches that wound their way around both wrist to the lower forearms. "She is older…she will always be stronger…does not change how it makes me feel."  
"She did more then feed…"  
"Yes…" Taker hung his head. "I so need a shower…but first thing first." Kane nodded moving to Taker's bedroom brining back some sweats he helped Taker get changed into them from the jeans that were almost peeled from his body. "Just throw them away after you re-remove my wallet…I wa-want no memory of them." Kane nodded doing at instructed. Kane then pulled out his phone calling Christian.

"I need you & Edge in Taker's room now…I won't lie he is in real bad shape he need a feeding…It is bad enough I don't know if one of you will be able to provide enough….Also bring the leather restrains…for him…I am not offering unless needed in case I need to pull him loose…you know I do not wish to place either of you at risk that is why we are trying to take steps to keep you both as safe as can be. See you guys soon." Kane hung up the phone waiting.

Christian shook his head standing up. "You know I'm coming with you guys." He looked over hearing John's voice.  
"Sorry John no."  
"If Taker is hurt he needs me."  
"And I was given orders he said not to let you near him."  
"Why?"  
"He is very badly hurt he needs blood & he doesn't want to hurt you."  
"But yet putting you & Edge in harms way is ok? I don't think so." John gets up fixing his shirt. "Go on, go get Edge & what ever it is Kane told you to bring. I'm still going though…I would be loosing it more then I already am if I had to stay here."

Christian just shook his head heading for the bedroom waking a groggy Edge who tried not to raises his voice when he was told what was going on. "GREAT SO THAT ASS GET TANGLED WITH THE WITCH AGAIN & WE GOT TO CLEAN THE MESS!" Ok so much for not raising his voice, John was wondering who or what Edge was referring too. It was a few more minutes before they came out of the room Christian carrying a small gym bag.

The three of them headed down to Taker's room. When Christian knocked Kane answered it trying not to narrow his eyes seeing John. He then looked at Christian. "He insisted…you really think I could have stopped him."  
Kane shifted his eyes to John. "It's not safe…"  
"Yet it safe for these two…I don't care I need to see him."  
"You don't want to at the moment."  
"Yes I do…please…"  
"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Taker yelled.  
"I AM NOT LEAVING!" John yelled back glaring at Kane. "Let me in or there will be a scene." Kane shook his head moving out of the way. "Don't get in the way… or near him…at least till I get him secured…he is more worried of doing something to you John then anyone else." Kane took the bag from Christian before moving to where Taker was in the bedroom. While they waited it was decided the bed was best as most chairs they were sure Taker could break if he was enraged enough.

"I told you not to bring him." Taker's voice sounded worried.  
"I had no choice."  
"I can't have him see me like this…pl-plus she did some-something to my mind Kane….she wa-wants me to hurt him…please do-don't let him in here."  
"Once you are secure it should be safe."  
"I-I-I don't know…ple-please Kane. I can still hear her….feel her…"  
"It will be fine…just have you regain your Strength…clean you up…rest…" Neither one realizing the three in the sitting room could over hear every word.

Kane came back out & saw the worried looks. "How bad is he really?" Christian asked.  
"Very…he is bruised & drained…she bit him right in the chest." The two brothers winced, while John was just faintly shocked.  
"Who is she?" John faintly Kane turning his focus to John.  
"He only refers to her as Reaper…his creator…the only one he would ever need to call Master…in this case Mistress. He can not help but go to her when he comes here…he was hoping this was the last time…he was hoping finding you would start to break her hold on him. I am guessing she did not take the news well because I have never seen him this bad."  
"So she gave him orders to hurt me? He is trying to resist them? So it is more then just simple commands?"  
"Yes to all three…As I said she created him…her powers are stronger. He doesn't want to hurt you John, but he doesn't know if he is strong enough to fight her influences he is feeling still."  
"Will they ever fade or will he always be afraid he will hurt me?"  
"At least till we leave Ireland…hopefully once was leave the lands her pull should weaken on him. She is tied to the land & normally so is her call to him."

John lowers his head before moving to sit down placing his head in his hands. "I can't believe this…" He then looks at Kane. "He goes through this every time you guys tour over here?"  
"Yes…like I said this is the worst yet."  
"Because of me…"  
"He hates what he must do in her service. He would have been glad to be free of her after so long."  
"But he isn't though if he is still trying to fight her."  
"For now anyways…yes…sorry." Kane shakes his head. "Please let us finish the task at hand John…then I will see if he is willing to at least still see you while restrained so he can't hurt you."

John just nods before Kane walks over to the brothers making sure they are both ok with this. Edge slightly more reluctant but agrees. They walk in & they could hardly believe Taker's condition. The damage to his chest & the bruises that are seen past the leather restraints the tied him to the bed. Christian agreeing to go first moved to one side of Taker while Kane moved to the other side giving him full access to Taker's head in case he had to help pull Christian free.

"My senses are dulled at the moment…I'll try to be gentle" Christian blinked never thinking he would hear those words from Taker's lips.  
"Hold on a moment." Edge spoke before Christian could move. "Heightened feelings will only make the blood richer correct?"  
"Yes."  
Edge walked over running a hand over Christian's jaw. "Then lets amp things up a bit." He pulled his hand through Christian's hair grabbing him by the back of the head before kissing him very deeply to the point of the younger brother moaning into Edge's mouth not used to the older of the two taking the more controlling role in these situations. Edge's other hand lowering to Christian's bulge getting a deeper moan. Edge's lips moved teasingly brushing his neck before speaking "Don't worry baby bro…if you awake enough after this I'll make sure you get off." Christian faintly shuttered at Edge's words. Edge glance at Kane who faintly nodded. He helped Christian sit on the side of the bed moving his lips back to Christian's as Kane helped position his wrist by Taker's mouth which on instinct curled into a faint snarl before biting into the flesh the blood slowly flowing into his mouth. Christian gasped a brief moment before moaning even more deeply against Edge's lips his body shuttering against him. Edge broke the kiss looking down at his brother. "Damn…"

His shocked eyes then glanced around his brother towards Taker. Seeing Kane carefully lifting the wrist Taker's tongue licking the wounds till no more drops fell. "Well I know how to mess with you for a few days bro."  
"Do-don't even think it…Or I'll keep wrist tape on it." Christian shuttered at the thought of Edge playing with that bite.  
"Spoil sport."  
"I miss something you two?" Kane asked.  
"Um…yeah. Seems your brother biting Christian while I was petting him…well…pushed him over."  
Taker weakly laughed.  
"Glad you taking pleasure in my slight embarrassment." Christian almost pouted.  
"Was he enough for you Taker?" Kane asked.  
"For now…give me body some time to deal with this energy…" A faint groan from his chest. Kane could see a faint hint of color already returning knowing the bruises will take longer heal.

"OK I'll get these two back to our room…John really wants to see you…please let him even if we need to keep you tied." Taker nods. "Good I'll let him know." Kane gets up helping Edge with Christian who was hating the thought of walking down the hall with cum wet sweats. Luckily it was a short walk.

Kane stopped to talk to John. "You can go in…but don't untie him no matter how much he asks." John slowly nodded trying not to look worried as the three of them left.

He sat there a few minutes while trying to get himself in order for what he may or may not see. He got up walking into the bedroom stopping in the door way, his eyes scanning Taker over with his arms secured to the top of the bed. A blanket covered him to his waist. His skin was slightly more it's normal color only emphasizing the bruises on his arms. If not for seeing them & trying to fathom what happened John could see how it could almost be hot, the hotness only added to be Taker's closed eyes trying to fight the sounds he wanted to make.

"Taker?"  
"Yeah…It-it's safe…" Taker was still faintly winded. John walked even closer a faint gasp at the larger bruise on his chest.  
"Damn."  
"Tr-trust me looked wor-worse…still feels like hell." He tried to joke. He went to open his eyes then stopped it. "DAMN IT!"  
"Taker?"  
"Find something to cover my eyes…pl-please…." He starts turning his head. "No no….pl-please…no…John….sh-she…." He growls in frustration. John trying to figure if the no's were aimed at him, but then Taker mentioned she. He moved to Taker's suitcase removing one of his bandanas bring it over to him.  
"Taker I need you to stop a moment." Taker lifted his head up a faint growl from him John tried to ignore it slipping it over his head & over his eyes.

"I can still feel her in my head…She want's you scared of me…so you will leave….me..." A sigh passed his lips feeling John touching his face. "I am so sorry John…please forgive me."  
"For what?"  
"What I have done…wh-" His hands clenched into fists trying to pull the restraints. A cold dark laugh almost seems to echo through his body. John removes his hand taking a step back from the bed. Even for Taker in his darker moods that was not his normal laugh. It was not the laugh that chilled John yet rumbled him to his core…this one flat out scared the shit from him. Even the faint look to his lips read pure cold.

"Awww come on don't ya wish to play…" The voice was his yet it wasn't the brogue was unmistakable. Taker growled under his breath. "Get out of my head you cursed witch!" He faintly licked his lips. "Jo…John…I th-think you still there…are you?" Fear etched his voice.  
"Yes."  
"Pl-please if yo-you can deal with her taunts…sh…she can't hurt you as lo-long as I am like this…ne-need you…" John moved back towards the bed sitting next to Taker first brushing his face again then his hand slowly trailing down his neck & over his chest careful of the bruise that is when he could make out the two marks.

"She actually bit you there?"  
"Yeah…She had me pinned down…she said my falling in love with you made me weaker….more hu-human…she wa-wanted to taste it…"  
"Lo…love…"  
"Yes John…it is more then just a se-sexual attraction to you…" He gulped "As I said the la-last to make me feel was one I would call me soul mate…we pl-pledged our-ourselves to each other for all times…That is why I said ei-either you are his soul reborn…or he gave his blessing." Taker clenched his teeth a low growl his head moving slightly. "No…no…I won't be your puppet anymore." Taker mumbled under his breath.  
"It's ok Taker…I'm right here." John kicked his shoes off & his shirt before sliding into bed carefully placing one arm around Taker's waist. "She isn't going to chase me from you…Even if she hurt me through you…I know it wouldn't be you…"  
"I still do-don't want to risk it."  
"I know...I know…" John lightly rubs Taker's abs getting a faint moan from the larger man.  
"That feels so good after wh-what I been through…just your warm touch after her icy ones…God I don't deserve you after what I allowed…"  
"Shhh Please…you don't need to tell me….at least not yet…wait till you are feeling better."  
"OK…I so wish I could of showered before you being this close to me…" Taker sighed.

He felt & heard John chuckle slightly. "Want me to give you a sponge bath?"  
"What?"  
"If you can handle my hands roaming over you body…I'll wash you down. I'll try to be careful of the bruises."  
"I am just…ashamed…"  
"Of what…" Taker felt John brushing his cheek again.  
"She forced herself on me…"  
"How bad…" Taker tried to shake his head. "Please. I think I have a clue."  
"She used her powers to stir memories of me & you in one of our he-heated moments…"  
"God Taker…." John still lightly stroking his face. "You shouldn't be the one to feel ashamed of that…"

"I…I am never the one to feel powerless! I am the one control!" He started to growl again anger read clearly along his visible jaw. The clenched jaw moves from John's touch & at least for now John does not move to touch it again his eyes looking down. "I TAKE OTHER PEOPLE'S POWER….IT IS NOT TAKEN FROM ME!" The tone made John's heart race, partly fear…maybe slightly arousal…he knew he was hearing Taker & not 'her'. It was the rage of Taker that confronted him in the locker rooms. He back arched from the bed as he was fighting again. "FUCKING HARLOT!" The words spit forward like venom.

John firmly placed his hand back on Taker's waist. "Let it out…remember she is only in your head…she can't hurt you now…please let me help wash the traces of her from you." John paused a moment part of him felt odd at what was about to pass his lips yet was oddly exciting. "Please allow me to serve you….Master." The word passing his lips caused Taker's head to quickly snap in his direction as if being able to see John.

"John….Pl-please do-don't call me that again…I may be the more dominate in the relationship…The top between us once we are together…but never feel you are not my equal. Promise me that…please never think you are beneath me John…yes I would love you feel you serving me…but because you wish to…not cause you feel you must."  
John got a small smile to his lips hearing Taker calling him his equal unsure how that could remotely be possible on so many levels. He wanted to question, but didn't feel now was the time. "I do wish to do it…please…allow me to wash the traces of her from your flesh that I can."

Taker gulped but nodded. He felt John get up hearing him move around the room looking for a few things. Not being able to see was a new sensation for Taker, but knew he didn't dare risk charming John to free him. This felt worse then just an attraction allure from Reaper…it was as if she was really in his mind trying to take control of his body. He had to keep fighting her, he could not allow her to hurt John.

John came back in using one of the small trashcans to hold the warm water with only a touch of a bath oil he spotted of Taker's. A sigh passed his lips picking up the scent. "I hope I didn't use too much."  
"Should be fine John." He could feel John removing the blanket seeing his ankles with leather restraints at well.  
"Think it is safe for me to at least undo your legs to undress you properly?"  
"I don't know…how fast can you move if I try to leg lock you" Taker weakly chuckles.

"JOHN?" Kane's voice came from the sitting room.  
"One moment." He looked at Taker. "Hold that thought I guess." Taker just sort of groaned when John walked away towards the sitting room. Kane stood there looking John over.  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
"Well…sort of…and not what you think…He broke down telling or at least greatly hinted at what Reaper did to him. Since he can't get out of bed for now I was getting ready to clean him up if you must know."  
"What no shirt or shoes to not get them wet yourself John?" Kane jokingly observed.  
"No I was holding him…trying to help him feel better…but he feels physically & emotionally dirty…So I just want to help him start feeling cleaner." Kane nods. "If I need anything I know you guys are right down the hall….and yes I know don't untie his hands…"John shakes his head "He had me blindfold him so he wouldn't charm me into doing it."  
"Wow…can't believe that didn't cross my mind. Any problems yet?"  
"Just a few verbal outburst & he tried to pull free but the cuffs held. "  
"Good…just be on your toes ok?"  
"Yeah…go get some sleep, I know you & the boys could use it."  
"OK see you in a few hours or so."  
"Night Kane." Kane just smiled with a nod before leaving.

John turned heading back into the bed room "OK So where were we?"  
"Um something about freeing my legs I think?" Taker couldn't believe he was almost joking in this situation.  
"Oh yes…" John walks back towards the bed unfastening one leg & then the other. Taker shivered feeling John's hands running up his legs till he reached his waist.

Taking a hold with both hands he begins to pull them down & off an audible wince seeing the lighter bruising on Taker's lower legs. "And think that was through jeans."  
"Damn no offence Taker…I see where your darker side comes from."  
"None taken."  
John moved back to the water putting his arm in it retrieving the washcloth wringing most of the water out of it before starting with Taker's arms & down towards the chest. "How long for them to heal."  
"You should notice they already are some…hopefully by tonight."  
"Glad." Rinsing the cloth John slowly washed his chest careful of the bruise but licking his lips at how Taker's skin is glistening. "Damn it is wasn't for the fact you were hurt…"  
"Trust me I know…" Taker faintly groans the roughness of the cloth over his nipples "You being so attentive feels good John."  
"I'm glad…is it wrong seeing you laying there is a turn on."  
"No…"  
"Good." John shook his head moving to washing down Taker's abs & the top of his groin tingles in his body seeing Taker getting hard from the close contact. Wetting the cloth again he skips the groin itself for now washing down both of his long firm legs.

"Tease" Taker lightly chuckled.  
"No just saving best for last…also warning I don't know if I can stay a good boy." Taker's head pushed against the pillow with a groan at even thought of it. "and seems you like that idea." John cleans the cloth again before moving to wash Taker's groin & semi hard manhood John actually washed the whole area twice making sure not a miss a single spot including slightly between his cheeks  
"Hey watch it back there now." Taker tried to sternly warn him but slightly failed getting a playful chuckle from John. John dropped the cloth back in the bucket placing his hands on Taker's chest running them over the nipples causing the larger man to squirm.

"Now for the real test." John told him before placing his lips over one of the nipples sucking gently on it.  
"OH DAMN!"  
"Yeah…seems good….how's the other." Taker bucked lightly feeling John lick the other one now.  
"I'll get you back for this boy." Taker growled.  
"Oh I don't doubt that Dead Man…but for now you just need to take it." John's own voice slightly breathless. "Trust me you are getting the better end of the bargain."  
"Hey I would love to Taste you…" Taker slowly licked his lips.  
"Think she would try making you bite me?" John sounded slightly worried.  
"I…I have no way of knowing…For now she seems quite in there. I seem to be able to fight her before she tries to take over."  
"Oh man…" John starts to shed the rest of his clothing. "How…"  
"I can handle you….just get over me…you'll need to guide it since I can't see."

John moaned softly at the thought. Climbing back onto the bed he moved to place one leg on either side of Taker's head. Looking down he could see his face lowering closer, working to keep his balance. "K Taker let me see the wonderful tongue of yours." Taker gave a growl feeling the warmth of John's body sticking his thick tongue out he moaned once he felt John's head touch it sliding down it with a moan towards his waiting mouth. "OH man…" John groaned  
~Go ahead move I just want to feel you, you won't hurt me.~ John moaned at the thought as he began slowly moving his hips sliding himself between Taker's lips as the larger man began to suck.  
"Damn Taker…Oh god yes…" Licking his own lips he lowered his chest closer to Taker's body till he could start returning the favor. His moans humming around Taker's shaft. They both moaned almost in unison till John just couldn't hold back anymore. He bucked his hips a little heavier coming into Taker's mouth. He had to lift up panting but moved a hand to stroke Taker. "Damn…" He slowly tried to move. "You ok there."  
"Yeah kid…ju-just peachy." Taker moaned licking his lips. "Told ya it wouldn't hurt me…" Taker groaned bucking his oh hips against John's hand. "God damn…."

"Want me lips back?"  
"If you think you ca-can ha-handle your own ta-taste I could really do with a kiss…"  
"Of course." John placed his lips to Taker's kissing him deeply his tongue entered Taker's first taking in the odd taste of them both. The kiss stopped a moment their lips still touched but John grew still, even his stroking stopped. His eyes blinked as he felt odd a moment.  
~John?…~ John pulled his lips away shaking his head. "John…stop…are you ok?" Taker truly sounded worried he knew he felt something off as well.

"I…I think I'm ok…just a little lightheaded." John let go of Taker falling back some. "Ta-Taker….so-som" John groans in pain closing his eyes.  
"John? Come on talk to me….You need to let me know what you feeling…" Taker felt the bed move he was guessing John standing up hand moving down his body & then his leg feeling it begin recuffed. "John…What's happening…Talk to me." He could hear the metal of the buckle & feel his one hand being undone. "JOHN NO…DAMN IT FIGHT HER! JOHN NO! Don't untie me. I don't want to hurt you….please…" He winced in pain as the arm was yanked over his body flipping him over on the bed. "NO…He didn't want to hurt John but now tried to fight feeling the arm being tied to a new position on the bed. "John…pl…please fight her…god please."

He could feel John's breath near his cheek. "If we are demons why would god hear ya prayers Marcus."  
"Damn you Reaper let him go…"  
"Why should I do that?" He gave a hiss feeling John's nails dig deeply into his back. "Mortal's minds are so easily manipulated. Ye should know that Marcus." A cold laugh so uncharacteristic of John passes his lips before pulling the blindfold from Taker's eyes. "Now granted their bodies don't hold up as well as ours…but I plan on taking full advantage of this one while I can."

"No…how….HOW did you…" Taker growled looking at her…well sadly at John but saw his rich ocean blues were dark & cloudy.  
"Ye see sweet Marcus…when I kissed ya…I actually possessed ye body…mine is stored safe…I walked ya out of the swamp….But since ye taken safe guards to protect ye dear baby…I'll just make him wreck ye instead….make him so scared of hurting ya again he will just have to stay away…because he will have no clue when I may come back…no clue if he is ever really free or not…" She stands up tracing a hand down his back rubbing his ass. "Ye see Marcus, while it may be a mortal body I have picked up one of ye tricks already." She reached up grabbing a hold of his head turning it to look down at John's firm member. "Now open…" Taker tried to pull away. "Do it I'll I just take you as you are." Taker's breath quicken.

"Reaper….ple-please no…do-don't."  
"What else you think I had in mind dear… So ya gonna do as told & make him wet…or will it be your blood doing it? Taker gulped reluctantly open his mouth taking John between his lips. He didn't want to but couldn't help but groan at the still familiar taste. "Good….Enough." Reaper pulled away moving to the foot of the bed forcing Taker up some his one leg still free. He knew he could of tried to kick but to do so would only injure John besides three limbs were still bound. "Now lets see here." She almost taunted him. She gave a slow growl of frustration. "No…no…not yet…"

"John?….Come on John…" He tenses feeling one of his cheeks pulled to the side & the head of John's member brushing it. Taker closed his eyes burying his head in the pillows trying to relax himself. He muffled his scream as Reaper thrusted into him.  
"He was close…so close Marcus." Reaper snarled along with the thrusts. "MMM Yes I can see the benefits of this." Snapping their hips harder only to get another muffled scream.  
~I don't blame you John…you tried.~  
"That a shame…I don't even know if the poor boy can even hear you." Grabbing tightly to Taker's hips purposely changing speed or direction whenever he seemed to be adjusting. A couple times actually pulling out to only thrust back in painfully. "Remember Marcus…I can keep this up till you submit or he drops…" A cold laugh passes their lips then a growl their body trembles some. "No…NO…"  
~John…pl…please fight more…Reaper you already got me…ple-please let him out…~

"Oh god…." A shaky voice heard "Wh-what…"  
"John…it…it's ok…ju-just take it easy….please finish…I need to feel it…"  
"OK…" He loosened the crushing grip his body had on Taker's hips. He felt bad yet it felt so good at the same time. He slowly moved himself back into Taker moaning at how he felt. "God Taker….I wanted you….god how I wanted….ju…"  
"Shh….ple…please don't br" He gave a whimpered moan "Don't bring the how up….god jus…" Taker moaned again as John changed the angle of his hip. "Yes John…right there….god yes…" John moaned feeling the quivering of Taker's muscles around his aching member. He wrapped one arm around Taker getting a hold of him jerking him at the same rhythm of his thrust against him. "God John…please…so…"  
"Yeah me too…me too" John grunted against Taker's back. Taker's body tightened as he came John only a few strokes behind him feeling Taker squeezing even tighter around him. Both men collapsed John started to move.  
~No…Stay…wa-want to feel us joined.~ Even his mental voice was drained.  
"I won't be to he-heavy on you?" He just felt Taker slowly shake his head.  
~Ju-just sleep, Be fine.~

John normally would have trouble falling asleep he felt guilty of what he was forced to do. Who or whatever was controlling his body he could still hear everything. It was like when Taker knocked him out, but he could see. He could see & hear what this being was making him do to Taker, but he had no power to stop it. If his body was not so drained from the whole event he would of stayed awake nestled on top of Taker because that is what he wished. An uneasy sleep soon swept over them both.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. Thank you to everyone who**** putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it. If I don't answer your review don't think I don't appreciated them because I do. **

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story.)**

Taker's head was pounding his mind still trying to piece the last almost day moving he felt himself still tied face down to the bed. He then registered the lack of contact. "Jo-John?" His throat still felt sore.  
"Good you awake…" Taker turned his head trying to look in the direction of the bathroom seeing John walking out wrapped in a towel. A warming smile to his lips. "I didn't want to help clean you till I knew you could handle it…and also keeping Kane from this room was not easy either."  
"Ho-How long was I out?"  
"About six hours it is already noon, we fly out tonight."  
"Tell Kane to use my special travel information I want us on a private flight back stateside as soon as possible."  
"What's up?"  
"John you may not feel it right now, but she is still there…sooner we leave the sooner we should be safe."  
"Damn you're tied up & still barking orders." John tried to joke but nodded understanding.

He left the room calling Kane knowing that would also keep the big man busy for a while. He came back in grabbing the water from the night before dumping it out to make a fresh batch carrying it in. "Think it is safe to unhook you so we can do this in the shower?"  
"Not sure of anything."  
"OK" John did unfasten Taker's one leg seeing how much the bruises were already gone. "Raise up if you can." Taker slowly moved more to his knees. John wet the cloth. "I'll try to be gentle." Moving behind Taker he lightly spread the cheeks dabbing the cloth on the area hearing him draw in his breath. "Sorry."  
"It's ok John…almost feels good…" Taker closed his eyes a faint sigh. "Get the oil from the bath."  
"Taker?"  
"It will sooth it…"  
"OK." John stood up walking to the bathroom retrieving the small bottle. A low groan from John's lips. "Damn it man."  
"That a pained or a heated damn?"  
"Sort of both." John moved back on the bed, placing the sealed oil down he lightly placed a hand on each of the cheeks looking down at him.

Taker moaned faintly "What want to kiss & make it better boy?"  
"Taker neither of us are thinking clearly…" John shuttered feeling heated yet scared…he knew Taker was hurt, still weakened, who knows if somehow they both were being influenced by this Reaper person. "John…either do something while you still have some thought of your own…or help turn me over & get out before she takes the reins." Taker growled in frustration. He moaned feeling John's soft lips placed at the base of his spine. Taker faintly sighed feeling John's saliva slide between his cheeks. "Yes, John." John rubbed Taker's cheeks before pulling then carefully apart running his tongue between them getting the larger man to growl in heat. Flicking over the hole feeling the muscles twitch.

"Damn Dead Man…you got me so hot…" John slicked one of his finger slowly sliding it into Taker's hole Taker gasped briefly but then moaned when John began to move it already stoking the bundle of nerves causing the larger man to buck against his hand.  
"Damn Jo-John…"  
"Like that…"  
"Pl…" Taker moved his head to the side trying to breath.  
"Want me again Dead Man?"  
"Yes…ju…"  
"I will…" John lightly kissed the base of Taker's spin again before grabbing the oil working the top loose he dribbled a few drops between his cheeks coating the finger as he moved in & out of him adding a second he added to the first to slowly stretch him out. He then dribbled some over his own hard member stoking him with his other hand after closing the oil. "You look so hot Taker."  
"Pl-please…Ma-Marcus." He panted. John nodded to himself remembering that was what Reaper kept insisting calling him.

"OK Marcus…" He heard Taker give a calming sigh. "You ready for me?"  
"I think so." John removed his fingers lining himself up slowly sliding into. Feeling as he slipped past the ring of muscle a groan at how hot & tight he was even with the oil. "Damn Ta…" He stilled himself. "You feel so good around me Marcus…" He slowly pulled himself deeper & deeper buried deep. "Feels like I could blow already."  
"John just move please I want to feel you moving marking me yours…"  
"Yes Marcus…" He slowly rolled his hips moaning leaning over Taker wrapping around him. They both started to moan. "God you feel so good…mmm"

John's groans grew as he could no longer keep the slow pace shifting slightly telling by Taker's sounds he was hitting his spot again. They were both growing closer & closer….  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Bellowed Kane's voice the shock actually sent both men over the edge coming together. Both bodies just fell to the bed.  
~Out…out...KANE OUT NOW!…yo…you think of telling a soul…~ Taker mentally yelled at the intruder.  
Kane growled shutting the door actually causing both men to breathless start laughing.

"So much for him not seeing me like that…there goes my reputation." Taker joked still laughing as John slowly got up cleaning himself first & then Taker. "Dress & let him in." John nodded throwing his clothing on. He tried not to chuckle looking at Kane who was in the sitting room standing with his arm crossed.  
"We have a small situation?"  
"What besides you telling nothing was going on & I see you actually TOPPING him!" John quickly threw his hands up in defense.  
"It was consensual this…oh shit…"  
"What you mean THIS TIME!" Kane started to grow angry moving slowly closer towards John.

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE & WE CAN EXPLAIN!" Taker bellowed. Kane shot John a look moving past him into the room shaking his head. "I wanted you in here when my hands got freed it's not like you haven't see it before so knock it the hell off & untie me god damn it." Kane walked over looking down at Taker.  
"You know how hard it is taking you seriously after I just walked in on what I walked in on."  
"OH SHUT UP & UNTIE ME GOD DAMN IT!" Taker's face taking on a darker scowl.

"Oh yeah." John leaned in the door way. "That part the problem…Little missy leaned a new trick & you actually need to keep an eye on both of us till we get back to the states."  
"Why's that?" Kane questioned finally unfastening Taker's hands allowing his to sit up rubbing them.  
"Because" Taker started "She wasn't just trying to control me from her Haven…she can actually posses bodies so she can leave it. I was under her possession until John kissed me last night. She then at least partly jumped to him. Since I was bound so I couldn't hurt him…she used him to turn the tables." Taker got from the bed grabbing clothing to get dressed in even if he was walking off kilter some. "NOT A SINGLE WORD EITHER OF YOU!" He bellowed shutting the door & John couldn't help but laugh again. Taker came out a few moments later "So when we leave?"  
"One hour at this point Taker."

"Good hate to say I will be glad to see this place behind me...but I really am this time." He walks towards John standing real close to him making the younger man shutter. "As for you young man…" He practically growled at him, as he leaned closer staring in his eyes. "Remember come Sunday you ass will be mine." He swatted him firmly on the ass causing John to yelp rubbing the sore cheek. Taker just gave one of his cold smirks before pulling away to go start packing. "Well go get your stuff ready we got a flight to catch."  
"Yes sir." John replied jokingly throwing a salute before leaving. Kane just shook his head heading for the door.  
"I Mean it Kane…not a work to your boys or anyone else."  
"I promise."  
Taker just shook his head praying it was just as simple as leaving to be rid of her.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. Thank you to everyone who**** putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it. If I don't answer your review don't think I don't appreciated them because I do. **

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story.)**

The five of them were onboard the private plane taking off heading back for the states. They had a six hour flight before they would even reach New York. There was then a layover before the flight headed for Texas. As they taxied the runway Taker suggest to John he try to sleep as early as he could into the flight. John shifted to try to get comfortable & Taker did the same thing.

About thirty minutes after take off Christian finally spoke. "Was it wise them sitting next to each other?"  
"Look at the size of this thing…if she was going to turn one on the other would it matter where they were seated?" Kane replied.  
"I see your point." He just tried to snuggl against Kane's side as Edge was already relaxing on the other. It was maybe another thirty minutes before Kane was listening to both John & Taker both wincing in their sleep. He just shook his head trying not to focus on it too much as he had heard Taker go through it so many times over the years they been together. What bothered him was it seemed to last longer & even more wrenching to him & in this case both of them then he had heard before.

Taker calmed down first slowly opening his eyes he went to move still hearing John. Unfastening his belt he moved out of the seat till he was in front of John brushing his face. "John…come on John just push her grip away from you…you can do it…just relax yourself & let Gaia take her back home. Listen to my voice John & come back to me…come on." Taker spent about 10 minutes giving John words of encouragement touching his face before John went quite slumping forward in the seat. Taker felt his pulse & lightly kissed John's forehead before leaning him back again in the seat before taking his own.

"He's ok now?" Kane asked looking over at Taker.  
"I believe so…just passed out from it…remember he never had to deal with this kind of mental ordeal before & I just pray there aren't too many more."  
"Why would there be ANY more if you are not going to deal with her."  
"Kane you know I am not the only non-human we sadly might deal with at times. Even humans there are those the dabble in the arts. If it is ever detected I have come across a mate…one I actually call an equal…"  
"I understand Taker." Kane closed his eyes shaking his head lightly knowing how much he has been a target himself over the years being of his bloodline.

About two hours out John started to stir again. "Ta-Taker?" He still sounded groggy. "Right here John." He reached over lightly touching John's hand. "How you feeling?"  
"Li-like I can sleep fo-for a week."  
"Sorry bout that."  
"S'ok…" John went to move his head then stopped with a groan.  
"Took a lot out of you, just relax we still have almost two hours before we even hit New York."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah…just rest we will wake you when we land." John weakly nodded trying to get comfortable again.

"Sure he will be ok by tomorrow?" Kane questioned.  
"If he isn't Vince will kill me." Taker sighed glancing at the younger man. "He should be ok with some sleep in a decent bed & a good meal in him."  
"Anything we can do to help?" Asked Christian.  
"I don't believe so…" He looked at John seeing how deep a sleep he is before looking back at them Edge now waking up. "I just may need help with a surprise after the show."  
"OH?" Christian smirked rubbing his hands "Come on Dead Man spill."

Taker lightly smirks. "I already told John I plan on…properly claiming him after the show at my home…I may need you boys help getting him there."  
"Um…where on the property…you have quite a few hiding spots on that land." Edge slowly spoke.  
"I'll let you boys know where after I have a little talk with him in the morning."  
"Um OK?"  
"Lets just say I sort of said one thing…but he has given me little hints that may not be what he is looking for…I need to get a little deeper into his mind." The brothers looked at each other around Kane both getting smirks nodding in faint understanding. "NO you two are not part of that." The smirks dropped becoming pouts actually causing Kane to laugh.

"Well Christian." Kane spoke the younger brother looking at him. "Remember you have a match yourself we will see how you feel after it. Plus after you both help deliver John to where he needs to go I am sure I can find a way to keep you both busy." He gave a smirk licking his lips causing both boys to shutter. Kane then looked at Taker. "You don't mind if we use one of your cabins do you?"  
Taker gave a faintly cold laugh. "Of course not."  
"I'll be cutting the cameras." Kane informed him getting a playful pout from Taker before they both laughed.

When they finally landed Taker lightly woke John & they are got off the plane heading into a lounge area while the plane refilled. Kane & the brothers went to get drinks & some food while Taker sat next to John not likening how he was looking just asked Kane to bring him something back.  
"You ok kid?"  
"Yeah…just a headache still how long do they normally last."  
"On you I don't know. Mine would have been gone already. Just take it easy. Few more hours & we be in Huston." John nodded leaning his head back. No matter how much he would of wanted to lean on Taker he knew they were in public now.

Once back on the plane John managed to get part of a sandwich down but even that was a struggle. "So you three gonna take a guest room I take it?" Taker asked to try to take his mind off his worries.  
"Of course as long as you don't mind." Commented Kane  
"Why would I ask if I wasn't offering."  
"Good point."  
"Just hope we won't be hearing you two love birds constantly" Joked Christian, which lead to Taker flipping him off. "Uh uh remember you lost that right."

Taker slowly turned his focus from the window towards Christian with the half smirk & cool gaze. His voice the rough yet alluring drawl. "Oh but I'm sure I ask nicely enough my brother would still share." Christian shuttered in his seat biting his lips turning his eyes down from him.  
"Play nice now…you have your own lil one to worry about Taker." Kane quietly spoke, which let to Taker giving a faint laugh.  
"I am only messing with him Kane…I have no intentions of going after that ass of his." Christian lets out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. "But if he don't shut his trap I may find a better use for it." Christian gulped leading to a chilling smirk from Taker.

"OK Taker enough….all we need is you to get these two riled up & left for me to deal with once we land."  
"OK OK…fine." Taker leaned over kissing John's forehead as he was asleep again. "Damn that Reaper." He mumbled under his breath.

Once they landed Taker looked at Kane heading for the car park. "I think best John ride with you guys. I don't think I would trust his balance or grip right now."  
"Got one you other babies here hmm?"  
"Yeah…also the jeep for you guys."  
"Nice no rental." Taker handed him the keys so Kane could pop the back for everyone to load their bags in including Taker before he moved towards a bike parked next to it getting on.  
"I'll meet you guys there."  
"Hey…forgetting something?" John lightly joked. Taker just gave him a look before a smirk blowing him a kiss before he took off. John tried not to shake his head knowing he wouldn't get anything in public. The four that were left got in the jeep driving off.

"John I am surprised he even blew you a kiss." Kane informed him. "Of course the way he did it I am sure anyone who saw would think it a cocky gesture…but he did it all the same."  
"Yeah…I know. I wasn't expecting much. Actually not anything…I am surprised you three as close as you sometimes do in public."  
"We don't act any special way John…people think they see anything that is on them."

"Well maybe not you…but these too at a little close at times even for brothers." John shakes his head a little bit as that was one concept he was still wrapping his head around. Hey gay was one thing even he was that now he guess…well bi towards gay, but the whole incest thing was a tough pill at times. He knew Taker & Kane called each other brothers, but if Taker is really as old as he claims & Kane is human there was no was that was true.

Kane pulled down a winding road till he reached a gate lowering the window punching in a code swinging the large iron gates open letting them drive in. John just looked out the window at the trees surrounding the outside then the size of the land inside the gates he couldn't even see the other side. "How big is this place?"  
"I never asked, I sometimes wonder if he keeps expanding it."

"So this is Taker's home?"  
"One of a few…but this is his main property…the others are more for safer, more comfortable resting places in different parts of the country."  
"Wow."  
"Just don't wander too far from the main house…we wouldn't want you getting lost."  
"Um ok?" John didn't know if Kane was serious or joking when they pulled up in front of a large manor house. John couldn't help but give a low whistle as he stepped from the car.

The brothers tried to hid smirks before John spoke. "Hey remember I'm still a new guy…I'm not used to anything remotely like this."  
"That isn't…" John yelped before Kane could finish his statement as Taker picked him up from behind turning him in to a long deep kiss. Taker just smirked at him pulling away.  
"Is that what you wanted before boy?"  
"Oh ya…" Which led to the brothers laughing lightly before grabbing their bags heading inside. Kane just shook his head as he followed them.

"You sure you ok John."  
"Yeah I'm doing better thanks."  
"Good let me show you to your room." Taker grabbing his bags headed inside with John who slowly took everything in.  
"Forget getting lost outside I think I may get lost in this place."  
Taker chuckled. "You'll learn if you really want to." He headed up a set of curved stairs to the next floor.

John carefully tried to memorize where they went as Taker lead him down one hall & then another. "I hope it suites you needs…at least for tonight." He opened the door to a simply decorated room that have nice walnut furniture in it. John walked past him looking around it looked better then most hotels he was in up to that point. Beats his place at home. "I had the room freshened for you before we arrived."

John stopped looking back at him. "Had it freshened? You have staff?"  
Taker lightly laughed. "Look at the size of the property & I am traveling most of the time what you think?" He lifts his head looking at John more. "Before you ask…yes staff not subs. Still they learn they proper place around me. They do not enter this wing of the house unless I call for them."  
"Why?"  
"Because most of the rooms are empty, no need for them to be tended to. There is my suite, one of my offices…this room…and a couple play rooms."  
"Play rooms?" John sees the smirk on Taker's face & closes his eyes with a shutter. "Um ok…well...you said your suite?"

"Yes." Taker walked closer to John wrapping a large arm around his waist pulling him close before lightly kissing him. "I want to keep my word about tomorrow…so…as I said I hope these accommodations work for tonight…After tomorrow I was hoping you would be sharing mine." John gave a big smile at that causing Taker to chuckle letting him go.

"What's so funny?"  
"I just like your smile John…it is an adorable quality of yours. Just makes your face glow with those dimples of yours." John lowered his head actually blushing some.  
"Wow the Boston loudmouth blushes."  
"Oh can it Dead Man." They joking shot at each other. John bit his lip before looking back up at Taker. "So you going to show me your suite?"  
"Not yet…don't want you sneaking down early."  
"Aww shucks…there goes my devilish plan to come down there to have my wicked & wild ways with you to tire you out before the show."

"Nice try." Taker smirked back at the comment before lightly kissing John's neck playfully nipping at his flesh causing John to wrap his arms around Taker for support. He then looked in his rich ocean blue eyes studying something.  
"What is it?" John asked but Taker shook his head.  
"Nothing…just a little jet lag myself I guess. Before I leave you to get some rest I am still planning out tomorrow night. I have one question."  
"Um…sure."  
Taker took John's hands to unwrap his arms from around him. "Do you want…" Taker brushed his hand down John's face before kissing him lightly before speaking near his ear. "Caring, loving Marcus…" John gave a soft sigh a faint tingle in his body. "Or…" The chilling laugh spills past Taker's lips taking a firm hold of Johns body pressing their groins against each other in a growl "The big bad Taker who never properly punished you for the cursed mouth of yours." John couldn't help but give a shutter growing harder. Taker tightly squeezes John ass getting a panted moan from the younger man. "Seems I have my answer…but I want to hear you say it…"

"I-I-I" John tried to clear his head He started to wonder what the hell he was thinking. His mind then remember the feeling of a few short months ago he was so terrified yet enthralled & turned on. "I…" He gulped, his voice barely a whisper trying to breath. "I want to feel…the Dead Man's…wrath."  
He heard Taker give a low growl turning to that cold laugh that almost wanted to make his knees buckle. "You know what you asking for boy? Rough…brutal…painful…you really want all that?"  
"Ye-yes." John closed his eyes not believing his own ears…he never been taken before yet he was so willing to turn himself over to be painfully taken. He was given the option…why that one?

Taker kept one hand on John's ass, John's head wanted to swim cursing the fabric that separated their bodies. Taker moved his other hand to the back of John's neck causing John's body to tense from the pressure. Taker pulled him back, John had to stare in his eyes. The warmth of the last day or so gone now the icy stare was back. "If it wasn't for the fact I want your body in good shape for our match…" A faint snarl his lips curling "I would rip you in two now boy." John couldn't help the fear in his eyes & he knew it was only feeding into the side of Taker he sadly yet willingly woke up again.

Taker pressed his lips forcefully against John's his tongue shortly following making John feel as if the Dead Man was almost sucking the breath from him. John on instinct tried to fight, making Taker grab him that much harder. Starting to loose his will to struggle his eyes fighting to stay open Taker lowered him to the bed his voice thick in his ear. It had a hint of the cold, but yet a softness. "Rest well John…but there is no putting the breaks on tomorrow" John mumbled in his sleep much like he did the first night, but no clear words were heard. Taker lightly kissed John neck getting a weak maybe protesting groan. Taker lightly chuckled. "I am sure it will taste so sweet feasting on your blood as I rip you apart Cena."

Taker slowly moved away from John's body closing his eyes a moment to surpress the darker nature for now. Opening his eyes again he watched John a few moments to make sure he was resting comfortably. He walked back over moving John better on the bed He lean close her voice warmer. "I can't promise…but just as three words stopped it before…they may again this time…if you feel you need them…" Taker paused a moment fighting the fear in his own voice" B-but I can not promise I can reel that part of me back in once it is loose…please be sure." He kissed John's cheek before leaving the room needing a long cold shower.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. Thank you to everyone who**** putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it. If I don't answer your review don't think I don't appreciated them because I do. **

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story.)**

As the trio was finishing up the cooking Taker made his way to John's room to wake him for dinner. He knocked not getting an answer he waited a few moments. Knocking again he cracked the door open, "no…no…pl-pl-please…oooo noooo." John's voice pleading moans, faintly pained. "No mo-more please…."  
"John?" Taker opened the door more seeing the young man laying on the bed swear coated his brow & Abs where his shirt has raised up during his sleep. "ca-can't pl-ple-please….le-let me go….mmmm no no" His body twitched on the bed. Taker's senses slightly smelling something looked over his body more seeing the strain to his shorts.

Taker reached out touching John be placing a hand on his abs right above the waistband of the shorts. _~John? Can you hear me?~_  
"Ma-mar oooo god help me…" He back arched off the bed his eyes still closed shut.  
_~It's me…I need you to wake up. John, your dreaming.~_  
"Ca-can't no….no….Wan-want to….Stop…pl-please." John kept moving under Taker's hand. "Ma-Marcus ne-need" A whimper passed his lips twisting again. "Stop it please…nooo….no….I-I-I won't…"  
_~Forgive me if I am wrong…~_ Taker quickly got up shutting the door before returning to John's side undoing John's shorts sliding them off his body seeing where John's releases had already soaked through areas of the briefs. "What in the world." Taker lightly growl. John's words and body actions didn't fully match…He shook his head not liking what crossed it. More so cause he may be adding to it. He trailed one hand over the bulge getting a struggled moan.

He just lightly petted over the area, while it twitched under his fingers, odd John's body tried to still down some. "Pl-please…di-dif-diferent good…cha-chase way…" John faintly panted , slowly moving his hips.  
_~Something hurting you in there kid…hurting you were I'm making you feel good.~_  
"Ye-yeah pl-plea-please ca-can't escape…he-help…"  
Taker carefully pulled John's briefs from his body tossing them aside the amount of cum that coated his skin Taker knew whatever he was dreaming or trapped with had caused him to release in his sleep a few times & it was pushing him to do so again. Wet dreams were one this but this was past that.

Taker took a hold of John's strained member stroking it's already well lubed surface. John's whimpers slowly turned to moans. Taker watching his face & body, lightly licking his lips just picturing the taste on his lips. He already had a feeling if it triggered anything he was not going to like it. It just looked inviting to his almost starved senses. Taker moved into a better position sliding his tongue over John's engorged head. The taste even cooled felt welcoming swirling his tongue before taking him deep into his mouth before closing his lips around the aching member. Taker's eyes closed as he sucked back up the shaft.

"Oh Ma-mar-Marcus ye-yes…" Taker worked almost feverishly knowing the boy just needed a quick release it was not a matter of being loving & pleasurable. John slowly seemed to get more of his voice to him panting out for Marcus. Taker feeling a hand running through his short red hair trying to tangle into the back of it he opened his eyes looking upward to see a welcoming sight of Cena's ocean blues looking down as he panted for breath. "God you look hot like that." His head then went back moaning as Taker almost growled around the shaft taking him as deep as he could go his mouth & throat vibrating around it. "OH GOD…." John screamed letting go of Taker's head as his back arched bracing his hands behind him as he came down Taker's throat. After his body started to relax Taker pulled away trying to stand. He shook his head lightly.

"Gl-Glad you wake kid."  
"Me….too." John's chest heaving up & down. "I don't think I can move…"  
"We-well the others may be…" Taker cringed almost dropping to ground but managed to stay standing for now. "They may be wondering where we are."  
"Marcus…what's wrong?"  
"It…" He cringed this time falling to his knees an arm across his midsection feeling something sharp dragged across it. He grunted from the pain. "It will pass." He grunted feeling another wave. "Wh-what cau-caused it…"  
"Do-don't know…" John faintly said glad Taker could not see his face at the moment.

It lasted about ten minutes before either it finally faded or Taker managed to block it. He slowly got back to his feet looking at John where he still laid staring at the ceiling. Luckily the raise & fall of his chest told him he was still breathing. "Think you can stand…I know you will want to clean before dressing to go eat."  
"My stomach feels like it is in total knots."  
"Understandable…but you hardly ate all day you need food John." John nodded trying to move from the bed Taker used the sheet from it to cover John helping him down the few doors to the bathroom. "Think you can stand for a shower…or should I run a bath?"  
"I should be able to stand on my own."  
"OK I'll check on you in a little bit. Want me to pull clothes for you?"  
"I should be able to do that…Thank you anyways Marcus." John's hand was still slightly shaking as he touched Taker's cheek just barely touching before he went more into the bathroom & Taker walked out shutting the door.

Taker made his way downstairs past the three in the dinning hall moving to the kitchen. He pulled the frig open retrieving a beer. Popping it open he downed between about ¼ to ½ of it in one swig.  
"Trouble?" Kane asked from the door way. "If it wasn't for the fact I know that area is off limits we would of come checked on you guys."  
"Something is still wrong with John."  
"What you mean?"  
"When I went to wake him he was trapped within a nightmare." Taker downed another good portion. "I finally got him out of it…but the toll it took on him…I know he will be scared of going back to sleep again…he will need that rest though."

"What was it about? Did he tell you?"  
"He didn't tell me…I just heard him begging whatever it was for it to stop…he was in pain…" Taker closed his eyes finishing the bottle.  
"You know something…or suspect it…because what ever it is, it has you rattled too."  
Taker shakes his head opening his eyes. "I'm gonna go check on John…sorry if we delayed dinner…if we are not down soon start without us." Taker walked back out before Kane could question more about what happened.

Reaching John's room Taker knocked again. "It's open." He pushed the door open seeing John in a pair of basketball shorts.  
"You like you calves or something?" Taker lightly joked.  
"Why?"  
"Because I am trying to remember if even in the winter if you are ever in anything that goes past your knees." John turns looking at him as his laughed.  
"Hey they're comfortable. Beside around you I am sure I will be kept warm enough."  
"Kiss up." Taker smirked. "Come on throw a shirt on they been waiting long enough for us."  
"Yes boss man." John joked again grabbing a plain white tee shirt pulling it on before they headed down stairs to eat.

Good Texas meal of steak, potatoes, salad, biscuits with sausage gravy laid out on the table. "OK Which of you three raided the pantry?" Taker commented walking in. The brothers quickly pointed at Kane.  
"Gee thanks." Kane grumbled.  
"It's fine you know that…remember it is mainly stocked for you guys anyways." Taker took a seat waiting for John to walk over sitting, seeing him try not to salivate. "Glad the look or the smell of the food seems to have brought your appetite back." John nodded. "Well we held you guys up long enough dig in." Taker grabbed one of the steaks near the bottom knowing that is where Kane 'hides' the rarer ones for him.

By the time the meal was done most of them felt stuffed including John which Taker was glad to see. They cleaned everything up before moving into a great room that housed a few couches & a entertainment set up that the screen filled a good portion of the wall. Taker & John took one couch while the trio cuddled on the other. Kane had the remote scanning for the group to watch. He stopped it on X-men that was just coming on.

"Hey this cool." The brothers commented, While Taker groaned.  
"What don't care for it?" Asked John who was leaning with his back against Taker's side who had his arm draped over his shoulder & across his chest.  
"He just doesn't like it because I keep saying he reminds me of Logan." Kane replied, which cause John to laugh.  
"Hey I can see that…more so with your shorter hair." Taker just gave a throaty growl. "Hey that just proves the point." John jokes. "Hey look at it this way…Logan was always hot in a rough wild man sort of way…and Jackman playing him…well." John looks down feeling Taker tapping his finger on his chest giving a faint chuckle. "Um someone a little jealous?"  
"No." Taker answered gruffly.

"Awww" John pouted taking one of his hands lacing his fingers with Takers. "I think it's cute you that worried about me…I am not going anywhere…not like I would ever meet him anyways." John chuckles lightly "Besides I am sure if we put the Dead Man against Wolverine he would be the one howling at the end of the night."  
"OH GOD THE IMAGRY!" Yelled Kane which got Taker laughing.

"Shut up bro…at least we didn't stick you with Sabertooth."  
"Hey Victor isn't bad looking." That caused everyone except John to look at him with him shrugging. "What just saying."  
"Ok enough of the mutants we want to screw can we just try to enjoy the movie." Joked Edge trying to snuggle with Kane again as things settled down. Taker at one point looked over at John who had his eyes were closed again & for now looked peaceful. He really wanted to ask him something, but for now it would wait as he turned back towards the TV.

After the credit rolled Kane started to look for something else to watch. "I'm going to try to get John into bed without waking him." Taker said as quietly as he could being careful as he moved till he could lift John up. Kane just waved seeing his two were also out but didn't feel like moving yet. Taker got John to his bed laying him down. Before he could pull away John lightly grabbed his arm.

"You leaving?"  
"I was hoping not to wake you…looked like you were sleeping good for now, sorry."  
"It's ok…I feel safer next to you…please stay?"  
"What was it John? What did you dream?"  
"I…I can't." Taker lightly nodded  
"It's ok…I'll be back as soon as I get changed plus place the dirty clothing in the laundry." John nodded removing his hand from Taker's arm. Taker went gathering the clothing from earlier in the day of John's adding it to his own pile tossing it down the shoot before changing into a pair of black satin lounge pants. Walking back in John had removed his shirt, but kept the basketball shorts on.

Taker climbed in pulling John close to him before setting his head down. "May I ask you a couple things?"  
"Sure Marcus." Taker smiled hearing his name pass John's lips in private.  
"You sure the dream had nothing to do with what I am planning for tomorrow."  
"Yes…" John placed one hand on Taker's arm lightly rubbing it.  
"Everything you went through over the last day or so…you still sure you want to go with your choice?"  
"Yes…."  
"OK…" Taker softly sighed kissing John's shoulder before getting comfortable himself. "That is the last time I'll ask about it…just try to sleep."  
"Night Marcus."  
"Night John."

**(OK Once again my Muses kidnapped this thing. I thought I would be done this one by now...but i see AT LEAST 2 more chapters...maybe 3...then again with these guys who knows)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. Thank you to everyone who**** putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it. If I don't answer your review don't think I don't appreciated them because I do. **

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story. **

**I ended up breaking this into at least two Chapters this is before match & the match itself. Once again if you wnat ot more or less see the match looking up Taker vs Cena Vengeance 2003. I just moved it to take place at Bad Blood. )**

Taker woke up a faint sigh seeing light filtering around the window. He could still feel John's chest moving with his breaths. He moved kissing John's shoulder lightly. John mumbled in his sleep but this time Taker tried not to chuckle making out roughly "Five more minutes mom."  
"Really John? Mom am I now?" He moved rolling John onto hit back planting kisses across his collarbone his teeth light scraping at times but not enough to cause marks they would need to worry about that night.

John started twitching some with light moans. "Marcus if my mom acted like that I would be really scared." John faintly laughed. Taker stopped looking down at him with a smile.  
"So would I John…so would I…" He then gave him a light kiss before moving from the bed. "I'm going to get dressed meet you downstairs. Lets see if we beat the trio down there."  
"Aww but I like when they cook." John jokes before getting out of bed himself looking for his clothing for the day & the show that night. Taker just shakes his head heading to his room dressing in jeans, black tee & his boots before waiting for John in the hallway heading downstairs.

Taker stops on the way to the kitchen. "Oh god don't tell me they did it again." Taker grumbles turning down another hall towards the great room. He walks in hearing the TV still on, walking around he see Kane asleep in the middle his legs stretched out & the two brothers sort of sprawled on him. "I swear if Christian complains about being sore for his match."  
"Aren't they cute." John jokes stepping next to Taker looking. "Wish I had a camera."

Taker shakes his head walking away. "Shouldn't we wake them?" Asked John.  
"I have a sure fire way to get at least one of them up." John follows after Taker into the kitchen where he starts the stove top grabbing out eggs, cheese, bacon, left over biscuits & gravy from the night before. About 10 minutes after starting the bacon. John faintly hears. "Bacon? Bacon? I smell Bacon." He turns & has to fight laughing seeing Edge's wild mop of hair sniffing near the door.

"I swear you part mutt Edge…go wake the others & get cleaned up." Taker faintly barks the order.  
"Bacon then right?"  
Taker sighs "Yes and I am making sure it is extra crispy for you." John looses it seeing a big ass grin on Edges face taking off. Even Taker chuckled lightly. "Works every time." About 10 more minutes & Kane walks in grumbling under his breath. "What was it this time?"

"What?"  
"What marathon did you find this time."  
"There wasn't."  
"Fine…please tell me Christian doesn't have a stiff neck or back."  
"Na he good bro."  
Speaking of he wander in next coming over trying to grab one of the biscuits till Taker slaps at his hand. "YOW!"  
"You can wait like everyone else…there are still such things as manners." Taker begins to place the food on trays. Kane suggests they can help carry it to the table because the sooner it got there the sooner everyone could eat.

Once everyone was seated & eating Taker finally spoke. "Kane remember you asked about open buildings yesterday?"  
"Yes?"  
"I think the only one closed is six. Just make sure if you have one in mind to let Justina know before we leave for the show so it is freshened."  
"OK No problem thanks."  
The meal is primarily quite except small talk about Taker & John's match securing details. It was decided three vehicles would go. John would drive himself since he was still on the outs to most people on the roster it would look odd his showing up with either he opponent or his opponent's brother. That was the other two, Taker driving in alone, then Kane & Edge driving Christian in.

Taker was in the den on the first floor just getting his thoughts in order before it was time to leave. He heard a knocking turning his head. "It's open Kane." The door pushed open Kane stepping in shutting it.  
"So I take it six is where we are to lead John after the show?"  
"Yes…"  
"Indulge my curiosity if you don't mind. For a first encounter why there?"  
"Side entrance of the building I want him to come in…lets just call it a recreation."  
"But?"  
"He actually requested it…"  
"Hmmm didn't think he the type. Have my two been rubbing off on him?"  
"I don't know." Taker gives a faint sigh. "As I told you on the plane he was sending hints he wanted something besides a romantic meeting."

"You wanted that for him though?"  
"It doesn't matter what I want…just according to him…it will be his first time being claimed. The way I feel about him…" Taker closes his eyes leaning his head back against the chair he was in. "How can one man turn me so damn weak." He almost growls.

"It's not weak Taker…It called love…that is far from weak. It makes you want to protect what you feel precious even at the cost of yourself. You know the blurred line between pleasure & pain how the two overlap. You need to remember that though...they do over lap. Just have safes in place."  
"I tried…but to draw into that side of me…remember I have no mercy on people…they were pawns to toy with…John wants to feel that side of me…" He sighed again lowering his head to his hands "I gave him a choice and he actually picked the monster side of me….why? Why would someone want such abandonment?"

"Just my view?" Taker slowly lifted his head looking up at Kane. "That is how he first met you…it was that side of you he first saw & became enamored with. Because of that he wants to be fully taken over by that side of you…once that side has taken him…then he would be more open to feeling the other side. The side of you he woke up from a deep slumber. You just need to know the balance even if he does not." Taker slowly nods. "Something else?"

"His nightmare yesterday…how rough the trip home was for him…"  
"You think somehow he is still being influenced?"  
"Yes…Which is why I am questioning how much of this choice is really him."  
"If you are unsure don't do it."  
"I have to. If I don't & it is truly him…then he will think I don't trust his wishes of what he wants from me. I just have to hope if I am wrong he will forgive me."  
"You know he will."  
"Maybe he will maybe he won't…a first is just that…a first there will never be another." Taker ran a hand through his hair scratching the back of his head. "Beside if she is still somehow there I need to show her he is mine & can't be taken from me…also no mater what she tries to have him do it won't chase me away."

"Did he try anything else with you?"  
"No. that is why I am wondering….maybe my own mind is playing tricks."  
"I don't know, but we should go head out anyways." Taker nodded before standing up following Kane out of the room he grabbed his gear for the night heading out oddly picking his truck over one of his bikes.

Reaching the arena Taker headed for a locker room laying everything out as he got changed. Changing out of the jeans & heavy biker boots for the leather pants & lighter ring boots folding up a clean black bandana tying it around his head slipping on one of his Big Evil devil t-shirts with the sides open, the last was his striker gloves. Looking himself over he nodded before stepping out of the room a normal scowled played his features. Turning the corner, he couldn't believe the slight nerve of John. He was in a light blue Indiana State throw back, matching headband, the jean shorts, the short black & white ring boots & his thick biker chain around his neck. The nerve part was he was actually leaning almost sitting on Taker's ring bike.

Taker walked closer to him as if to stare him down. "You got a lot of nerve nosing around my bike kid." John returned the soured look standing up looking at Taker. "I just came you wish you luck you old dog, you going to need it out there." John commented brushing his shoulder before walking past Taker. His head slowly turned following John as he turned the hall. He then turned his head back moving to the bike. He swung his leg over to sit on the low riding cycle the company had built for the use of inside the arenas. This one was in a bright orange paint scheme something he was pretty sure he would never use on the street, still a nice bike regardless.

He watched a near by monitor as John made his entrance. Wondering what wonderful bits of drivel his was going to come up with to piss him off now. John refused to tell him anything that was remotely on his mind claiming that a lot of it comes from the top of his head. OK the first few lines Taker almost had to smirk out but kept that reaction hidden. He almost wondered was it that John went a little soft on him tonight, or was it his view of John that changed? A stage hand grabbed his attention as his music cued up. Right after 'Dean Man Walking' played he started the motor gunning it as normal, but it felt rough under his touch. He sighed to himself rolling it onto the stage & around to face the ring when the motor cut on him._ 'What the hell.'_ He tried working with the bike on stage yet keeping his eyes on John who was acting agitated with the ref & towards him wondering the hold up. He covered it the best he could but after almost a minute he knew the dumb thing was dead on him. Getting off the bike he started a slow purposeful walk towards the ring.

As he pumped the crowd tearing the shirt away he kept his eyes focused on John wanting the shake the feeling that he would of done something to the bike when he saw him earlier._ 'No…he wouldn't do that why would he?'_ Even though he knew it was coming John slapping his face still threw his guard a bit wanting to see red. He worked to pull the hit to John's ribs he was selling it sell as he booted John between the ropes to the outside.

The brawled on the outside for a bit before Taker climbed back into the ring to break the ten. He made his way back in to grab john to slide him back in. Before he could grab him, John sprayed him with a mouthful of water stunning him a moment only to get a few clubbing blow to the back _'What the….something is off here.'_ John went to whip him towards the ring post but Taker revered it tossing John towards the padded barricade. John was still following what was set, but was adding things also those club blows were almost stiff. Lifting John to his feet John slumped against him before Taker wrapped his arms 'ramming' John's back to the steel post but it was Taker's own hands the took the brunt of the hit. It looked like the match was getting back on track for now & Taker tried to brush it off as nerves on John's part, plus John knowing what he is maybe figured he could handle it. In most cases that was true.

Everything was going right up until Cena spiked a DDT on Taker that he was no expecting hitting him a bit dazed. He defiantly thought he would need to get John in a training gym to works those out before he hurt someone. He was even more confused feeling John fully kicking as his side & arm._ ~John calm down…~_ He tried to cox him into pulling back just a bit. Next moment John was on him his hands around Taker's neck with a rage he couldn't place but worse was the stormy look to John's blue eyes. _'Fuck Reaper.'_ He grumbled inside to himself as the Ref got John off of him.

Taker being down didn't see John untying the corner pad. He was slowly pulling himself back to his feet when he felt John grab him again. Just swinging decking John to the mat._ ~I don't want to hurt you kid…~_  
_~Shame he can't make the same promise to ya right now.~_ Her voice weak but taunting all the same._ ~I can't break ye relationship…then I'll just break ye m'dear~_ Her laugh echoed in Taker's mind leaning on the ropes a moment as John was in the other corner. The padding hanging on by a thread.

Taker gave John a few hip checks to soften him some before he barreled across the ring at him causing John to slump down in the corner. A part of him told him to go drag him from the corner & pin him, before he could John was already standing back up the padding now removed behind his back. Taker went in for another body check but John moved out of the way forcing Taker to ram his right side into the exposed steel he cringed in pain feeling a snap, before he could get his focus again John had hit him to the outside._ ~John…focus…please.~_

John seemed dazed a moment in the ring before it fade trying to grab Taker as he was coming in but Taker just had to fight him off the best he could. John knocked him off but he braced himself hitting his arm on the barricade. That lasted till John grabbed him ramming the injured side into the damaged barricade. There was no padding just exposed wood pain ripped at Taker's body only added to when John kicked him full force in the gut. He could feel himself fighting for breaths a familiar coppery taste to his mouth knowing it was his own blood he was tasting. He didn't want to hurt John, that was the last thing he would want, but he was running out of options. _~John…fight her back….~_ He kept trying to reach John, he had to keep trying.

One point Taker spun John into a sleeper hoping to knock him out, but John had the ropes focusing the break. After John hit a spine buster Taker was almost ready to call it quits, but he had a feeling even if he changed the end of the match & lost Reaper would not stop John's assault on him. She didn't care about the match she cared about ending him.

He wished he didn't have to but he had to stop pulling his hits against John, the thing was he was already weakened from the broken ribs that they were not hitting full force anyways. Taker was starting to loose it himself had his hands around John's neck trying to choke him, knock him out anything to end this. _~She is leaving little choice sorry.~_ He tried to tell John only to hear her cold laugh in his head while the ref pulled him back. He came back in after John only to feel cold hard steel whip against his stomach.

After that moment Taker's thought just blurred his body moved just on instinct, his mind trying to block the pain of being shocked with pain from John hitting the F-U to the added body blows. He was slumped in the corner boarding passing out. When his mind cleared just enough noticing the assault had stopped John was gloating on the turnbuckle in front of him. Almost in desperation grabbing John in a Last Ride pinning him. At the bell Taker could only roll to his back & then side his arm wrapped around clutching the injured ribs. John had rolled to the outside his head in a daze as he tried to get up as Taker could barely move slowly getting himself to sit against the ropes.

John getting to his feet feeling winded made his way to the ramp his mind trying to push the dense fog away. He turned his focus back to the ring to see Taker slowly, but finally get to his own feet leaning on the ropes. John slowly shaking his head not believing what he saw make it to the back before Taker left the ring.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. Thank you to everyone who**** putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it. If I don't answer your review don't think I don't appreciated them because I do. **

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story.)**

He turned a corner only to have someone else's big hand around his neck pinning him to a wall being stared down by Kane's mismatched eyes. "You better start talking & make it fast."  
"It wasn't me….it was her…ple-please believe me I didn't want to…" Kane could hear the panic in John's voice as well as his face & knew it wasn't just because he was threatening to choke him on the spot. Kane let him go looking at him.

"Get to the locker room, get showered & changed…then keep your ass there till one of us comes get you…GOT IT?" John sighed nodding before he turned running off. About that time he could hear Taker weakly arguing with the trainers. Kane made his way over to help them get Taker to the training room. Taker already knew they would want to send him to the hospital which he was refusing. He just wanted to go check on John & get out of there. He would get one of his contacts to write a report later claiming to have inspected the injuries putting him out a week or two to rest & recover.

Once the trainers were done poking around causing Taker only more pain to the point of wanting to rip someone's head off Kane helped him back to his own locker room He just slumped against the wall.  
"I'm to dr-drained to bother ch-changing right now."  
"OK Bro…I'll gather your stuff then we can get out of here."  
"Wh-where's Jo-John?"  
"Getting his head strait. My boys are keeping an eye on him."  
"That wa-wasn't him out there."  
"I know…but was it really Reaper?"  
"Yeah." Taker slumped forward his hands on his knees coughing blood dripping to the floor from his mouth.

"You sure you can recover this on your own?"  
"With a boost..if you do-don't mind."  
"Once we get you home of course not." He finished grabbing Taker's bags & headed out to the truck helping Taker in they headed back for the house. "I guess your plans are on hold now?"  
"No." Taker groaned out.  
"How you plan on doing that?"  
"I just need an hour or two for the healing to begin…ha-have the boys br-bring John back…wo-work the ring tire him mo-more…th-then send him thr-threw to wh-where I'll be…." Taker panting for breath. "I ca-can use this pain to adv-advantage."  
"Just remember…it was his body not his mind that did this."  
"I know…I know…also ne-need to show Re-reaper I ca-can't be sto-stopped so eas-easily."

Kane lightly nodded as they finished the drive back to Taker's property helping him back into the main house. He didn't bother getting him up stairs but just moved him to the great room laying him out on one of the couches. "Just tell me when you are ready." Kane lightly told him glad to see color in Taker's face so he at least was not as bad as he was in Ireland.  
"Th-thank you Kane." He nodded leaning kissing Taker's forehead before offering his left wrist. Taker took a light hold of Kane's wrist bringing it to his lips before his fangs pierced the skin. Kane closed is eyes clenching his teeth as the pain quickly passed. It was not painful not pleasurable…it just was. Kane just lightly ran his right hand over Taker's head supporting the back of it some as he drank. It only lasted a few moments before Taker stopped not wishing to tax Kane too much. He licked over the marks stopping the flow. "Thank you." Taker just slowly closed his eyes.  
"You sure you got enough."  
"To begin…yes…just let me rest for a bit."  
"Of course…I will call Christian letting him know to let John stew for a couple hours. "  
"OK." Kane stood up moving to another room to place the call.

John was sitting in the locker room his legs bouncing from nerves as it seemed Christian was taking an awful long time showering & when ever he lifted his head Edge would just continue to have this almost predatory gaze to him. To only add to it when John even tried to ask about Taker he was just told not to worry about it. How could he not worry about it? Just like before he saw what Reaper was making him do. Saw himself basically tearing apart the man he loved, saw Taker's reluctance to fight back fully. Johns own stomach hurt a little when Taker did manage a few good blows on him, but he needed to. Taker had to for the sake of survival. John knew that & would never blame him, the question is how much does Taker blame him? Can he forgive John for not telling him who was attacking him in his sleep…he had no choice Reaper had proven her control over him by stopping his ability to breath as he slept till he was left nearly unconscious gasping. She taunted that she could do the same thing with his heart, but that hearts don't always restart so easily.

He felt so weak, such a coward, it wasn't that he didn't value Taker…but it was his life at stake. Up till tonight Taker's life was not at stake, but after what he witnessed he now wondered & was also thinking if faced with the choice…would he be willing to die for Taker? Would Taker be willing to die for him? Sadly John didn't know the clear answer either way. Of course the brave romantic answer would be yes. This wasn't some sappy romance movie though. This was his life, real life no matter how twisted it may seem right now it was real. He loved Taker…He loved Marcus…he just loved the man no matter the side of his he saw. Did he love him to the point of dieing for him though? How could anyone honestly answer it without second guessing themselves every day after it was made?

"Maybe I should just get a cab to a hotel." John sadly commented partly to himself.  
"You are staying put." Edge sternly told him. John moved his head looking only to see the same look. "We got orders & we are following them."  
"I thought you didn't need to follow his orders anymore?"  
"We don't need to follow Taker's, These came from Kane, which we should still follow." A dark smirk crossed his face. "And in this case we might almost enjoy them." John cringed lowering his head back down.  
"I don't need to follow anyone orders though."  
"Then what is stopping you Johnny Boy?"  
"He is…" John sighed. "I want to see him…hope he understands I didn't mean to."  
"Well you won't be seeing him for a few more hours."  
"I will get to see him though?"  
"As far as I know…you did a real number on him."

"EDGE ENOUGH!" Snapped Christian who came out still wrapped with a towel drying his hair with another. Edge shook his head looking down. "He isn't to be told anything more." He moved past John going to his locker to get changed. "Just surmise to say you have a long & hard few hours ahead of you." Christian finished dressing so they could head out to the car explaining that one of Taker's staff came & got the jeep already.

Reaching the property John's head was down the whole time at first he didn't even notice they were not heading down a road to the house. It was only after they stopped that John lifted his head looking seeing they were outside of a average size stone building with windows along the top of it. It almost reminded John of a gymnasium. The brothers got out waiting for John to get the hint.

He finally did & was lead in through a set of double metal doors to see it was indeed a small gym room with a ring set in the middle. "Get in there John."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Taker said to work your ass in the ring." Christian informed him as Edge walked off into another room. "Edge will be working with you."  
"No…I don't want to accidentally hurt him."  
"Well knock wood so far seem Dead Man is her only target." Christian walked over to a cabinet on the wall opening it. "Secondly we have a back up if Crazy Cena tries to come out to play." He removes a teaser gun showing it to John. "You try to hurt Edge and you will be down for a bit."

"Um…" John makes his way into the ring still in his sneakers, tee & basketball shorts. "You know you hit me with that if I am holding him he will get zapped too."  
"Won't be the first time." Joked Edge coming back into the room in his ring gear. "Besides I would rather be jolted for a few moments then end up in the hospital."  
"Hospital?"  
"Yeah where Dead Man should be." Edge then cursed himself "Sorry bro."  
"I swear Edge you mouth at times…how you keep anything quite I have no clue."

Of course hearing Taker should be in a hospital made John feel even worse. "OK Lets go." He faintly said motioning at Edge to come at him. John didn't have much fight at first till Edge got bored. John was allowing Edge to beat on him & Edge knew that is not what Taker wanted. He wanted the kid worked up, maybe a bit tired, but not beat to the point of having no fight.

The brothers exchanged looks nodding & they both went back & forth starting to verbally taunt Cena. You know the normal gambit of things. Weak, coward, worthless, oddly it was when Edge made a comment about Taker instead of John directly he started to get a bit of fire to him. Not enough to fully loose it, but enough to get him to actually fight….well wrestle anyways. Well it was a mixed comment something about Taker must really be getting senile if he thought there was any redeeming qualities to John.

Edge really had John working hard for close to an hour both man slumped in opposite corners trying to rest a moment when Christian's phone rang. "Hello?…Yeah Kane what's up?…you sure?…well it just we were to keep an eye on John…yeah he has been…you sure…yeah…um ok…yeah just let Edge ge….um yes sir….ok…bye." He looked towards the ring. "BRO BAIL! WE NEEDED AT MAIN!" Edge rolled out heading towards his brother.  
"Let me just grab my things."  
"He said you can get them later." Christian saw John heading their way. "John go get showered…we be back for you later." Christian kissed Edge's cheek before the two turned walking out of the building.

"Great now what?" John spoke to himself looking around. How was he suppose to shower if he had no clothing in there? He got out of the ring heading for the door he saw Edge come in & out of before walking in to a white walled locker room that had a few banks of green lockers. He was faintly relieved to see his one bag seated on the bench near the door. "Ok Showers…showers? Hmmm which way to showers?" John made his way along the outside of the room looking for any other doors. He saw an exit but it was locked. Following more he saw the opening to another section, peeking in he saw the open shower room with about eight positions in it. Two in each wall.

John turned heading back for his bag, he was hearing foot steps & stopped they did as well. "K John it's ok." He continues & could swear it felt bigger doing back. Reaching his bag he started to look for a towel. "Great just great." The bag was his dirty ring gear from that night. "What's the point showering to get into dirty clothing…fucking idiots." John cringes dropping to his knees as a strong pressure was applied to his neck. He knew that pressure hold well himself being one of the first Jacob taught him, but this was harder more painful then needed as just a deterrent, it was meant for that pain.

"Remember me…boy…" Came Taker's dark voice before shoving John towards the ground. John tried to crawl along the tile floor before going to move up. He was sitting on the floor staring at him. Taker was in his leather pants , the heavy boots & his striker gloves. A dark scowl etched his face & the cold stare of his eyes burning in rage. Taker slowly moved closer & the fear building in John made him want to keep moving back till he sadly felt a cold wall behind him.

John tried to push himself up the smooth surface but he couldn't get any sort of traction. He gulped feeling Taker's big hand grip him up along the wall pinning him to it by the choke hold making John see the rage all that much more in the Dead Man's eyes. "I ASKED A QUESTION BOY!…" He leaned near John's ear. "Do you remember me?"  
"Ye-yes Ta-Taker…." John was trembling. "I-I-I di-didn…" John gasped feeling Taker actually tighten the hold a moment then loosen.  
"You don't speak unless I tell you to…Got it?"  
"Ye-yes Ta-Taker….sir."  
"Better."  
"You busted me up real good back there boy…" His dark tone holding the tiniest bit of praise. Taker then moved his head away from John's looking in his face. "But now it's time to return the favor." With that Taker landed a firm punch to John's gut causing the younger man to almost yell, he would of doubled over if it wasn't for Taker's hold around his throat still.

"Sor-sorr…ack…" John gasping again.  
"What I say of talking out of turn boy…I might just need to shut you some over way." Taker forced his lips against John's hitting his head against the tile some a groan of pain radiated from the hit. He struggled trying to pull Taker's hand from his neck his lack of air growing as Taker's tongue plunged deeply in his mouth trying to steal his breath from him. Taker growled deep within his chest feeling the boy struggle. He finally removed the hold on John's neck. Taker used his body to pin John firmly between him & the wall. John's eyes wanted to roll back in his head from the lack of air before Taker finally moved his lips. John shivered feeling Taker push his groin against John's A faint yelp of pain feeling rough nails tracing down his side.

"Yes…" Taker slid his tongue along John's neck to his shoulder biting in but not with his sharpened fangs.  
"GOD NO….TAKER DON'T NO….OWWW!"  
His cold laugh reached his ear sending shivers though his body. "Trust me boy…your god is not here…" Taker took John by the neck again moving back enough to firmly almost painfully grab John through the shorts.

"no..no..no ple-please Taker….please…" He yelped as Taker pulled. "So-sorry Ta-Taker sir." Taker growled a cold smile as he watched John's face it was a twisted vision of pain, yet buried deep was hiding the pleasure.  
"You will learn proper respect…won't you boy?"  
"Ye-yes Taker sir."  
"You haven't yet though…have you?" Taker squeezed John's member firmly causing a wince from John.  
"No…NO…." He was panting. "No Taker sir…please stop…I'm sorry sir." Taker let go of John's member the hand on his throat moved to the back of his neck shoving him towards the bench till he hit in almost falling over.

John cringed from the pain of his shins hitting the bench falling forward till his hands stopped him. He went to stand but before he could Taker was at the other end of the bench grabbing John's hands slamming him forward to the hard wood. A groan passed John's dazed lips his body being dragged along the surface till his head was near the end by Taker with John's arms dangling over the sides. Taker kneeled down removing the bandana from his head using it to tie one of John's wrists to the metal leg of the bench, he then grabbed Cena's discarded shirt, ripping a thick strip from it to secure the other wrist to the other bench leg. Taker took his hand placing it under John's jaw looking at his dazed look.

"You still with me kid?" Taker darkly spoke with that laugh of his. He got a weak response back "Good…can't have you quitting on me already…we only just started." Taker walked towards the shower area filling a cup with water he brought it back tossing it over John causing a startled scream from how cold it was. It was then that John noticed his stuck predicament.  
"What the hell?" He tried pulling his arms. "Taker enough please…"  
Taker move to sit on the bench in front of John. "Oh but I decide when it is enough…your struggles…you screams…all more fuel for me Cena…" Taker stood up to move closer to John kneeling. He lifted John's head by his jaw slamming their lips together till Taker could hear John painfully moan trying to raise his knees under him to take the pressure off his hardening member pressed on the hard wood under him.

Taker pulled his lips back smirking at John who had his eyes turned towards him in fear. "I rather enjoy the taste of your lips Cena…but I think I know a better use for them." Taker groaned running a hand over the strained leather before he started to unzip them.

"Pl.-please Ta-Taker sir…" John gulped seeing Taker's member come free right about his eye level. "Oh shit….no…pl.." Taker took a hold of John's mouth squeezing at his cheeks forcing the young man to round his lips pushing himself into his mouth. John mumbled a bit as Taker slid deeper, luckily he stopped before hitting John's gag reflex.

"Wrap those lips good & tight around me boy." Taker snarled sliding his hips back then forward again. He took a hand holding John's head still as he growl feeling John's hot mouth. John couldn't help being turned on by the taste of Taker's precum hitting his tongue. He starts to moan around Taker's shaft. "MMM Enjoying that are you…." Taker chuckled darkly thrusting just a little deeper causing John's eyes to go wide trying not to gag each time Taker's thick head hit the back of his mouth. "Yeah more like it boy…you will learn…no one said you get to enjoy." John tried to muffle his moans inside still enjoying the taste & feeling. He was slowly even enjoying the brief feeling of suffocation as Taker's thick shaft would cut his air for only a brief time.

Taker finishing his taunts for now started to moan as John started to suck more. "MMM You getting good at that boy…in time I'll get you to really take me all in that hungry mouth of yours…" Taker groaned grabbing around his own base to stop finishing in John's mouth pulling back out. John eyes confused wondering if he did something wrong. He was greeted with Taker's hungry tongue in his mouth taking in the slightly mixed taste causing the boy the squirm on the bench again. Taker stood up moving around the bench out of John's line of sight. John yelped with a moan feeling Taker's large hand smack each of his ass cheeks.

John could feel Taker grabbing a hold of his loose fitting basketball short pulling them down his legs. He shivered feeling Taker's still leather clad legs straddle over his legs standing over the young man. John gave a faint grunt as Taker placed one hand on his back between the shoulders pressing his weight on it. He then tried not to tense feeling Taker's shaft gliding from his own saliva between his cheeks. "Ta-Taker…no…no…" He was panting.  
"OH yes…" He chuckled coldly making John's body shutter more. Taker took the hand from John's shoulder spreading apart both cheeks brushing the head of his leaking member over the quivering puckered hole. He would push slightly forward to begin to open it up only to pull back before the head could fully enter.

John groaned at the agonizing torture. "Ta-Taker…pl-ple-please…sir."  
"Please what boy?" Taker let go on one cheek long enough to slap it hard causing John to jump only teasing himself more against Taker's head.  
"Ta-Take me…pl-please…mu-must fe-feel you…"  
His cold laugh ripped the air again. "In that case maybe I should just walk away & leave you there."

"Taker sir…ple-please…I-I'm so-sorry….please."  
Taker growl spreading both of John's cheeks apart. "Since you asked so nicely." Taker teased John a couple more times causing the boy to whimper when without warning Taker plunged himself deep causing as piercing scream from John's lips as his chest tried to rise from the bench.  
"OUCH….GOD….FUCK…STOP…STOP IT!"  
Taker smirked at his discomfort just sitting deep in the boys trembling boy. "The worse is over…." He started to thrust himself in & out of John's tight confines. "Just start learning to enjoy it."  
"No….no…oh god….mmmmmm fuck…." John pleas turned to moans as Taker changed the angle finding the right spot. "Oh god Taker….yes…please…." Taker wrapped an arm under John lifting his knees under him allowing Taker's gloved hand to take a hold of John's shaft stroking him. "Ohhh Th-thank you…" John moaned, Taker's moans soon joined John's

"Gonna take us both over boy…you ready…" Taker faintly grunted  
"Yes…ple…please." Taker shifting his grip on John pumped firmly along his shaft as he thursted just as hard in & out of John's trembling body. "Taker sir..ple…"  
"Yes I want to feel you tighten round me boy…Come for me…"  
"Oh god…OOOOO" John screamed pulling even harder as his bindings as he came almost falling limp in Taker's arms. He only stirred still feeling Taker going a few more strokes before coming himself deep within John.

Taker withdrew himself on shaky legs stepping back from John a sick satisfaction seeing John's legs slumped to both side of the bench exposing the well abused hole. A dark smile on his face since he was wrapped in the moment he actually never got to bite John. He walked over sitting behind John leaning his head close the John's ass Taker slowly started to lick between John's cheeks taking in the taste of himself as well as the blood that was dribbling from the reddened globes.

John involuntarily moaned from pleasure & tiny jolts of pain as Taker use his hand to lightly separate his cheeks letting his tongue to brush the inflamed hole. Taker slowly started to moan pulling away. "You tr-trying to kill me Dead man?"  
"No…" Taker panted himself he moved off the bench making his way around to untie John. Taker's body slowly shuttered as John watched him. Taker just leaned almost slumped between the two benches John watching & listening to his regrowing heated moans. John slowly moved off the bench his body weakened but sat on Taker's lap feeling his member twitching against his butt as John leaned in kissing Taker softly as Taker lived through his second high he held John tightly as he came loudly the second time his own body spent.

They laid almost ten minutes on the cold tile floor before either one could find the energy to move. John first to move looked at Taker panted weakly next to him. It was then that after all this John could see the deep bruise that ran along his right side. "Oh shit…" John quietly said to himself. "Taker…Marcus…pl..please you ok?" his voice showed his worry.  
"I-I will be…"  
"If you were hurt that bad…why?"  
"Pro-promised…" Taker coughed curling on his side. John bit his lip rubbing his back. "Wa-was it wh-what you wan-wanted?"  
"Yeah…plus I think something else?"  
"She's Go-gone now is-isn't she?"  
"Think so…when we came toge-together it was like a scream, then calm…."  
"Ma-made you mi-mine….sh-she no lo-longer had ho-hold." Taker started to cough again.  
"OK Marcus….is there someplace more comfortable near by to help you rest.

_~Gym mats room to right…not much better here.~_  
"OK Slowly now" John started to help Taker up trying to not want to fall back down himself his body still drained & he knew would be sore. The both slowly made their way to the side room it was a small room with a few mats piled up. Also a table with items to tend to any injuries. John helped Taker stretch on some of the mats. John laid next to him on his left side draping on of his legs over Taker's leather clad one as he never removed his pants but unzipped them. John slowly rubbed Taker's chest. He then lightly kissed him.

"Marcus?" John softly spoke taker weakly opened his eyes. "Will feeding help you?"  
"Only so-some."  
"Better then none." John softly kissed Taker's neck "Please…"  
"You sure…"  
"Yes…"John moved the side of his neck closer to Taker's lips. Using his left hand he held John still his tongue tracing the right spot before she slowly bit in. John winced briefly then gave a sigh faint traces of his sexual high still in his veins as Taker drank in his essence. It was oddly gentle as Taker pulled away licking the bite closed letting go of John.

"We rest here while…then sh-should be able to get back to hou-house." Taker weakly moaned pulling John closer to his good side. John curled next to him his own body drained first from the encounter and then the feeding.

**(OK SO ding dong the bitch is now gone)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. Thank you to everyone who**** putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it. If I don't answer your review don't think I don't appreciated them because I do. **

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story.)**

Taker wasn't sure how long it was before he started to stir. His breathing low not wanting to strain his ribs. Lifting his head he smiled seeing John still half draped on him sleeping. He couldn't help but lightly chuckle his chest moving slowly woke John.  
"Hmmm Taker?"  
"Sorry to wake ya kid."  
"No…it fine…how you doing?"  
"Better…you?"  
"Honestly?"  
"Yes?"

"How can I put it…hurt like hell…yet great at the same time."  
"I can help with that…trust me."  
"Of course." John slowly lifted his head looking at him, sadly wincing at the pain in his stomach & shoulder. "Damn." John slowly moved his head looking seeing the deep bruise of Taker's teeth marks. "Really?" Taker reached down fixing himself to zip his pants starting to chuckle again. "What so darn funny Dead Man?"  
"We were both so out of it I passed out still exposed…and um you do realize you only have your sneakers on don't you?" John slowly looked down at them of course Taker was now tucked back in but the pants were clearly soiled & his nude state he slightly blushed before chuckling.

"Does that mean we both had a good time?"  
"Well a very worn out one anyways. Now as for helping you…" Taker lowered his head placing one of his fingers on his mouth pricking it on a fang. He sucked on it briefly to work the blood flow before removing it. "Here…you should only need a few drops." John looked at him a little unsure before taking a hold of his hand bringing the finger to his lips. He kisses it first tiny traces of the crimson brushing his lips his eyes meeting Taker's reassuring ones before he slid the finger into his mouth slightly sucking on it a few moments before letting go. John closed his eyes feeling his body slightly tingle. Taker pulled him closer as John shook faintly. "It will pass soon…your body is just healing faster then it is normally made to."

After a few minutes John slowly reopened his eyes. "Whoa…" Stretching his neck he looked seeing where the bite to his shoulder was mostly gone except for light bruising still. "So when you feed you body does that to you?"  
"Most of the time…The ribs will still be messed up for a while. Cuts, bruises, things to the muscle are one thing. Sadly bones take longer."  
"Sorry Marcus."  
"It's ok…you couldn't help what you were doing. Should we shower & get back to the house."  
"Um what about clothing?"

Taker smirked at him. "You don't think I planned ahead? We have changes in one of the lockers." He got up offering John a hand off the mat. "Damn you in those sneakers" Taker started to chuckle lightly again.  
"Hey at least I was mostly undressed unlike you."  
Taker stepped closer to John wrapping his left arm tightly around him starting down at him a low growl. "Remember what you asked for boy…you think I care about a pair of ruined pants…just so I could feel you quivering under me all that much sooner." He leaned down capturing John's lips feeling John's hands trial over his back careful of his right side. He broke the kiss nuzzling John's neck. His voice softened some. "I swear you like a drug to me John…I will be honest I was worried last night doing all those things."  
"Why?" John tilted his head enjoying the softness of Taker's skin the roughness of his facial hair on his neck.

"Trying to figure how much was too much…if you truly wanted all that…how much of you begging was real…if you truly wanted that side of me to fully take you…or was it just another trick of Reaper's. I so wanted your first time to be pleasurable…not created of fear & pain. I was scared you would hate me for doing it." Taker wrapped both arms around John a faint sigh. "I didn't want my heart ripped from me again because of my actions."

John slowly pulled back looking in Taker's face seeing the pain behind his words. His lightly touched the larger man's face. "Your heart…you…you really feel that way about me…"  
"Yes, I told you in all my years only one other ever made me feel as you do John…he was my other half…he was my heart…it grew cold & empty when he was taken from me…you gave it back warmth & made it fill full again…so yes. That is how I feel about you…I would do anything for you." He just lightly brushed their lips together. "Now lets go get cleaned up & back to the house."

John agreed walking with Taker to the shower room were he removed his sneakers & Taker sat on a tiled bench removing his clothing. John just loved watching him even if his movements were not quite as fluid as normal because of the ribs. Standing up he placed his boots outside the shower room. He then walked to where there was some body washes. Even with all the room they both shared one spray working to keep their hands from each other. Well except for the purpose of washing that was.

Getting done they grabbed some towels from a locker near the showers drying off before Taker showed John where he hid the clean clothing. They then gathered John's dumped gear bag before heading out to the truck driving back to the house. John couldn't believe how big the property was as the drive took a few minutes. "So I take it that was building six?" John asked.  
"Yep."  
"How many you have?"  
"Hmmm last count…12."  
"Each one different?"  
"Well some are just little cabins, as for playrooms…half of them."  
John gulped "Do I even want to know?"  
Taker chuckled. "I won't be using all of them Johnny Boy…just a matter of what you might want to indulge in over the years."  
"Years…" John said it softly more to himself then to Taker & Taker knew that which is why he didn't say anymore. He knew John was still very young even by human standards. He had barely seen a quarter of a century pass his eyes…to some that is just starting. Taker tried not to sigh hoping such a claim was not scaring him.

Reaching the house Taker parked the truck getting out moving inside. John watched a moment before getting out following him inside wondering what was troubling him. He was surprised not to see Kane or the brother milling about, but then he remember that talk of them being in one of the other buildings. He looked wondering where Taker wandered off to. He closed his eyes a moment before he opened them heading to the great room seeing Taker seated on one of the couches slumped forwards his head in his hands.

A puzzled look crossed John's features walking over to him. He walked over placing his hands on tops of the larger man's own. "What's wrong Marcus?" John having a clue they were alone so it was safe to call him that.

"I keep worrying I am going to scare you off…I have had one life for so long…deep inside been alone for so long…I want to change for you…but at times…I am still that dark soul…I showed that last night…I don't know if that will ever change."

"Look at me please." Taker slowly lifted his head looking at John in front of him. "I know that…I don't care…just like last night sometime I will wish that side…even though I also love the gentler side as well." He took Taker's hands wrapping them around him as he stepped closer till he straddled Taker's lap. "It will take getting used to, but I know you have dominated people for so long, that will not just go away…I just have one request…well I guess two."  
"Which are?"  
"One if I ever ask you…you be honest with me…if I don't ask I may not wish to know…once again it is a time thing."  
"Second."  
John took his hands cupping the larger man's face resting their foreheads against each other. John's breath brushing Taker's face softly. "That you never try to claim someone as you did me…What did you call it that night…me branding you…" His breath growing heavy at the thoughts of when he had Taker under him wishing him to come inside him branding him in a sexual manner as his…then Taker doing the same to him last night. "I…wish…to…be…the…only…one…with…that…claim…" Taker tilted his head roll from they foreheads to their lips touching.

"You have my word on both…" Kissing briefly against "My essence will grace no one besides you John." John moved his hands from Taker's face to wrap his arms around the back of his neck pulling him in lightly kissing his neck causing Taker to lightly growl almost playfully.

At some point their little make out session lead to both men shirtless, Taker stretched on the couch with John laying on top of him kissing & nibbling Taker's collarbone leaning to a mix of his lustful growl & moans.

"GOD DAMN!" Kane was standing behind the couch. Edge & Christian each under one of his arms, smirks on their faces. "Get a damn room." John stopped turning his head looking at the three of them with a sheepish smile. Taker slowly opened his eyes looking at them a soured look forming.

"Aw Kane you ruined their fun." Edge jokingly pouted rubbing Kane's chest.  
"Yeah it was interesting hearing the Dead Man make those kind of sounds…Plus seeing him under someone." Christian's eyes almost twinkled with mischief.  
"Don't get any ideas you two." Kane scolded his boys.  
"Aww" they spoke & pouted in unison. John still wondered how they did that at time. When Taker reached the arm that was handing over the side of the couch pulling John back down into a deep French kiss.  
~They're get the hint soon or just get a good show.~ John started to wiggle on top of Taker moaning lightly against his lips only growing when Taker moved both hands down to John's butt squeezing them firmly.

"OK that it." Kane turned leaving "Boys now!" They pouted looking at him. "Before you ask yes that an order."  
"Damn it Kane, but free show…how often we ge…" Christian started before Kane cut him off.  
"NOW!" The boys grumbled walking towards Kane exchanging looks before he lead them to the guest room they were using. After the door shut it didn't take the two of them long to get the big guy on his back seeing if he had the same sensitive spots the dead man did.

Taker chuckled after John broke the kiss. John looked down at him smirking himself. "You like tormenting Kane don't you?"  
"He is acting like it grosses him out…if anything it might hurt him just a little that I am not with him. He has the two of them though…he will be fine."  
"Maybe it hurts cause he loves you?"  
"It's a different kind…I was there for him when he had no one else…when no one else could see the beauty inside him."  
"The mask?"  
"Yes…I wonder about it at times." Taker quickly moves his head to peek John's lips. "Enough about them though, now that fun is over lets get upstairs." John carefully slide off Taker's body standing up the large man after him heading for the steps.

Reaching their wing of the house John went to head into his room when Taker's large hand touches his shoulder stopping him. He shakes his head motioning John with a finger to follow him. They head farther down the hall till they reach the end. A large oak door faces the hall Taker takes a hold of the knob waiting a few seconds before turning it to open. He let John enter first. Following him in he slowly shut the heavy door.

The room was huge, the walls a rich warm taupe. The furniture in the room a very dark black cherry colored carved wood. The bed a four poster Cal-king with very detailed carved posts. A large wardrobe sat along one wall with a dresser flanking each side of it. Another wall was a chasse lounge also based in the dark cherry wood & covered in a deep purple jacquard fabric. Across from the chasse was two arm chairs covered in the same fabric. The bed covering was a soft velvet that depending on how light hit it ranged in shades of purple.

"I am sure it a bit dark for your taste isn't it?" Taker lightly asked already feeling the answer.  
John stepped over to him, moving to next to him looking. "As long as you are in it with me…it is perfect. Yes it isn't my taste for myself, but it is what you are comfortable with…don't think of changing it for me." John reached over taking Taker's hand. "Just keep the other bedroom as an option for me for time we may need to travel without the other…"  
"We can do that…" Taker sighed briefly before turning to look at John. "Remember you had requests of me…of how thing s will go with us…"  
"Yes, what about them?"  
"The second one…I wish you to make the same promise."  
John didn't want to…he honestly could not picture being with anyone else besides Taker.

"Taker…no…Marcus." He touched Taker's face their eyes meeting. "I don't plan on having anyone touch my body as yours has."  
"Things happen John…just promise me…you with anyone besides me you use protection…you actually allow someone to be with you…they use it…no one is to brand you besides me."  
John closed his eyes a moment before opening them. "I Promise."  
"Thank you. Now that settled…" Taker smirked picking John up carrying him across the room setting him on the bed. "Dead Man had his fun…think you ready for round two?"

John lightly nodded removing his sneakers, Taker stilled his hands before reaching the jean shorts. "Let me." Taker moved round onto the bed. "Come on back." John looked behind him before moving up on the bed more leaning on the fluffy pillows wanting to envelope him. Taker leaned over John starting to slowly kiss him. His firm hand tracing John's body. John jumped a little as Taker gave each nipple a little twist. Enough to wake the nerves but not enough to be painful. John was almost surprised when Taker wasn't using his tongue in this kiss it was long & passionate but not in a domineering way. Taker would move his head enough to create space for John to get his breath without truly breaking the kiss.

John moaned lightly as Taker moved the hand tracing his body from his chest down over his abs tracing the contours. Taker groaned slightly feeling him under his touch. John tried to move to feel Taker as well almost feeling the torture he was causing himself. Taker took his hand pushing firmly yet gently on John's hip keeping him on his back. ~Just enjoy~ Taker trailed his lips from John's, the younger man taking in a good gasp on air as Taker's lips traced down his neck towards his chest kissing over each nipple.

John's body arched slightly at the sensation to his nipples as Taker used his hand to unfasten then unzip John's shorts. His hand brushing over John's briefs getting almost a purr type sound from John. His touch for such a large man was oddly very gentle to John. Taker brought his lips to John's again just briefly before he moved on the bed to finish pulling John's shorts off. Leaning over his almost playfully nuzzled John's groin before placing kisses through the fabric. "Damn Marcus." John panted. "Trying to finish me before the main event?"  
"Just playing love…just playing…you finish already just shows we will need to work on your sexual stamina…." A faint chuckle "Or try to turn you into a two shooter."

"Two….Two….oh boy." John felt faint his head leaning back his body shuttering thinking how great he makes him feel when he finishes once. The thought of twice in a night…screw night twice in a session...Although it would have benefits. John breath hitched in his throat with a deep moan feeling Taker's mouth swallow his member whole. His mind wandered to the thought of being a repeat shooter he didn't even realize Taker had removed his briefs. "Oh fuck Marcus…." He finally grunted.

Taker continued very slow knowing it was driving John crazy. John groaned when Taker moved away from him. John's head turned to the side hearing something. His eyes watched as Taker was unzipping his Jeans lowering them down his legs & out of them showing off his full naked form. He moved to the nightstand opening the top drawer removing a small bottle that John recognized from Ireland. John lightly bit his lip his body tingling with anticipation. He started to roll over. "Uh uh stay just like you are." Taker instructed him firmly yet gently like everything else he has done so far since they started. He moved around the bed till his was at the foot of the bed climbing between John's legs. His head near his groin Taker sucked on his balls getting moans from John again. He applied some of the oil to his fingers rubbing them between John's cheeks.

"MMM" John licked his lips, feeling the fingers brushing his hole. Taker placed his other hand on John's abs lightly brushing the area. John let a soft moan as Taker slowly slid one finger into his body. Once the digit was all the way in Taker just kept it there a few moments before sliding it in & out slowly moving it around. He groaned slightly moving away from John's balls to watch his finger getting taken by John's body. He pulled out before carefully adding a second with the first sliding back in. "Oh fuck…" John grunted as Taker thrusted in & out of the tight space with his fingers wanting to clamp around them.  
"Relax love…need you to loosen a bit that's all…" Taker's voice a throaty lustful growl. Taker worked the two fingers more opening John a little more before he lifted up on his knees & upward John's legs over his shoulders. Taker stopped grabbing the oil again placing some in his hand before rubbing it over his shaft. "You ready?"

"Ye-yes…Marcus…." Taker lined his head with John's puckered hole pushing slowly past the ring of muscles till it almost pulled him past it. His fought to keep his eyes opened seeing John's closing slightly getting swept away.  
"Love look at me…I want to stare into those lovely eyes as I claim you." John shuttered at those word slowly opening his eyes seeing the gentle warmth within Taker's gaze as he pushed his weight more against John sliding himself even deeper into John's body. A deep moan from Taker once he was fully sheathed. "God love…so ti-tight…"

John thought it almost cute that of all nicknames Taker picked something as simple yet meaningful as calling him love. "Marcus…pl-please move…"  
"Gladly Love." Taker held John's legs in position as he glided himself in & out of John's tight body. As everything else it started slow & sensual. Neither one wanted to rush this, not this time…not yet. "God you feel so perfect…"  
"Marcus, faster please…" He nodded picking up the pace as well as the intensity of his thrust lifting John's hips slightly more till John nearly howled in pleasure as Taker found the wonderful bundle of nerves he clamped around Taker coming undone without warning. John panted as his body loosened. "So-sorry…"

"It's ok Love…glad you felt good…" Taker started ot pull out.  
"Marcus no…pl-please don't."  
"What? But you finished."  
"You didn't though…please…Please don't stop." Taker was shocked by that gesture. He shuttered a bit himself sliding back into John's wiped body. Weak moans past John's lips feeling the wonderful intrusion to his body. Taker leaned over John more till he could use his tongue to lick John's skin where his sexual essence hit his upper abs & chest.

Taker slowly closed his eyes for the first time since they started getting swept up in the joint feeling of pleasure as he pounded away at John before moaning his own release within John. He opened his eyes gazing down at John who he could see was fighting falling asleep. "Th-thank you Love." Taker lowered John's limp legs carefully gliding himself out of his body before moving over him kissing his lips. He then moved John softly taking the younger man resting him almost on top of his own body grabbing the blanket to cover them both letting sleep peacefully take them both away.

**(Yes I know Taker's 'true name' & John being called Love may not be the most creative nick/pet Names, but it is what came to mind & works don't you think?)**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. Thank you to everyone who**** putting this story on Alert,Faving it or Reviewing it. If I don't answer your review don't think I don't appreciated them because I do. **

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW & let me know if I should try to do more. This is a Dark & smutty Story.)**

June 27, 2003

John had been alone pretty much for the last almost two weeks. Taker was back as home on Vince's orders to rest up after suffering broken ribs by his hands. John cursed himself every night laying alone in the hotel room. He hardly even had the Trio for company as Kane had slipped into a mild depression shortly after bad blood running into trouble with Evolution.

He didn't know why but Hunter was growing oddly obsessed over Kane & his mask. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? John knew Kane was hiding something from Taker as they were having their own trouble with everything from over seas.

Kane lost the mask almost a week ago & something in the guys head snapped…or at least that is what it appeared like on the outside. John wasn't so sure since he had not heard a peep from the brothers about it. When he saw them milling backstage they still seemed ok, so he had to take that Kane snapping may just be an act or if he really has at least he has not taken it out on them in a way they could not handle.

John almost dragged himself through the hotel feeling dead on his feet. Vince seemed to have him going non-stop the last week or so. He wondered if that was his punishment for putting his top guy on the shelf. If only Vince knew John was punishing himself enough with the fact that it was the man he loved & because of it he was all alone. The last few days he kept thinking of Taker wondering how he was doing. John worried about his health…if Kane & the brothers were also on the road occupied & he was on the road…who would be there for him?

John shook his head as he stepped off the elevator heading to his room. He didn't want to think about Taker's lips on someone else's skin even if it was out of need. As he turned the corner heading for his room he was surprised to see Edge & Christian leaning against the wall flanking the door. Their heads turned hearing foot steps. Faint smile to their lips. "God we glad to see you." Commented Christian as they both moved heading towards him. "We need you to come with us." Sounding faint worried.

"Everything ok guys?" John asked trying to push the tired feeling down.  
"Um well?"  
"Has Kane been giving you guys problems?"  
"Just come on you'll see." The each grabbed an arm leading John back towards the elevator.  
"Guys are you two ok?"  
"Yeah…we fine…a few rough patches…we fine though." Christian replied almost hastily worrying John if they were hiding something.

Reaching the higher floor they stepped off heading down the hall. Edge swiped the room key opening up the door. The room was faintly dark & John tried not to stumble as they lightly shoved him. "What the hell? I'm not…" The light's flicked on & a grumbled voice hit his ears.  
"Surprise Johnny Boy." John's head quickly moved in the direction of the voice seeing Taker in a chair his feet lightly stretched out in front of him. He was dressed in jeans & a plain black tee shirt that stretched across his chest. A smile on John's face forgetting how tired he was went over to him wrapping his arms around him in a big kiss hardly noticing Kane who was right behind the chair.

"Damn I see who is important here." Kane lightly jokes.  
Taker brakes the kiss looking up at Kane behind him. "In this case bro it is actually John."  
John pulled back looking at him. "What you mean I'm the important one here?"  
"Go look at the table Johnny Boy." John slowly with reluctance let go of Taker walking over to the dinning table in the room. On it was a large sheet cake written on it was 'Johnny- Good Bye Rookie…Hello SuperStar.'

John lightly chuckled. "Congratulations on surviving your first year in the company kid." Taker told him. John smile turning back around.  
"You guys actually remembered? Out of all things…Shit to be honest…I been so occupied I hardly even remembered." He then gave a worried eye at Taker. "You ok?"  
"Just a little tired Kid that's all…I couldn't miss this though…" Taker slowly pushed himself up walking to John placing his hand on John's waist. "Remember we met after your first match…I told you then I saw big things for you…I still do." He leaned down giving John a light kiss. His hands sliding around John's back as Johns slowly did the same to him pulling them closer to each other.

"That may be our cue boys." Kane told them.  
"But we want cake." They whined.  
"I'll buy you two another one…"  
"Tonight?"  
"Yes come on."  
Taker & John hardly even heard the other three leave. Taker moving his lips to John's neck playfully nipping getting a moan from the younger man. His voice heavy with need. "I wonder how you taste coated in icing." Taker just chuckled as John moaned at the image of that ideal. Taker lifted John up carrying him into the bedroom just wanting to be near him again sure the cake may come into play later.

**(The End)**


	22. AN of sequels

Ok I have two follow up stories in case you did not know.

Looking past the cover- A one shot with Kane/E&C dealing with his needing to loose the mask.

Secrets Held Slash Universe One- just started this one so it is suppose to deal with Christian when he goes to TNA...but I think Taker & John muse are trying to hijack it.


End file.
